


You brought out the best of me

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Shark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Raven, M/M, Omega Charles, One Big Happy Family, Past Violence, Poor Erik, Rutting, Scars
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr jest samotnym alfą z niepokornym synem, a Charles Xavier to omega, który z dzieckiem na rękach ucieka przed tyranizującym go partnerem. Gdy ich ścieżki się krzyżują, Erik zaczyna uświadamiać sobie, że świat nie polega tylko na podziale na alfy, bety i omegi, i w niepozornym Xavierze dostrzega kogoś, z kim może nie tylko porozmawiać.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> No więc tak.  
> Tytuł jest tymczasowy, zarówno opis, zarówno całe to opowiadanie, gdyż po prostu frustracja pisarska nakazała mi stworzyć ten oto prolog i zobaczyć, jak zostanie on odebrany. Mam w planach kilka rozdziałów, pierwszy zaczęłam już pisać, ale jestem tak zawalona projektami, że nie wiem, kiedy go dodam.  
> Od razu ostrzegam, że nie będzie to praca systematyczna, a ja dopiero wdrażam się w temat A/B/O, więc nie zjedzcie mnie za to. Każdy komentarz jest dla mnie na wagę złota, dlatego jeśli masz choć minutę wolnego czasu, napisz, co o tym wszystkim sądzisz ;)
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Erik Lehnsherr nie zawsze był sam. Owszem, wczesną młodość spędził na trwających jedną noc (bądź nawet krócej) romansach i flirtach - był bardzo atrakcyjnym, dobrze prezentującym się alfą o oszałamiającym zapachu, czego był oczywiście świadom i co chętnie wykorzystywał. Najczęściej ulegały mu omegi - zazwyczaj wystarczało, aby patrzył na nie przez parę minut z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, żeby z chęcią pakowały mu się do łóżka; rzadziej zdobywał bety i alfy, dość dumne i świadome swojej godności, by z taką łatwością ulegać jego charyzmie.    
  
Prawdą było, że Erik nigdy szczególnie nie szanował omeg; według niego były tylko łóżkowymi zabawkami, które miały potem rodzić dzieci, bez znaczenia, czy były z kimś związane, czy zostawały z bobasem na lodzie. Ich bojaźliwość i słabość fizyczna oraz mentalna utwierdzały go w tym, przypominały, aby nigdy nie traktował ich jak równych sobie.   
  
Jego światopogląd zachwiał się poważnie, kiedy pewnego zimowego wieczoru poznał Magdę - piękną młodą omegę o długich kasztanowych włosach i ciepłym spojrzeniu błękitnych oczu. Szła poboczem drogi, którą wracał do domu, z zaciętością brnęła w wysokim śniegu i opatulała się szczelniej długim płaszczem. Zatrzymał się i zapytał, czy potrzebuje podwózki, a dalej poszło już z górki. Kolejne randki owocowały coraz silniejszym uczuciem, coraz lepszą chemią między ich dwojgiem, aż w końcu postanowili związać się i założyć rodzinę - tak, założyć rodzinę, coś, czego Erik starał się unikać niczym ognia.    
  
Niecały rok po ich pierwszym spotkaniu na świat przyszedł Pietro - maluch był ruchliwy, energiczny i niesamowicie radosny, z ufnymi ciemnobrązowymi oczętami i srebrnymi włoskami na czubku drobnej główki. Magda zwykła powtarzać, że wyrośnie na wspaniałego przystojnego mężczyznę, bez względu na to, czy będzie alfą, betą czy omegą. Erik zgadzał się z nią wtedy gorliwie, łaskocząc niemowlę po okrągłym brzuszku i uśmiechając się do niego ciepło.   
  
Rodzinną sielankę przerwał tragiczny wypadek - na rynek małego miasteczka, w którym mieszkali Lehnsherrowie, wdarł się samochód dostawczy z pijanym kierowcą za kółkiem. Ledwie kontaktujący z rzeczywistością beta nie nacisnął hamulca, kiedy przed maską jego wozu pojawiły się warzywne stragany, nie nacisnął go również wtedy, kiedy od karoserii odbijały się kolejne szarpiące się ciała. Zahamował, gdy było już za późno, gdy zostawił za sobą dwanaście trupów, w tym Magdę Lehnsherr.    
  
Erik zmienił się nie do poznania. Zaczął coraz więcej pić i zaniedbywać Pietra, który dziecięcym bełkotem domagał się wieści o swojej mamusi. Raz po raz pytał, kiedy wróci, co w końcu uwolniło w Eriku pokłady gniewu, o których sam nie miał pojęcia. Ze stołu, przy którym siedział, zrzucił na pół pustą butelkę whisky, roztrzaskując ją z hukiem o kuchenne płytki.    
  
\- Zamknij się w końcu! - wrzasnął na całe gardło w kierunku kurczącego się w swoim krzesełku chłopczyka, nie zwracając uwagi na kredki wypadające z jego drżących ze strachu rączek. Zrobił krok w jego kierunku, w oczach bobasa rosnąc niczym okropny stwór z bajek. Oczy Pietra zaszkliły się gwałtownie, dziecko nie starało się hamować wypływających spod jego powiek łez, które potoczyły się potem po jego pobrudzonych mazakami pucułowatych policzkach.    
  
\- Mama nie wróci - warknął Erik; nie zauważył nawet momentu, w którym kontrolę nad jego ciałem przejęły alfie zmysły, nakazujące mu miażdżyć, niszczyć, zabijać, dopóki cierpienie po utracie miłości jego życia nie zniknie. Pietro rozszlochał się, kiedy na swój dziecięcy sposób zrozumiał, co mówił jego tata: jak to mama nie wróci? Zawsze wracała. Zawsze wracała i kołysała Pietra do snu, śpiewała mu piosenki i razem z tatą całowali jego czoło, nim zasypiał.   
  
Gdy chciał o to zapytać, poczuł, jak jego rączki otulają duże i spracowane dłonie jego tatusia, a potem zobaczył, jak ten silny i odważny alfa rozpada się na jego oczach.    
  
\- Mama nie wróci, Pietro - wyszeptał na klęczkach, dotykając czołem emanujących przyjemnym ciepłem pulchnych paluszków swojego syna. Spod jego przymkniętych powiek uciekały gorące i słone łzy, pozostawiające po sobie dwa mokre ślady na jego policzkach.    
  
\- Mama poszła do nieba, wiesz? - dodał szeptem, unosząc twarz, aby spojrzeć maluchowi w oczy. - Przyleciały aniołki i zabrały ją ze sobą w chmury.   
  
Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk potrzebował paru sekund, by przetrawić to w swojej główce. - Ale ja chcę do mamusi - oznajmił w końcu niewyraźnie, znowu wybuchając histerycznym płaczem. Erik sięgnął ręką i przeczesał palcami jego gęste kosmyki, zyskując uwagę dziecka.   
  
\- Mamusia tutaj jest, Pietro, z tobą - oświadczył cicho, po czym otworzył zapięcie drewnianego krzesełka i zdjął z niego chłopca, przytulając go do siebie. - Od teraz mamusia będzie z tobą zawsze. Ona cię pilnuje.   
  
Czuł drżenie jego ciałka w swoich potężnych ramionach i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak delikatny był; jak łatwo można było go skrzywdzić. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.   
  
\- Mamusia nigdy by cię nie zostawiła, gwiazdko - wyszeptał w jego rozczochrane włosy. - Mamusia bardzo cię kocha. Ja też cię kocham, pamiętasz?   
  
Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź - Pietro zacisnął drobne piąstki na jego spranym swetrze i skinął głową. - Ja ciebie też kocham, tato.   
  
  



	2. Wal-Mart nie taki straszny, jak go malują

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uch, w końcu skończyłam pierwszy rozdział! Wiem, że mógłby być lepszy, naprawdę zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie wiem na razie, jak to zrobić. A poza tym samo jego pisanie było dla mnie zabawą.  
> Miłego czytania! (Jeżeli masz wolną chwilę, napisz, choćby w jednym zdaniu, co o tym myślisz ;))

  
\- Pietro, błagam cię, ścisz tę muzykę! - zawołał Erik po raz enty, niestety i tym razem z marnym skutkiem. Szarpiąca domem kakofonia instrumentów nie tylko nie przycichła, ale mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że w podłogę huknął jeszcze mocniejszy bas. Pokręcił cierpiętniczo głową, odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do kuchni.  
  
Zdążył pokroić tylko jednego pomidora, zanim w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Pietro z przydługimi, srebrnymi włosami w nieładzie i w jednej z wielu czarnych koszulek z logo zespołu, którego Erik i tak nie znał.  
  
\- Kiedy kolacja? - zapytał z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, kładąc dłonie na kuchennym blacie i przechylając się w przód, aby omieść wzrokiem produkty, które Erik na nim poukładał.  
  
\- Za kwadrans - odparł mężczyzna i zgarnął pokrojonego w kostkę pomidora do szklanej misy. Mógł praktycznie _wyczuć_ , jak Pietro unosi z rozczarowaniem brwi, kiedy orientuje się, _co_ będzie na kolację.  
  
\- Mogłeś po prostu zamówić pizzę, wiesz? - mruknął, krzywiąc się i obchodząc kuchenną wysepkę, po czym otworzył drzwiczki lodówki na oścież i wyjął z niej karton soku pomarańczowego.  
  
\- Pizza była na kolację wczoraj - przypomniał mu Erik, machając ostrzem noża w powietrzu. - Sałatka jest o wiele zdrowsza. Hej, mówiłem ci już milion razy, żebyś używał szklanek! - huknął donośnym głosem, używając do tego zaledwie garstki swojego alfiego autorytetu, ale to wystarczyło, by mógł zaobserwować, jak szczupłe ramiona Pietra drżą w zaskoczeniu i przestrachu. Chłopak szybko się zreflektował i zuchwale wzruszył nimi, spokojnie kontynuując picie prosto z gwinta. Nie mógł jednak zamaskować zapachu, który wydzielił, i chociaż działo się to zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy, Erik wyraźnie wyczuł nutkę trwogi.  
  
Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy jego nos przesłał tę informację do mózgu. Musiał mieć władzę nad Pietrem, który co prawda był już niemal pełnoletni, ale wciąż był jego synem. Kiedy okazało się, że młody Lehnsherr również jest alfą, dla Erika była to zarówno szczęśliwa wiadomość, jak i cios. Wiedział, iż okres dojrzewania wyzwoli u niego mnóstwo buty i pragnienia dominacji w ich małej rodzinie, ale na to Erik nie mógł pozwolić. I ze względu na utrzymywany przez społeczeństwo standard, i przez swoją własną dumę.  
  
Rozluźnił spięte mięśnie barków i powrócił do krojenia pomidora ze spokojem godnym bety. - Nie powiem tego po raz milion drugi.  
  
Pietro odłożył sok na miejsce i zatrzasnął drzwiczki lodówki; nie za silnie, wiedząc, że łatwo irytowało to jego ojca. - Dobra, zapamiętam.  
  
Obszedł blat z drugiej strony, zerkając na patelnię, którą dopiero teraz zauważył. Smażyły się na niej kawałki kurczaka, więc nastolatek bez zastanowienia sięgnął ręką i wyłowił palcami jeden z nich, sycząc, kiedy kropelki rozgrzanego oleju poparzyły lekko jego bladą skórę. Erik obserwował go kątem oka, ale postanowił już go nie strofować; mógł wypomnieć mu dziesięć rzeczy przy każdym jego ruchu, lecz ograniczał się, jak tylko umiał. Nie musiał być aż tak zarozumiałym i władczym alfą, wystarczyła mu taka ilość rodzicielskiego autorytetu, jaką aktualnie posiadał.  
  
Ku zadowoleniu Erika, Pietro nie wrócił do swojego pokoju aż do kolacji, plątając się trochę po kuchni, trochę po salonie, dopóki starszy alfa nie nakazał mu nakryć do stołu. Oczywiście, jak to on, Pietro musiał trochę ponarzekać, pytając opryskliwie, po co robić taką szopkę dla dwóch osób, ale jego pytanie zawisło w powietrzu bez odpowiedzi, więc chcąc nie chcąc zrobił to, o co go poproszono.  
  
Jak zwykle nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele; Erik z przyzwyczajenia zapytał Pietro o szkołę, na co ten odpowiadał mu monosylabami - czasem udało mu się rozwinąć interesujący nastolatka temat na tyle, że młody alfa więcej mówił niż jadł, co mężczyzna uznawał za swój sukces. W zamian Pietro wypytał trochę o pracę Erika, jak zawsze na koniec pytając (po części złośliwie), czy poznał tego dnia jakąś urodziwą omegę.  
  
Jak zawsze, konwersacja skończyła się jego nerwowym warknięciem i ciszą wypełnioną brzdąkaniem sztućców o talerze.  
  
Pietro zamykał się w swoim pokoju o równej dwudziestej trzeciej - czy szedł spać, czy siedział do późnej nocy, Erika nie interesowało. Liczył się tylko fakt, że po tej godzinie miał nie wyściubiać nosa poza swoją “norę” i dopóki ich umowa była utrzymywana, dopóty ogólny spokój ich domu nie był zakłócany. Sam zazwyczaj kładł się spać krótko przed północą, po pobieżnym przeglądnięciu najważniejszych portali informacyjnych i sprawdzeniu maila. Nie wiedział, na co właściwie liczył, wpisując w wyszukiwarkę adres BuzzFeedu, ale i tak robił to każdego wieczora. Mógł nazwać to uzależnieniem, ale ostrożnie omijał to słowo i zastępował je wyrazem “hobby”. Bo tak było łatwiej.

 

***

  
Poranki w domu Lehnsherrów zawsze wyglądały tak samo: najpierw wstawał Erik, nieco po szóstej zwlekając się z łóżka i na miękkich nogach docierając do łazienki na końcu korytarza. Kiedy kończył poranną toaletę, zawierającą irytujące golenie upartego zarostu, przy którym _zawsze_ się ranił, w łazience pojawiał się Pietro i zajmował miejsce swojego ojca, sennym wzrokiem omiatając swoje odbicie w dużym, owalnym lustrze zawieszonym nad umywalką. Wymieniali się cichym “hej”, po czym Erik wracał do siebie i ubierał się, zazwyczaj losowo wybierając ciuchy. Jego garderobę stanowiły głównie nad wyraz wygodne koszulki polo, bluzy i ciemne jeansy, a także cała masa flanelowych koszul, ale nie tak rzadko sięgał po swetry, przydatne szczególnie w taki zimny, wczesnozimowy poranek jak ten. Potem poprawiał buntownicze włosy, które pomimo krótkiej długości robiły co chciały i sterczały każdy w inną stronę, i schodził na parter, do kuchni, gdzie napotykał przygotowującego kawę Pietra. Chłopak automatycznie sypał ją zawsze do dwóch kubków, odmierzając po dwie łyżeczki i zalewając wrzątkiem - bez mleka, bez cukru, tak jak obaj najbardziej lubili.  
  
Według ich nieubranej w słowa tradycji Erik poświęcał jakiś kwadrans, aby zrobić śniadanie dla ich obu. W przypadku Pietra było to dosyć proste - wystarczyło, by podgrzał mleko, którym chłopak zalewał później wypełnioną po brzegi czekoladowymi płatkami miskę, ale jeśli chodziło o posiłek dla niego samego… Tutaj zaczynały się schody. Jak każda męska alfa w średnim wieku potrzebował porządnej ilości energii na cały dzień, a jego ciężka praca tylko zwiększała to zapotrzebowanie. Z tego powodu jego śniadanie składało się z dwóch części: jajecznicy z czterech jaj na bekonie i trzech lub czterech kiełbasek, zależnie od humoru i chęci Erika. Często proponował swojemu synowi coś podobnego w zamian za, jego zdaniem, marne i mało pożywne płatki, ale Pietro za każdym razem odmawiał, kręcąc głową i wcinając, aż mu się uszy trzęsły. No cóż, najwyraźniej do niektórych rzeczy trzeba dorosnąć.  
  
Erik podwoził Pietra pod samą szkołę, wysadzając go tuż przed bramą i czekając, aż siedemnastolatek grzecznie przejdzie przez nią, nie zwracając po drodze na zaczepki starszych alf. Kiedyś, kiedy chłopak wrócił do domu ze śliwą pod okiem i podrapaną twarzą, Erik kulturalnie pokazał tym zarozumiałym młodzieńcom, co to znaczy zadzierać z Lehnsherrem. Od tego czasu żaden z nich nie odważył się tknąć srebrnowłosego, przynajmniej nie w zasięgu wzroku jego ojca. Czy rzeczywiście nie wszczynali z nim bójek, tego Erik nigdy się nie dowiedział, ale Pietro już nigdy nie nosił na sobie niewiadomego pochodzenia sińców, co było wystarczającym dowodem pokoju.  
  
Praca Erika polegała na rąbaniu drewna - tak, rąbaniu drewna, ścinaniu drzew i uważaniu, by żadne z nich nie przygniotło jego współpracowników podczas swobodnego spadania na pokrytą przygniłą ściółką ziemię. Lata w tym samym zawodzie sprawiły, że zyskał nie tylko imponującą muskulaturę, ale i zahartował się przed mrozami, które, jak to zawsze w listopadzie, nieuchronnie nadciągały nad miasteczko. Co prawda nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół - tak właściwie za przyjaciela uznawał tylko Logana, młodszego od siebie o osiem lat, ale dużo większego alfę - lecz ten stan rzeczy nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał; wręcz przeciwnie, zadowalał go fakt, iż nie musi martwić się o zbyt wiele osób. Już dość ich stracił w swoim życiu.  
  
Wyglądało na to, że Logan przyjechał na tartak krótko przed nim - kiedy Erik parkował swojego wiekowego Cadillaca Sedana (rocznik ‘64, Lehnsherr uwielbiał chwalić się swoim wozem przed, dosłownie, każdym) obok jego jeszcze starszego Chevroleta Biscayne (który swoją drogą też nieźle się prezentował, ale Erik nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego przed, dosłownie, nikim) Howlett zawiązywał przed budynkiem wysokie robocze buty. Powitał go cynicznym uśmiechem i szorstkim, ale jednocześnie serdecznym uściskiem dłoni.  
  
\- Znowu się spóźniłeś, czyżby srebrnowłosa królewna zaspała? - zapytał ironicznie, podnosząc swoją siekierę z ziemi. Erik przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.  
  
\- Korki - odparł jedynie, z rozmachem otwierając boczne drzwi tartaku i wchodząc do środka, zostawiając na zewnątrz oczekującego Logana. Witając się po drodze z paroma alfami i betami, których znał prawie wyłącznie z widzenia, trafił w końcu do swojej szafki, skąd wyjął identyczne do loganowych buty, wkładając do środka te, które dopiero zdjął ze stóp: wysokie za kostkę, czarne i skórzane, kosztujące go niemal trzecią część wypłaty. Wymienił także cienką wiatrówkę na świetnie chroniącą od chłodu i deszczu wielowarstwową kurtkę z logo firmy, dla której pracował (nigdy dokładnie mu się nie przyglądał; równie dobrze mógłby mieć przyszyty tam rebeliancki znaczek z Gwiezdnych Wojen, za którymi szalał Pietro), i już był gotowy.  
  
Nie zamieniłby swojej pracy na żadną inną, nawet dwukrotnie lepiej płatną; owszem, spędzał w niej osiem godzin, niemalże siedem w samym środku lasu, i owszem, musiał liczyć się z ryzykiem, iż któregoś dnia Pietro może zostać sierotą, ale nic nie mogło zniwelować radości i przyjemności, jakie czerpał z obsługiwania pił mechanicznych i innych tego typu urządzeń. Czaiło się w nim coś, do czego się nie przyznawał, a co wręcz rwało się do cięcia, niszczenia i _zabijania_ \- coś, czego nawet najgorsze alfy nie posiadały. Bywały dni, kiedy bał się samego siebie, ale najczęściej po prostu pozwalał sobie zapomnieć o strachu i pracować ciężej od innych. I tak nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc.  
  
Logan z zadowoleniem oznajmił koniec zmiany, przez krótkofalówkę informując centralę o ich rychłym powrocie. Razem z Erikiem oraz dwoma innymi alfami i pięcioma betami wsiedli do wielkiego samochodu terenowego, zostawiając za sobą pocięte i przygotowane do transportu drewno - następna zmiana miała za zadanie jego przywóz na tartak, gdzie czekała je dalsza obróbka. Po powrocie na miejsce, z którego rano wyruszyli, mogli skorzystać z zakładowych łazienek; niektórzy od razu brali prysznic, inni, jak Erik i Logan, tylko pobieżnie odświeżali się nad umywalkami, po czym zmieniali odzież i żegnając gestem głowy każdy odjeżdżał w swoją stronę.  
  
\- Może wpadniesz w piątek na mecz? - zapytał Logan, kiedy Erik wsiadał do Cadillaca i grzebał w schowku w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co choć przypominałoby gumy do żucia.  
  
\- Skorzystałbym z zaproszenia, gdyby nie fakt, że ostatnimi czasy to ja cały czas do ciebie wpadam - odparł i pochylił się, by móc spojrzeć Howlettowi w oczy. Którymi mężczyzna właśnie przewracał.  
  
\- Twój syn mnie przeraża - oświadczył, ale Erik z łatwością poznał, że tylko żartuje; poza tym było raczej niemożliwe, żeby Logan nie lubił Pietra, skoro potrafił spędzać z nim tyle czasu. Czasem nawet więcej niż z Erikiem, choć to nie młodszy Lehnsherr go zapraszał.  
  
\- Pietro ucieszyłby się, gdyby cię znowu zobaczył - stwierdził Erik, siląc się na obojętny ton. Zadziałało.  
  
Logan prychnął z irytacją, ale kiedy starszy alfa znowu na niego spojrzał, dostrzegł tańczący w kącikach jego ust uśmiech. - Okej, okej. Tylko nie mów mu zbyt szybko, bo jeszcze zdąży się przygotować i co wtedy.  
  
\- On nie gryzie - wytknął mu kpiąco.  
  
Na szczęście Logana, Erik zerknął na trzymane w dłoni miętowe mentosy i nie mógł zobaczyć jego znaczącego uśmiechu.

 

***

 

Po treści SMSa, który wysłał mu Pietro, Erik poznał, że musi zrobić naprawdę duże, porządne zakupy. Chłopak napisał, iż “lodówka jest prawie pusta i gdyby szacowny papa kupił coś do jedzenia, to może nie zginęliby z głodu”, tak więc starszy alfa zakręcił na rondzie i zamiast w zjazd prowadzący na ich osiedle, wjechał w ten drugi, którym mógł dotrzeć do centrum ich niewielkiej mieściny.  
  
Zatrzymał się przed Wal-Martem - o tej godzinie parking był zatłoczony, co zmusiło Erika do jeżdżenia w tę i we w tę w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca, mruczenia pod nosem przekleństw i wściekłego manewrowania kanciastym samochodem wśród ustawionych w nierównych rzędach wozów. W końcu - _w końcu_ \- Bóg się nad nim zlitował i Jeep zwolnił miejsce na tyle duże, by długi Cadillac Lehnsherra mógł się zmieścić.  
  
Wszystkie wózki sklepowe zostały wybrane spod plastykowego daszku i Erik musiał zabrać ze sobą poobijany koszyk - tak mały, że z pewnością nie pomieściłby nawet połowy jego planowanych zakupów, ale nie miał wyjścia. Najwyżej zrobi dwie rundy.  
  
Spodziewał się sklepu zapełnionego ludźmi, a tymczasem dostrzegł w środku dwadzieścia, może dwadzieścia pięć osób. Uniósł brwi, zagłębiając się w pierwszą alejkę na wprost siebie; więc gdzie podziały się te wszystkie wózki? Czyżby miejscowe żule podkosiły je, żeby sprzedać na złomie za parę dolców, za które ledwo co podchmielą się tanim winem?  
  
Westchnął, przesuwając się wzdłuż rzędów produktów z koszykiem przewieszonym elegancko przez ramię, wybierając te najpotrzebniejsze i nucąc pod nosem melodię piosenki, która płynęła cicho ze sklepowych głośników. Gdy brał głębszy oddech, nie czuł niemal nic. Sterylną halę wypełniały jedynie wyblakłe wonie poprzednich klientów i kręcących się po zapleczu kasjerów, słabe na tyle, że nie mógł rozpoznać, kto był alfą, kto betą, a kto omegą. Nie lubił tej niewiedzy; nie lubił nie wiedzieć, czy powinien być czujny, czy rozluźnić się, jak zawsze w obecności wątłych omeg, bojących się jego intensywnego zapachu i widocznych mięśni. Dlatego nie lubił zakupów - zbyt długa niepewność negatywnie działała na jego alfie zmysły.  
  
Kiedy przyłożył do nosa wyłowione ze stosu lokalnych owoców lśniące, czerwone jabłko, aby powąchać je i zorientować się, czy warto je kupić, w jego nozdrza uderzył mocny, aczkolwiek delikatny, słodki zapach. Pochodził niewątpliwie od omegi, ale ponieważ nikogo nie było w pobliżu, zmarszczył brwi. Ten mężczyzna - bądź kobieta, Erik nie był w stanie tego stwierdzić - wytwarzał naprawdę mocną woń, co nie powinno mieć w ogóle miejsca. Nawet w rui omegi miały problemy z wygenerowaniem tak stężonego zapachu. Nawet Magda, uparta i niezależna, pachniała słabiej.  
  
Z ciekawości odłożył owoc na miejsce i poruszając nosem jak królik podążył w stronę, z której pochodziła woń. Powoli niczym drapieżnik, ale nie garbiąc się, aby nikogo nie wystraszyć, przeszedł przez dwie alejki, nim dostrzegł to, czego szukał.  
  
Przed regałem z płatkami śniadaniowymi stał młody mężczyzna, _omega_ , wyglądający na niewiele starszego od Logana. Był blady, chorobliwie wręcz, z cieniami pod oczami i zaczerwienionymi policzkami; miał włosy zbyt krótkie, żeby być omegą - żadna, nawet męska omega, jaką znał Erik, nie ścinała włosów krócej niż do podbródka, a ten osobnik miał je przycięte tak blisko skóry głowy, iż gdyby nie jego zapach, można by pomyśleć, że jest co najmniej betą. Bardzo atrakcyjną, przystojną betą.  
  
Erik chyba przyglądał mu się za długo, by zostać niezauważonym: omega uniósł wzrok znad paczki płatków czekoladowych (ulubionych Pietra, jak zauważył Lehnsherr), którą trzymał w ręce, i odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Wtedy alfa przeżył szok. Jakim cudem _jakiekolwiek_ oczy mogły być tak niebieskie i czy posiadanie tak długich rzęs naprawdę było legalne?  
  
Nieznajomy wydawał się uśmiechać lekko; przynajmniej dopóki nie odetchnął i nie poczuł wyraźnego alfiego zapachu Erika. Zmieszał się, uciekając wzrokiem i nerwowym ruchem wrzucając opakowanie płatków do na wpół zapełnionego wózka, po czym poprawił zapięcie swojej granatowej kurtki i zniknął za rogiem.  
  
Erik nadal stał tam, wgapiony w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał nieznajomy i dopiero po paru sekundach odwrócił się na pięcie, zapominając całkowicie o jabłkach i kierując się na dział słodyczy. Cień zapachu omegi śledził go przez całą drogę, przywodząc na jego myśl coś, o czym już dawno nie myślał.  
  
Oczy Magdy były tego samego odcieniu błękitu.  
  
Wahał się nad wyborem między czekoladą mleczną a deserową, kiedy do alejki wpadła mała blondwłosa dziewczynka, na oko sześcioletnia, nie zwracając na Erika uwagi. Pachniała dzieckiem, nie alfą, nie betą, nie _omegą_ , co było miłą odmianą dla zmęczonego Lehnsherra. Był pewien, że dziewczynka wyczuła, iż on sam jest alfą, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiła, co świadczyło albo o jej naiwności, albo odwadze. Stawiał na to drugie, kiedy obserwował jak uparcie stara się zdjąć z za wysokiej dla niej półki słoik Nutelli. Parsknął śmiechem, gdy zauważył, że dosięga do niego ledwo koniuszkami palców, i ostrożnie podszedł do niej, sięgając po słój i wręczając go zaskoczonej blondyneczce.  
  
\- Proszę, młoda damo - powiedział delikatnie, kłaniając się szarmancko i posyłając jej perskie oczko. Dziewczynka najpierw zabrała Nutellę z jego dużych rąk, potem obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem, a kiedy uznała, że nie stanowi zagrożenia, uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i skinęła grzecznie głową.  
  
\- Dziękuję - odparła i przytuliła do siebie słoik, żeby nie spadł. Był dosyć ciężki, Erik zauważył, jak jej ramiona napinają się z wysiłku, ale dziewczynka zdawała się to ignorować. Zerknął na jej schludną niebieską sukienkę i dokładnie zapleciony warkocz, prostując się.  
  
\- Jesteś tu sama? - zapytał troskliwie, uśmiechając się lekko, przybierając łagodny ton głosu, który kontrastował z jego emanującą energią postawą.  
  
Mała potrząsnęła przecząco głową. - Tam jest mój tatuś - wskazała za siebie paluszkiem, podnosząc przy tym podbródek dumnie. Była urocza, Erik musiał to przyznać, musiała mieć pięknych rodziców. I niezwykle szczęśliwych, biorąc pod uwagę jej rezolutność i śmiałość.  
  
Właśnie miał powiedzieć, żeby zmykała i poszukała swojego tatusia, jeśli nie chciała go zgubić, ale okazało się, że tatuś znalazł ją sam.  
  
\- Raven, gdzie ty się podziałaś? - usłyszeli ciepły, silny głos; był zabarwiony akcentem, który Erik rozpoznał jako angielski, _szkocki_ . Akcent, który zmiękczał słowa i nijak miał się do czysto amerykańskiego akcentu jego córki.  
  
Raven obróciła się, powiewając brzegiem sukienki i wtedy w alejce pojawił się ten sam omega, którego widział wcześniej Erik. Nic dziwnego, że znowu zakręciło go w nosie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z uniesioną jedną brwią, nie okazując strachu (chociaż jego zapach był nim przesiąknięty) i sięgając ręką do dziewczynki, kładąc ją na jej ramieniu; Erik wiedział, co znaczył ten gest. Omega próbował _chronić_ swoje potomstwo (pachnieli bardzo podobnie, więc alfa nie miał co do tego wątpliwości), ten ruch był tak naturalny i paranoiczny, że Lehnsherrem wstrząsnęła troska, której nie potrafił wyjaśnić.  
  
\- Raven? - zapytał cicho nieznajomy, kontrolnie taksując kątem oka blondynkę, co chwilę spoglądając na Erika. Dziewczynka posłała mu radosny uśmiech.  
  
\- Ten pan pomógł mi zdjąć słoik z półki! - wyznała szczerze, a kiedy jej tata upewnił się, iż wszystko z nią w porządku i wbił wzrok w Erika, alfa skinął potwierdzająco głową.  
  
\- Panienka nie sięgała do niego, więc go jej podałem - oświadczył. - Nic jej nie zrobiłem, przysięgam. Chciałem tylko pomóc - zapewnił, gdy omega wciąż się w niego wpatrywał. Ostrość jego zapachu złagodniała, Lehnsherr wyczuł, że więcej w nim spokoju i opanowania. Nawet uśmiechnął się do niego, ale tylko jednym kącikiem ust.  
  
\- W takim razie dziękuję za pomoc - odpowiedział omega, odchrząkując i znów sprawiając wrażenie bety, które niszczył jego niski wzrost.  
  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł szarmancko Erik; nie miał pojęcia, co pchało go do takiego zachowania, ale nie umiał się temu oprzeć.  
  
Mężczyzna kiwnął sztywno głową i odwrócił się, ciągnąc za sobą Raven. Zanim zniknęli za rogiem, dziewczynka spojrzała na Erika przez ramię i pomachała mu entuzjastycznie. Lehnsherr odmachał, posyłając jej uśmiech, który odwzajemniła.  
  
Kiedy zapełnił koszyk i skierował swoje kroki do kasy, po niezwykłym omedze i jego córce nie było śladu - może oprócz znikomej woni, unoszącej się nad kasą, którą wybrał, a która była jedyną czynną wśród dziewięciu innych. Kasjer, beta, ze znudzeniem skasował jego zakupy i podał mu rachunek; Erik skorzystał z opcji płatności kartą zbliżeniowo - nie miał ochoty tkwić w tym sklepie nawet sekundy dłużej niż było to konieczne.  
  
Wyszedł na zewnątrz w pośpiechu, mając w duchu nadzieję, iż złapie w powietrzu jakiś ślad omegi. Niestety, minęło najwyraźniej zbyt wiele czasu, a dzień był naprawdę wietrzny i alfa poczuł jedynie odór menela, który siedział na krawężniku niedaleko. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, wracając do Cadillaca.  
  
Pietro czekał już na niego w domu - siedział w salonie z głośno włączonym telewizorem, oglądając talk show i żując gumę. Kiedy zobaczył wchodzącego do kuchni Erika z reklamówką opatrzoną logo Wal-Marta w ręku, skoczył na równe nogi i w dwie sekundy stał obok niego.  
  
\- I tak będziesz musiał niedługo znowu iść na zakupy - stwierdził tonem eksperta, gdy zorientował się w ilości produktów. Erik uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
\- Z przyjemnością - odparł, na co srebrnowłosy spojrzał na niego jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Starszy alfa tylko roześmiał się w głos, widząc jego reakcję i zaczął wypakowywać jedzenie z siatki.


	3. Aye, sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam wstawić dopiero w czwartek, żeby utrzymać tempo "co tydzień", ale obawiam się, że będę za bardzo zajęta zarówno jutro, jak i pojutrze. Dobrze dla was, bo rozdział pojawia się dwa dni przed terminem ;)

To wcale nie tak, że przez tego pięknego omegę Erik nie mógł skupić się na pracy i gdyby nie czujność Logana, to obaj skończyliby jako mokre placki pod potężnym pniem sześćdziesięcioletniego dębu. To wcale nie tak, że z tego samego powodu poprzedniego dnia prawie podpalił firanki i puścił cały dom z dymem, a w drodze na tartak omal nie zderzył się czołowo z nadjeżdżającym z przeciwnej strony tirem. To wcale nie tak, że Logan miał z Erika niezły ubaw, kiedy ten przewrócił się na oblodzonym (Oblodzonym! W listopadzie!) chodniku i leżał tam przez dobrych dziesięć sekund, bo nagle niebo wydało mu się tak podobne do oczu ojca sympatycznej Raven.  
  
\- Serio, Lehnsherr, zaczynam się o ciebie martwić - wydusił Howlett, zwijając się ze śmiechu nad powoli zbierającym się z ziemi przyjacielem. Drugi alfa zamrugał nieprzytomnie i spojrzał na niego, zrównując się z nim, gdy w końcu stanął na nogi.  
  
\- Nie masz innych problemów na głowie? - zapytał, otrzepując się z ulicznego brudu. Zamierzał powiedzieć to ostro, dosyć ostro, aby zniechęcić Logana do dalszego drążenia tematu, ale jego głos zabrzmiał tak pusto, że Howlett parsknął kolejną salwą rechotu.  
  
\- Oprócz mojego niepełnosprawnego umysłowo i cieleśnie kolegi oraz jego cierpiącego na RLS syna? Nie, żadnych - odparł i posłał mu szeroki, pełen zębów uśmiech. Erik przewrócił oczami.  
  
\- Och, dziękuję za komplement - burknął pod nosem, ale nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu, cisnącego mu się uparcie na usta.  
  
Logan nie pytał o powód jego rozkojarzenia i może to nawet lepiej - co mógłby odpowiedzieć mu Erik? “Słuchaj, stary, widziałem ostatnio jakiegoś omegę przez dosłownie pięć minut i nie potrafię przestać o nim myśleć”? Już w jego umyśle brzmiało to żałośnie, a gdyby miał to powiedzieć na głos, spłonąłby ze wstydu jeszcze zanim skończyłby zdanie. Tak więc wolał udawać, że się nie wyspał i zbyć tym Howletta, który zerknął na niego badawczo, ale zrozumiał przekaz i pozwolił Erikowi odjechać.  
  
Alfa nie starał się ukryć swojej irytacji, kiedy w drodze do Wal-Martu wpadł w długi jak miesiąc korek - zaklął siarczyście pod nosem i nie czekając aż pojawi się za nim kolejny samochód, zakręcił swoim Cadillaciem i po uprzednim sprawdzeniu, czy droga wolna, wjechał na przeciwny pas ruchu i pomknął w stronę miejskiego parku. Był zmuszony zaparkować na przeznaczonym do tego placu za alejkami, by przejść pieszo całą drogę do sklepu; zdecydowanie wolał to niż kilkunasto- lub nawet kilkudziesięciominutowe oczekiwanie w korku. Ruch dobrze mu zrobi.  
  
Wysiadł z samochodu i zamknął go, po czym postawił kołnierz jesiennej kurtki - nie spodziewał się, iż wybierze się na popołudniowy spacer, więc nie zabrał ze sobą szala i teraz poważnie tego żałował. Co prawda słońce świeciło i ogrzewało jego zmarzniętą skórę, ale co rusz zrywał się mocny wiatr, porywający różnobarwne liście w szalony wir i smagający bezbronną, odsłoniętą twarz Erika. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przedwczesna zima nieuchronnie się zbliżała.  
  
W połowie drogi przez park usłyszał piski i śmiechy - na jego twarzy automatycznie wykwitł łagodny uśmiech. Odkąd urodził się Pietro, Erik zaczął uwielbiać dzieci. Zarówno przez ich żywiołowe zachowanie, jak i ten neutralny, swojski zapach - niestety jego własny syn przestał tak pachnieć już dobre cztery lata temu i od tego czasu Erik trochę tęsknił za tym miłym odczuciem w nosie. Jego nostalgię pogłębiło spotkanie przyjaźnie nastawionej do niego Raven, pachnącej tak delikatnie, emanującej ufnością, a jednocześnie odwagą, że ojcowski zmysł Erika znowu się w nim obudził.  
  
Kiedy przechodził obok placu zabaw (który rozbrzmiewał radosnymi okrzykami młodszych i starszych dzieci), z mieszaniny woni wyłowił jeden konkretny zapach, znajomy i obcy zarazem, kręcący go w nosie i przykuwający całą jego uwagę. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się na nim i obracając powoli w stronę, z której, jak myślał, nadchodził.  
  
Gdy uniósł powieki ujrzał bawiącą się samotnie na huśtawce Raven - dziewczynka nic nie robiła sobie z faktu, że siedziała tam praktycznie sama; uśmiechała się i energicznie odpychała raz po raz od podłoża, rozhuśtując zawieszoną na grubych łańcuchach deskę. Tym razem miała na sobie jeansowe spodnie i różową kurteczkę, a jej włosy spięte były w wygodnego kucyka, przykrytego na wpół przez niebieską czapkę. Kiedy Lehnsherr dyskretnie rozejrzał się wokół, nigdzie nie dostrzegł jej ojca, do którego należał ów słodki zapach; nieco zawiedziony wrócił wzrokiem do Raven, która - co było dla niego zaskoczeniem - patrzyła w jego stronę i machała do niego entuzjastycznie.  
  
Odmachał, a chwilę potem dziewczynka była już przy nim i przytulała się do jego nóg, sięgając mu zaledwie nieco powyżej kolan. Alfa zaśmiał się serdecznie, głaskając małą po głowie, a ta odsunęła się od niego po chwili. Widząc jej ciepły uśmiech przekrzywił głowę.  
  
\- Dzień dobry - odezwała się, chowając rączki do kieszeni kurtki. Zanim to zrobiła, Erik zauważył, jak czerwone i prawdopodobnie zziębnięte były, i współczuł jej braku rękawiczek.  
  
\- Cześć - odparł, kucając, aby zrównać się z nią wzrokiem i by dziewczynka nie musiała zadzierać głowy. Najwyraźniej bardzo spodobał jej się ten gest, bo rozpromieniła się uśmiechem jeszcze szerszym niż przed chwilą.  
  
Odchrząknął, żeby pozbyć się swojej niepokojącej alfiej chrypki. - Jesteś tu sama? Gdzie twój tatuś?  
  
Blondyneczka obróciła się dookoła, aby zorientować się, w którym kierunku poszedł jej rodziciel, a następnie pokazała paluszkiem małą piekarnię po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Poszedł kupić mi pączka. O, już wraca!  
  
I rzeczywiście: w tym momencie drzwi piekarni otworzyły się i wyszedł z niej omega, którego Erik widział kilka dni wcześniej. Tym razem miał na sobie szary płaszcz, opinający go w nadzwyczaj wąskiej talii i biodrach, i czarne spodnie, wystarczająco wąskie, aby pokazać jak szczupły (czy bardziej _chudy_ ) był. Nie spojrzał w ich stronę, skupiony na ruchliwej drodze, więc Lehnsherr zwrócił swoją uwagę na Raven.  
  
\- Chciałabyś napić się czegoś ciepłego? Może kakao? - zaproponował, mrugając do niej przyjaźnie, na co jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze.  
  
\- Tak! - zawołała radośnie, ale niemal natychmiast opanowała się i zerknęła na niego pytająco. - Ale z tatusiem, prawda?  
  
Erik nie umiał powstrzymać się od swojego słynnego rekiniego uśmiechu. - Oczywiście, że z tatusiem. Ale najpierw musimy go zapytać.  
  
I wtedy w jego nozdrza uderzyła nagła fala słodyczy, a on zgiął się, kichając.  
  
\- Raven, co mówiłem ci o rozmawianiu z nieznajomymi? - usłyszał zdecydowany głos omegi, a kiedy spojrzał w stronę, z której nadchodził, jego szaro-zielone oczy zetknęły się z niesamowitym błękitem oczu drugiego mężczyzny, w których ujrzał troskę, strach i złość; albo poczuł, bo zapach omegi w ułamku sekundy otulił go niczym koc.  
  
\- Nigdy nie reaguj na zaczepki obcych ludzi, tym bardziej jeśli jest to alfa - wyrecytowała mała, spuszczając głowę, a w nozdrza Erika wślizgnęło się jej poczucie winy.  
  
Odkaszlnął, tłumiąc odgłos zwiniętą w pięść dłonią i wstał, zyskując nad omegą przewagę wzrostu. - Przepraszam, że znowu zagadałem do pańskiej córki, chciałem tylko…  
  
\- Nie ma problemu - przerwał mu sztywno mężczyzna i minął go, aby przyklęknąć obok Raven i poprawić spadającą jej z głowy czapkę. Erik mógł zaobserwować, jak przykłada dłoń do jej policzka i podaje jej małą papierową torbę, w której, jak się domyślał, znajdował się wciąż jeszcze ciepły pączek.  
  
Raven uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, na co omega pochylił się i pocałował ją czule w czoło, po czym wstał, patrząc na Erika z uniesionymi brwiami. Alfa w jakiś sposób wiedział, że ojciec dziewczynki czeka na jego odejście, ale Lehnsherr był zbyt zdeterminowany.  
  
Przywołał na swoją twarz łagodny, czarujący uśmiech. - Czy miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym zaprosił pana i pańską uroczą córkę na filiżankę kakao lub kawy?  
  
\- Dziękuję, ale nie skorzystamy z zaproszenia - odparł z cieniem uśmiechu omega, kręcąc przecząco głową. Erik przechylił głowę.  
  
\- Nalegam. Jestem pewien, że pańska córka chętnie wypiłaby coś ciepłego, znam dobrą kawiarnię niedaleko stąd - dodał, wkładając ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Ojciec Raven spojrzał na dziewczynkę, a kiedy ta pokiwała z proszącym uśmiechem, Erik dostrzegł, jak kąciki jego ust wykręcają się ujmująco w górę.  
  
\- Nie chcemy sprawić panu problemu - westchnął omega; ich oczy znów się spotkały i Erik mógł przysiąc, że jego błękitne tęczówki _lśniły_.  
  
Potrząsnął głową. - To żaden problem, naprawdę.  
  
Przez chwilę omega wpatrywał się w niego ostrożnie, jakby szukał oznaki kpiny na jego twarzy, ale wkrótce rozpromienił się uśmiechem. - Jeśli w grę wchodzi herbata zamiast kawy, to w takim razie z chęcią się zgodzę.  
  
Erik skinął głową; kiedy spojrzał na Raven, blondyneczka posłała mu ucieszony uśmiech, żując kęs pączka, który wzięła przed sekundą.  
  
\- Mogę zapytać o imię? - zagaił Lehnsherr, kiedy szli parkową dróżką w stronę wspomnianej kawiarni; między nim a omegą znajdowała się bariera w postaci Raven, która trzymała swojego ojca za rękę i uparcie nie zgadzała się na przejście na jego drugą stronę, z dala od Erika. On sam nie miał nic przeciwko jej bliskości, ale omega sprawiał wrażenie nerwowego; Lehnsherr wyczuł jego strach i troskę, spowodowane niewątpliwie zainteresowaniem obcego alfy.  
  
Mężczyzna wydawał się wyrwany z zamyślenia; spojrzał na Erika zamglonymi oczami, na co uśmiech tego drugiego się poszerzył. - Hm?  
  
\- Pytałem, czy mogę poznać twoje imię - odpowiedział, po czym zmieszał się i prędko starał poprawić: - To-to znaczy pańskie.  
  
Omega machnął wolną ręką. - Przejdźmy na ty, nie cierpię, kiedy ktoś mówi do mnie per pan. Czuję się jak sześćdziesięciolatek - mruknął, obdarowując Lehnsherra bystrym spojrzeniem. - Jestem Charles. Charles Xavier, tak dokładnie rzecz biorąc.  
  
\- Erik Lehnsherr - przedstawił się alfa i już miał zamiar wyciagnąć w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny dłoń, kiedy zorientował się, że nie byłoby to odpowiednie wyjście; nie był doświadczony w stosunkach z omegami - Magda była jedyną omegą, z jaką bliżej się zapoznał - ale wiedział o tym co nieco i był w stanie stwierdzić, że kontakt fizyczny nie był przez nie dobrze przyjmowany. Prawda była taka, że omegi obawiały się alf o wiele bardziej niż bet, a dotyk zostawiał na skórze zapach drugiej osoby - Erik wyobrażał sobie panikę, jaką mógłby wywołać takim gestem u ojca Raven.  
  
\- Miło poznać - powiedział Charles, wdzierając się w pędzący natłok myśli Erika i odwracając od nich jego uwagę. Gdy zerknął na omegę kątem oka, zauważył jego uśmiech: co prawda nikły i skierowany gdzieś w przód, a nie na niego, ale mimo wszystko ucieszyło go, iż mniejszy mężczyzna nie czuł się już spięty w jego obecności tak jak wcześniej.  
  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - oświadczył szarmancko, na co Xavier spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, które szybko pokrył niemalże pokerową twarzą.  
  
\- Poznałeś już wcześniej mojego małego diabełka… - zaczął, spoglądając z góry na zajadającą się pączkiem dziewczynkę. - Prawda, Raven? - dodał, a blondynka spojrzała najpierw na niego, a potem na Erika, a kiedy zrozumiała, że chodzi o nią, skinęła głową.  
  
\- Aye, sir - zgodziła się po przełknięciu kęsa i alfa wybuchnął śmiechem. Zrobił to tak gwałtownie, że Charles wzdrygnął się, i choć trwało to ledwie ułamek sekundy, Erik zauważył ten ruch i wziął głęboki oddech; tak, nie mylił się, omega był przestraszony, a on nie miał bladego pojęcia dlaczego.  
  
Zamiast tego spojrzał na Raven. - Zaczynam cię lubić, wiesz? Mój syn też tak często mówi.  
  
\- Masz syna? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Xavier - coś w głębi duszy Erika mówiło mu, że właśnie dzięki tej informacji ramiona omegi rozluźniły się, a jego woń stała się mniej intensywna; jak gdyby fakt, że alfa posiadał dziecko gwarantował, iż nie był on takim agresorem, na jakiego wyglądał. Cóż, zapewne tak było.  
  
\- Tak, ale dość dużo starszego od twojej księżniczki - uprzedził. - Za trzy miesiące kończy osiemnaście lat i jest tak irytujący, że nie można z nim długo wytrzymać.  
  
Charles zaśmiał się ciepło. - Uwierz mi, ona też nie jest cicha i spokojna - poinformował, gestem głowy wskazując Raven, która spojrzała na niego z lekkim wyrzutem.  
  
\- Jestem tutaj, tato. Słyszę cię - bąknęła, kończąc pączka; w samą porę, bo dotarli do celu swojego spaceru: stali przed niewielką, swojsko wyglądającą kawiarnią, z zewnętrznymi ścianami w kolorze kawy z mlekiem. Kiedy wstąpili do środka (Erik otworzył drzwi i przepuścił najpierw Raven, a potem Charlesa, otrzymując jego nieśmiały uśmiech), oblała ich przyjemna mieszanka zapachów ciast, czekolady i kawy, z nutą woni paru alf, bet i omeg, przesiadujących w rogach pomieszczenia. Wewnętrzne ściany pokrywał ten sam odcień, co zewnętrzne, nadając knajpce spokojnego wyglądu, a poustawiane nieco chaotycznie, a jednocześnie symetrycznie drewniane stoliki i miękki fotele oraz kanapy dopełniały obraz klasycznych kawiarni, które spotykało się dość często w małych miasteczkach.  
  
\- Ładnie tutaj - skomentował Charles, podążając z Raven za Erikiem do przytulnej loży w kącie przy oknie.  
  
\- I mają dobre napoje - dodał alfa, czekając aż pozostała dwójka zajmie jedną z dwuosobowych kanap. - Zamówię gorącą czekoladę i herbatę, tak?  
  
\- Tak - zgodził się prędko Xavier. - Zieloną, jeśli można.  
  
\- Można - uśmiechnął się Lehnsherr i skierował do lady, aby złożyć zamówienie. Do czekolady i herbaty dorzucił espresso, a także trzy kawałki ciasta czekoladowego - nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, żeby ktoś mógł go nie lubić, a Charles i jego córka wyglądali na kogoś, kto wręcz kocha słodkości.  
  
Kiedy wrócił do loży, Raven właśnie starała się złożyć coś z serwetki - Erik nie umiał określić, czym miał być zamierzony kształt. Zamiast zastanawiania się nad tym usiadł naprzeciwko Xavierów i bez słowa wyjął kolejną serwetkę z ceramicznego pojemnika, w paru szybkich ruchach składając z niej konia. Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, nauczył się tego od Magdy; na pierwsze urodziny Pietra przygotowali papierowe zoo, które było jego ulubioną zabawką przez następne kilka dni. Uśmiechnął się blado na wspomnienie zadowolonej twarzy swojej omegi - swojej _żony_ \- i syna; Pietro był wtedy za mały, by to zapamiętać, co czyniło z Erika jedyną osobę, która była w stanie przywołać w pamięci tę chwilę.  
  
Zafascynowany głos Raven przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. - Wow - szepnęła, oglądając konia z każdej strony, po czym wbiła w alfę swój świdrujący wzrok. - Nauczy mnie pan tego?  
  
\- Jasne - uśmiechnął się łagodnie, wyciągając z pojemnika dwie serwetki i podając jedną z nich blondynce.  
  
Ciężko było mu się skupić ze spojrzeniem omegi na swojej twarzy i dłoniach - dwa razy odwzajemnił jego wzrok i dostał w odpowiedzi nieśmiały, słodki uśmiech, a Charles dosłownie na moment koncentrował się na blacie stolika. Raven posłusznie naśladowała jego ruchy, chłonąc jego proste instrukcje niczym głodna gąbka i już wkrótce stał przed nią jej własny biały konik z origami, który pochwalił jej tata.  
  
Wtedy do ich stolika podszedł kelner ( _omega_ , jak stwierdził Erik, wdychając ostrożnie powietrze i obserwując niepewne ruchy chłopaka) i postawił przed każdym z nich filiżankę innego napoju oraz ozdobny talerz z apetycznie wyglądającym ciastem.  
  
\- Naprawdę nie trzeba było, Eriku - odezwał się Charles, kiedy kelner oddalił się prędko i balansując tacką podążył w kierunku innej loży.  
  
\- O czym mówisz? - zapytał niewinnie Lehnsherr, upijając powoli łyk gorącej kawy. Xavier spojrzał na niego ze zmęczoną miną mówiącą ni mniej, ni więcej co “naprawdę?” i alfa nie umiał powstrzymać się od chichotu.  
  
\- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię - westchnął, ale tak czy siak poszedł w ślady Raven i wbił widelczyk w wypiek, kosztując go z rozkoszą wypisaną na twarzy.  
  
\- Mieszkacie tutaj? - zapytał po chwili ciszy Erik. - Dziwne, że nigdy wcześniej was nie widziałem. To małe miasteczko, każdy zna się choćby z widzenia.  
  
Charles odchrząknął ze zmieszaniem, uciekając wzrokiem na swoje ciasto i starając się za wszelką cenę nie spojrzeć alfie w oczy. - Jesteśmy tu przejazdem.  
  
Erik potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by zamaskować swoje rozczarowanie.  
  
\- Długo tu zostaniecie? - spytał, siląc się na jak najbardziej obojętny ton głosu.  
  
\- Szczerze mówiąc to nie wiem - przyznał omega, obserwując, jak Raven sięga po następną serwetkę i w przerwach w jedzeniu zgina ją i składa w kształt konia. - Początkowy zamysł był taki, żeby tylko coś tu zjeść i jechać dalej, ale w końcu wynajęliśmy pokój w tym motelu na obrzeżu i zostaliśmy na dłużej.  
  
\- Podróżujecie po kraju czy macie jakiś konkretny cel? - tym razem Charles wydawał się jeszcze bardziej spięty i Lehnsherr zaczął rozważać zmianę tematu.  
  
\- Podróżujemy - odparł w końcu, przykładając filiżankę do ust i biorąc łyk herbaty. - Chciałem pokazać Raven trochę świata. Wiesz, zacieśnianie więzów i w ogóle - dodał pół-żartem, pół-serio, i Erik poczuł się winny. Nic dziwnego, że Pietro nie przywiązał się do niego tak jak inne dzieci przywiązywały się do swoich ojców, skoro był przez niego zaniedbywany przez niemal całe dzieciństwo poczynając od śmierci swojej matki. Erik przez długie lata nie umiał pogodzić się z tą stratą - i dlatego odpychał szukającego miłości dzieciaka wtedy, kiedy ten najbardziej go potrzebował. Świadomość tego, co mu zrobił, uderzyła w niego za późno, aby mógł to naprawić.  
  
\- To dobry pomysł - skomentował, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego milczenie trochę się przedłużyło.  
  
Charles albo tego nie zauważył, albo nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Ty, jak sądzę, jesteś miejscowym?  
  
\- Tak - odparł Erik, z niepokojem wdychając zapach omegi, który wręcz emanował napięciem. Posłał mu życzliwy uśmiech, by to zmienić i trochę podziałało - Xavier odpowiedział tym samym, ponownie sięgając po filiżankę. - Mieszkam na osiedlu domów jednorodzinnych, całkiem niedaleko.  
  
\- Ta mieścina nie wydaje się szczególnie ciekawa, hm? - spytał rozbawiony Charles.  
  
\- I masz rację, nie jest - zgodził się Erik, szczerząc się po rekiniemu. - Ale dobrze się tu żyje. Jeśli lubi się spokój, oczywiście.  
  
\- Nie wyglądasz na takiego, co lubi spokój. Nigdy nie spotkałem alfy, która lubiłaby spokój - oświadczył z uśmiechem Xavier, sięgając po serwetkę, by zetrzeć z brody Raven masę czekoladową. Lehnsherr zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
  
\- A ja nigdy nie spotkałem omegi, która potrafiłaby tak stawiać się alfie - odciął się, w głębi duszą prosząc, by nie obraziło to Charlesa; udało się.  
  
\- Nie żyjmy w świecie stereotypów - odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem i uniósł widelczyk, żeby dokończyć swój kawałek ciasta. - Czasy się zmieniają, a my musimy iść do przodu, czyż nie?  
  
\- W pełni się zgadzam - wymamrotał do siebie Erik, biorąc duży łyk espresso.  
  
Jeden rzut oka na ich niemal puste filiżanki i talerzyki wystarczył, aby zrozumiał, że czas się pożegnać, chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał. Nadzwyczaj dobrze mu się rozmawiało - był zaskoczony, że umie jeszcze prowadzić konwersacje z omegami.  
  
Odkaszlnął z zawstydzeniem, którego się po sobie nie spodziewał.  
  
\- Będę niegrzeczny, jeśli poproszę cię o numer telefonu? - zapytał, patrząc Xavierowi prosto w oczy. Dostrzegł na jego policzkach lekki rumieniec i musiał przyznać, że bardzo mu to pasowało.  
  
\- Sądzę, że nie - odpowiedział i choć jego zapach przesiąknięty był nieśmiałością, nie odwrócił wzroku, dzielnie wpatrując się w oczy Erika z taką samą intensywnością.  
  
Alfa sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej komórkę, po czym otworzył kontakty i po wybraniu opcji “dodaj nowy kontakt” podał ją omedze, który przyjął go z uroczym w mniemaniu Erika rumieńcem. Wpisanie numeru i podpisaniem go krótkim “Charles X.” zajęło mu niecałe pięć sekund; musiał być na bieżąco z technologią, w przeciwieństwie do nieco staromodnego pod tym względem Erika.  
  
\- Dzięki - szepnął, kiedy dostał urządzenie z powrotem. Zerknął na nowo utworzony kontakt, aby upewnić się, że naprawdę tam jest; był i cieszył jego oko niemal równie bardzo co uśmiech na twarzy Xaviera.  
  
\- Powinienem wracać do domu - westchnął, chowając telefon do kieszeni jeansów. - Jak nie zrobię obiadu, to Pietro zamówi pizzę, a nie chcę, żeby w kółko jadł te fast foody.  
  
\- Pietro to twój syn, tak? - spytał Charles, pomagając Raven z suwakiem jej kurtki i czapką.  
  
\- Tak - zgodził się Erik, zapinając swoją wiatrówkę. - Myślę, że by cię polubił - oznajmił, puszczając do dziewczynki perskie oczko, a blondynka zachichotała.  
  
\- Ciężko tego małego złośnika nie lubić - mruknął Xavier i naciągnął czapkę na jej uszy. Powietrze wypełniła jego duma, której wdychanie trochę przytłaczało Erika, ale było w tej woni coś, co mu się spodobało.  
  
\- Pewnie ma to po tacie - wtrącił, z zadowoleniem obserwując rozkwitający na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny uśmiech. Poruszył nosem, pozwalając jego przyjemnemu, beztroskiemu w tej chwili zapachowi zawładnąć swoim umysłem - bądź co bądź, ten omega naprawdę dobrze pachniał.  
  
Erik zapłacił, zapewniając Charlesa, że “to naprawdę nie jest problem, przecież to on ich zaprosił” i wspólnie opuścili kawiarnię.  
  
\- Zaparkowałem samochód gdzieś tam - wymamrotał Xavier, obracając się nieco i gestem głowy wskazując w górę uliczki. Lehnsherr westchnął, brzmiąc bardziej cierpiętniczo niż zamierzał. Cholera, on w ogóle nie zamierzał brzmieć cierpiętniczo!  
  
\- A ja tam - oświadczył, wskazując przeciwny kierunek. Charles przygryzł dolną wargę, jego zapach zabarwił się smutkiem. Erik był niemalże pewien, że sam pachniał podobnie.  
  
\- To do zobaczenia - powiedział, kłaniając się szarmancko najpierw Raven, a potem omedze. - Zadzwonię.  
  
\- Będę czekał - uśmiechnął się mniejszy mężczyzna. - Do zobaczenia.  
  
\- Do widzenia! - zawołała blondyneczka i już po paru sekundach ona i jej ojciec oddalili się na tyle, że Erik nie słyszał ich głosów.  
  
Był jednak tak zdekoncentrowany zgrabnymi pośladkami omegi, że nawet tego nie zauważył.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy przestąpił próg kuchni, w oczy rzuciło mu się najpierw duże opakowanie pizzy z połową zawartości, a dopiero potem rozwalony na kuchennym krześle Pietro.  
  
\- Myślałem, że już dzisiaj nie przyjedziesz - zażartował chłopak przez ugryzieniem kawałka margherity. - Gdzie byłeś? Zostawiłeś zakupy w bagażniku?  
  
Erik prawie trzasnął się dłonią w czoło: oczywiście, że zapomniał pójść w końcu do tego cholernego Wal-Martu. A wszystko przez tego czarującego omegę, którego numer spoczywał bezpiecznie w pamięci jego telefonu.

 


	4. Disneyowski wieczór

Sięgnięcie po komórkę i wybranie kontaktu oznaczonego imieniem Charlesa było dla Erika niesamowicie trudnym wyzwaniem. To nie tak, że nie chciał do niego zadzwonić albo nie miał pomysłu, pod którego pretekstem mógłby go znowu zobaczyć, nie. Prawdę mówiąc wymyślił już tyle różnych miejsc, gdzie mogliby się spotkać i które byłyby atrakcją dla Raven, iż zaczynało mu się wszystko mieszać i był o krok od zapisania ich w notatniku. Sęk w tym, że kompletnie nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę, co powiedzieć - nie poznawał samego siebie. Co stało się z tym przebojowym i odważnym alfą, postrachem innych równych sobie osobników i casanovą bet i omeg?   
  
W końcu zdecydował się na ostateczny ruch trzeciego dnia od ich przypadkowego spotkania w parku - popchnęła go do tego nieprzyjemna myśl, iż za jakiś czas Xavierowie wyruszą w dalszą podróż i z dalszego kontaktu nici. Porwał telefon ze stolika kawowego, na którym zostawił go nim zatopił się w lekturze artykułu w prasie codziennej, nacisnął ikonę kontaktów i już po chwili przykładał urządzenie do ucha, wsłuchując się w sygnał wykonywania połączenia.   
  
Wydawało mu się, że minął właśnie piąty lub szósty impuls, kiedy w słuchawce rozległ się zniekształcony, lecz wciąż rozpoznawalny głos omegi.   
  
\- Halo?   
  
\- Cześć - powiedział, odchrząknąwszy uprzednio. - To ja, Erik, Erik od kawiarni.   
  
Nie minęła sekunda, a wszystkie trybiki w głowie Charlesa wskoczyły na swoje miejsce i alfa mógł usłyszeć w jego głosie miękki uśmiech. - Witaj, Eriku. Zadzwoniłeś.   
  
\- Nie rzucam słów na wiatr - odparł, rozpierając się wygodnie na brązowym fotelu i składając gazetę jedną ręką. - Przepraszam, że odezwałem się tak późno.   
  
\- Jak to mówią, lepiej późno niż wcale - zaśmiał się Charles i Lehnsherr nie umiał powstrzymać się od szerokiego, niemalże rekiniego uśmiechu, który pojawił się znikąd na jego twarzy.    
  
Odłożył czasopismo na stolik. - Zastanawiałem się, czy ty i Raven znaleźlibyście dla mnie czas. Bo jeśli tak, to moglibyśmy gdzieś pójść… Czy Raven lubi Disneya?   
  
\- O tak, bardzo - odpowiedział szybko Xavier; w tle dało się słyszeć szeleszczenie pościeli i kliknięcie wyłącznika lampki nocnej. - A co do wcześniejszego pytania: owszem, znaleźlibyśmy.    
  
\- Kiedy? - zapytał Erik i założył nogę na nogę, i ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ścianie podrapał się po jednodniowym zaroście. Charles wahał się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.   
  
\- Co powiesz na jutrzejsze popołudnie? Godzina zależy od ciebie - oświadczył w końcu i kiedy Erik otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, usłyszał w słuchawce głos dziewczynki. Raven mówiła zbyt niewyraźnie i cicho, żeby był w stanie ją zrozumieć, w dodatku komórka zniekształcała dźwięk na tyle, iż gdyby nie jego wyczulony słuch, alfa mógłby w ogóle jej nie dosłyszeć. Nagłe, głośne szumy rozpoznał jako ruch dłoni Charlesa, który zakrywał mikrofon urządzenia w celu wymienienia paru zdań ze swoją córką i po paru sekundach bariera zniknęła.   
  
\- Wybacz - odezwał się omega, brzmiąc na tak  _ winnego _ , że Erika znów zalała fala alfiej troski.   
  
\- Nic się nie stało, naprawdę - zapewnił go, używając do tego najdelikatniejszego tonu głosu, na jaki było go stać i uśmiechnął się, aby nadać swojej wypowiedzi ciepłego charakteru. - To Raven, prawda? Przytul ją ode mnie - dodał, odwracając tym samym uwagę Xaviera. Do jego uszu doszedł tłumiony chichot omegi, a po chwili także jego córki; perlisty śmiech melodyjnie zabrzmiał w powietrzu i alfa pożałował, iż nie może poczuć zapachu Xavierów, który musiał być teraz naprawdę słodki i pełen endorfin.    
  
Zaczekał aż Charles i Raven ucichną, zanim się odezwał. - Proponuję kino. Podobno grają teraz jakąś nową disneyowską bajkę, nie pamiętam tytułu…   
  
\- Vaiana? - przerwał mu drugi mężczyzna z entuzjazmem, który szybko spłonął, kiedy omega zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobił. - Ja… ja przepraszam, nie chciałem… - wykrztusił z siebie, jąkając się i ściszając głos. Erik poruszył się niespokojnie w swoim fotelu.   
  
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku - zapewnił go delikatnie. - Nic się nie stało. Dzięki za przypomnienie nazwy, nigdy się nie połapię w tych bajkowych imionach - dodał żartobliwie, za wszelką cenę starając się rozładować napięcie emanujące od drugiego końca połączenia. - Czy Raven chciałaby to obejrzeć?   
  
Wspomnienie blondynki skutecznie odwróciło uwagę omegi od czegoś, czego tak bardzo się obawiał. - I to jak. Męczy mnie tym od tygodni, ale jakoś nigdy nie było okazji.   
  
\- Dlatego zabieram was na to jutro o osiemnastej, co ty na to? - zapytał, krzywiąc się nieco, gdy podekscytowanie przejęło kontrolę nad jego niskim głosem, lecz nawet nie próbował zamaskować wyraźnego brzmienia swojego uśmiechu.   
  
\- Byłoby nam bardzo miło - usłyszał w odpowiedzi; w tle zaszumiały rolety.   
  
\- Podjadę po was, żebyś nie musiał sam szukać kina. Czy to jakiś problem?    
  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - oznajmił Charles i Erik rozluźnił się całkowicie, słysząc jego uśmiech.    
  
Wziął głęboki wdech. - Jutro, osiemnasta, parking pod motelem.    
  
\- Nie spóźnij się - mruknął z rozbawieniem omega. - Do zobaczenia jutro.   
  
\- Do zobaczenia.   
  
Erik położył komórkę na złożoną krzywo czarno-białą gazetę, po czym rozsiadł się w fotelu, wyciągając nogi przed siebie. Jedyne, czego chciał w tym momencie, to chwila ciszy i odpoczynku, ale akurat wtedy do pomieszczenia wpadł Pietro, rzucając się na stojącą naprzeciwko fotela kanapę.    
  
\- Tato?   
  
Mężczyzna otworzył jedno oko w celu zerknięcia na swojego syna, ale mógł tylko obrzucić wzrokiem jego długie nogi, wystające poza sofę i dyndające sztywno w powietrzu.    
  
\- Mhm?   
  
\- Wychodzę jutro wieczorem, okej? - głos młodego alfy był mocny i pewny, lecz kiedy Erik wziął oddech, poczuł w powietrzu wyraźną nutę obawy. Otworzył drugie oko.   
  
\- Z kim? - zapytał, siląc się na ostry (w granicach przyzwoitości, nie chciał, by Pietro bał się z nim rozmawiać) ton. Nogi chłopaka poruszyły się nerwowo.   
  
\- Z Loganem.    
  
Erik otworzył usta, ale kiedy nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, ponownie je zamknął i zacisnął w wąską kreskę, szukając odpowiednich słów. Jeżeli Pietro nie chciał mu powiedzieć, z kim naprawdę się spotykał, nie chciał go to tego przymuszać, ale nie mógł też pozwolić, aby jego własny syn kłamał mu w oczy.   
  
\- Gdzie idziecie? - zapytał zamiast tego, odchrząkując ze zmieszaniem.    
  
\- Logan mówił coś o pizzerii, a ja chciałem spacer, więc prawdopodobnie zrobimy i to, i to - oświadczył Pietro, siadając po turecku i prostując się z zadowoleniem. - Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza?   
  
Starszy alfa potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Jeżeli tego chcesz i nie dzieje ci się krzywda, nie mam żadnych przeciwwskazań.    
  
Srebrnowłosy chłopak zeskoczył wesoło z kanapy, poprawiając rolującą mu się na brzuchu czarną koszulkę. - Dzięki, tato.    
  
\- Nie ma sprawy - bąknął w odpowiedzi Erik, odprowadzając wybiegającego z salonu siedemnastolatka spod półprzymkniętych powiek.    
  
Któregoś dnia Pietro i tak będzie musiał przedstawić mu swoją omegę (lub betę, Lehnsherr nie przekreślał również tej opcji), a na razie mężczyzna bez pośpiechu zamknął oczy i oddał się w ramiona Morfeusza.   
  
***   
  
Wybór ubrań na tak z pozoru zwyczajne spotkanie wcale nie był tak prosty, jak Erik początkowo myślał. Kiedy poinformował Logana o swoich planach na wieczór, Howlett uniósł brwi i ze specyficznym uśmiechem poradził, żeby nie wciskał się w golfy, po czym w dziwnym pośpiechu odjechał z parkingu przed tartakiem, na pożegnanie migając Erikowi światłami Chevroleta.   
  
Pietro z kolei odradził mu zgolenie kiełkującego na jego policzkach rudawego zarostu - nie, żeby Erik w ogóle zamierzał; w innym wypadku musiałby pokazać się Charlesowi z plastrem na policzku albo szyi, a ujawnienia swojej porażki by nie zniósł.   
  
Koniec końców, po blisko piętnastominutowej walce wręcz ze stosem ukrytych w szafie ubrań, skończył z parą ciemnych jeansów w jednej ręce i szarym swetrem z okrągłym dekoltem w drugiej. Chciał pozytywnie zaprezentować się jako alfa - dobrze umięśniony, wysoki i emanujący władzą, lecz nie agresywny i stwarzający zagrożenie. Nie chciał, aby Charles drżał ze strachu na jego widok, ale czuł się bezpiecznie.   
  
Kiedy schodził na parter, Pietra jeszcze tam nie było - najwyraźniej nadal się stroił, więc Erik krzyknął tylko w stronę schodów, że wychodzi. Chłopak odkrzyknął w odpowiedzi “okej” i mężczyzna złapał swoją kurtkę oraz kluczyki do samochodu, i wyszedł na podjazd.    
  
Jak na złość, centrum znów było zakorkowane i Lehnsherr musiał pospiesznie wycofać swojego Cadillaca z coraz dłuższej kolejki, a następnie zawrócić i pojechać dobrze sobie znanym objazdem, który prowadził przez niemalże nieużywane podmiejskie uliczki. Pod motelem znalazł się dwie minuty przed osiemnastą, na co uśmiechnął się dumnie i wyłączył silnik. Wyszedł z samochodu i stanąwszy tuż obok niego oparł się o udami o maskę. Pogoda była znośna, chociaż niebo w całości zakrywały szare chmury, przez które nie przebijał się nawet promień słońca; mimo wszystko Erik z zadowoleniem postawił kołnierz swojej wiatrówki, odkrywając, że przeszywający wiatr nie dokuczał tego dnia tak bardzo jak przez ostatni tydzień.   
  
Nie musiał czekać długo - zdawało się, że o równej osiemnastej jedne z motelowych drzwi otworzyły się i najpierw pojawiła się w nich owinięta długim szalem Raven, w różowiutkiej kurtce i fioletowych getrach, a dopiero potem Charles. Omega miał na sobie swój szary płaszcz (przez dłuższą chwilę Erik nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego naprawdę  _ wąskich _ bioder) i jeansowe rurki - tak, rurki, oczy alfy go nie myliły. Mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi, a kiedy odwrócił się i wyprostował, jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem Erika i omega uśmiechnął się olśniewająco.   
  
Raven podbiegła do Lehnsherra, ponownie wtulając się w jego nogi entuzjastycznie. - Dzień dobry.   
  
\- Hej, mała - odparł lekko, klękając na jego kolano, by również ją przytulić. Dziewczynka zachichotała, a jej beztroski zapach połaskotał Erika w nozdrza. - Gotowa na bajkę?   
  
\- Tak! - zawołała radośnie, pozwalając alfie wstać, gdy w pobliżu pojawił się jej tata. Charles posłał Erikowi nieśmiały uśmiech.   
  
\- Cześć - powiedział cicho i włożył ręce do kieszeni płaszcza; wyższy mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, odwzajemniając uśmiech.   
  
\- Cześć - odmruknął, poruszając nosem i wdychając tyle woni omegi na raz, ile tylko zdołał. - Pięknie wyglądasz.   
  
Policzki Charlesa spłonęły rumieńcem, a jego oczy przybrały kształt talerzy, gdy próbował - bezskutecznie - zapanować nad swoim zapachem.    
  
\- Dziękuję - jego głos był cichy i niepewny, ale Erik wiedział,  _ wyczuł _ , że Xavier poczuł się doceniony.    
  
\- Nie ma za co - zapewnił szarmancko, cofając się, by otworzyć tylnie drzwi i wpuścić do środka Raven. Mała w mig załapała, gdzie są pasy i jak je zapiąć, dzięki czemu Lehnsherr mógł zwrócić swoją uwagę na jej ojca. Obszedł Cadillaca, aby stanąć po stronie pasażera i również te drzwiczki otworzył, gestem wolnej ręki zapraszając Charlesa do środka.   
  
\- Wspaniałe auto - skomentował omega, podchodząc do Erika i siadając na miejsce pasażera. - DeVille?   
  
Erik zesztywniał w szoku. Czyżby ten mężczyzna był aż tak idealny i znał się na samochodach? Kiedy cisza się przedłużała, a Charles skończył zapinać swój pas bezpieczeństwa, alfa odchrząknął w zwiniętą w pięść dłoń.   
  
\- Owszem, z ‘64 - dodał z dumą, posyłając mężczyźnie perskie oko, gdy ten na niego spojrzał. - Kosztował mnie prawie bezcen, bo koleś, który go sprzedawał, zamierzał oddać go na złom za parę dolców i było mu wszystko jedno - wyjaśnił, obchodząc samochód, by usiąść w fotelu kierowcy. - Nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi, którzy złomują takie cudeńka.   
  
\- Chyba nie rozumieją konceptu dusz tych maszyn - westchnął w zamyśleniu Charles, z czułością głaszcząc wewnętrzną stronę drzwiczek.   
  
\- Pewnie masz rację - zgodził się Erik i sprawnym ruchem nadgarstka zmusił silnik do współpracy.   
  
***   
  
Na całe szczęście parking pod kinem był niemal pusty i Erik szybko znalazł wystarczająco duże miejsce, aby nie ryzykować obiciem albo zarysowaniem swojego zadbanego, potężnego Sedana. Raven wyskoczyła ze środka niczym z procy, ignorując szczypiące w nos zimno późnojesiennego wieczoru i od razu podbiegła do wiszącego za oszkloną ścianą plakatu disneyowskiej bajki, która, jak wydedukował Erik, była ową “Vaianą”. Dziewczynka przykleiła się do szyby, wygłodniałymi oczami lustrując bogaty, kolorowy nadruk.   
  
\- Nie zostaw śladu na szybie, słońce - zawołał za blondyneczką Charles, wychodząc z samochodu i poprawiając pogięty w paru miejscach płaszcz. Lehnsherr poszedł w jego ślady, po czym zamknął Cadillaca, przy okazji zdrapując z bocznej szyby jakiegoś zabłąkanego owada i krzywiąc się przy tym tak niemiłosiernie, że po chwili usłyszał śmiech omegi i poczuł jego rozbawioną woń.   
  
\- Co? - spytał ogłupiały, prostując się z resztkami insekta między palcami. Xavier machnął lekceważąco ręką.   
  
\- Nic, po prostu… - wykrztusił, tłumiąc swój chichot ręką; dopiero teraz Erik zauważył, że omega miał na dłoniach czarne rękawiczki bez palców, dodające mu pewnej dozy elegancji.    
  
\- Co? - zapytał z rekinim uśmiechem, z dziecięcą uciechą wdychając przyjemny, radosny zapach mniejszego mężczyzny. - Co takiego zrobiłem?   
  
\- Masz cudowną mimikę twarzy - wyznał omega i parsknął śmiechem jeszcze dwukrotnie, zanim zdołał się uspokoić.    
  
\- Nie wiem, czy to był komplement - oświadczył alfa, zmierzając w stronę Raven, - czy może nie - wymamrotał i otworzył drzwi znajdujące się tuż obok oczarowanej plakatem dziewczynki. - Ale dziękuję.   
  
Charles bez słowa, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy i beztroską w zapachu położył dłoń na ramieniu swojej córki, wprowadzając ją do środka budynku; kiedy mijał Erika, alfa celowo wziął głęboki oddech, aby nacieszyć się miękką, a jednocześnie wyraźną wonią Xavierów, ale wtedy w jego nozdrza wdarł się zapach innej alfy. Dość silnej i dumnej, by Lehnsherr poczuł zagrożenie swojej pozycji i wyprostował się tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, przybierając postawę obrońcy stada. (Którego notabene druga połowa była teraz gdzieś na mieście z “Loganem”, ale coś w głębi Erika kwalifikowało Xavierów jako jego, może, tymczasową rodzinę do ochrony.)   
  
Charles wyczuł zmianę w jego zapachu i spojrzał na niego przez ramię z marsem na czole. - Wszystko w porządku, Eriku?   
  
Mężczyzna otaksował wzrokiem całe wnętrze kinowego holu: dwie inne rodziny, w tym jedna składająca się z samych bet, a druga z dwóch małych dzieci, omegi i  _ alfy _ . Wysokiego, napuszonego, ale widocznie młodszego od Lehnsherra osobnika, który władczo oplatał swoją drobną partnerkę umięśnionym ramieniem.   
  
\- Chodzi o niego? - zapytał Charles, który najwyraźniej również wywąchał alfę i teraz przyglądał się z ciekawością jego omedze odwzajemniającej jego zainteresowane spojrzenie. Cóż, tego Erik mógł się spodziewać - omegi zawsze tak na siebie reagowały: nigdy wrogością czy strachem, ale nieziemskim zaintrygowaniem, które ich alfy albo bety (o ile jakieś miały) musiały temperować.    
  
Ledwie powstrzymał się pokusie otoczenia Charlesa ramieniem w sposób, w jaki robił to alfa po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. - Tak, o niego. Nie podoba mi się, chodźmy kupić bilety.    
  
Charles skinął posłusznie głową, bez słowa sprzeciwu podążając za Erikiem prowadzącym ich do kasy. Lehnsherr uparł się, iż to on zapłaci za wstęp ( _ Zaprosiłem was, prawda? A więc ja płacę. _ ) i w dodatku zaproponował Raven popcorn, na co ta, po niechętnej aprobacie swojego taty, wybrała karmelowy.    
  
Kiedy obsługująca maszynę młodziutka omega podała Erikowi kubek ciepłego popcornu pachnącego solą i cukrem, Charles ze zmieszanym uśmiechem zakrył dłonią oczy.   
  
\- To największa porcja - powiedział i alfa tylko skinął głową.    
  
\- Zgadza się.   
  
\- Popcornu. Z karmelem.   
  
\- Śmiem tak mniemać.   
  
\- Kosztująca tyle co… - zaczął prędko omega, ale Erik przerwał mu śmiechem.   
  
\- Nie martw się o cenę, dobrze? To tylko popcorn, a patrz ile z niego uciechy - oznajmił, wskazując na uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha Raven, która rzuciła niewyraźne “dziękuję” zanim zaczęła wyłuskiwać pojedyncze ziarna prażonej kukurydzy. Kiedy Xavier nie wydawał się przekonany, Erik sięgnął do kubełka i zgarnął trochę popcornu, który wrzucił sobie potem do ust. - Ja też go lubię - wymamrotał, powodując chichot Charlesa.   
  
Sala kinowa była prawie pusta - oprócz Lehnsherra i Xavierów na film zdecydowały się tylko pozostałe dwie rodziny, co dawało łącznie jedynie dwanaście osób i mnóstwo wolnych miejsc. Obca alfa i jego partnerka oraz dzieci zajęli miejsca na samej górze, bety - w rogu dolnego rzędu siedzeń, więc Erik zaprowadził Charlesa i Raven na sam środek, w miejscu, w którym, jego zdaniem, był najlepszy widok. Dziewczynka usadowiła się między dorosłymi - Charles posłał Erikowi ciepły uśmiech, zanim zgasły światła.   
  
Nie żeby Erik był jakimś znawcą czy czymś takim, ale wydawało mu się, że bajka była naprawdę niezła biorąc pod uwagę zainteresowanie Raven i fakt, że sam nie przysnął w połowie, do czego miał poważną tendencję. Nie lubił księżniczek i tego rodzaju bzdetów, lecz akurat ta animacja trafiła w jego gusta, a nawet parę razy rozśmieszyła. Dzięki wielu filtrom powietrza nie dotarły do nich zapachy innych gości kina i Erik mógł swobodnie nawdychać się rozbawionego Charlesa i radosnej Raven.    
  
Kiedy po blisko dwóch godzinach wielkie reflektory znów rozbłysły, Erik czuł się tak naładowany endorfinami jak nigdy wcześniej i nie zwrócił uwagi na posyłającego mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia alfę, a zamiast tego skoncentrował się na rozciągającej się blondyneczce.   
  
\- Podobało się? - zapytał, głaszcząc ją po włosach, chociaż dobrze znał odpowiedź. Tak jak się spodziewał, mała pokiwała energicznie głową.    
  
\- Bardzo! - oznajmiła ku zadowoleniu Lehnsherra, który również wstał i tak jak Charles zaczął zbierać z sąsiedniego siedzenia swoją kurtkę, portfel i telefon.    
  
\- A tobie się podobało, tatusiu? - usłyszał zza swoich pleców i nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.    
  
\- Oczywiście - zapewnił ją omega i kiedy Erik odwrócił się, naciągając na siebie wiatrówkę, zapytał: - Nie jesteś ciekawa, czy panu Lehnsherrowi się podobało?    
  
Raven obróciła się do niego na pięcie, z uroczym uśmiechem wpatrując się mu w oczy. - Podobało się panu?   
  
Erik zaśmiał się przyjaźnie, nawiązując krótki kontakt wzrokowy z Charlesem.    
  
\- Podobało - odpowiedział, spuszczając wzrok na dziewczynkę, która zwycięsko okręciła się w miejscu.   
  
\- Widzisz, tatusiu? Mam dobry gust - oświadczyła nagle, wywołując salwę śmiechu obu mężczyzn.    
  
Wyszli na zewnątrz, na ciemny i zimny wieczór obleczony całunem z gwiazd. Charles stanął w miejscu i zadarł głowę, wpatrując się w nie z łagodnym uśmiechem; pachniał spokojem, na co Erik uniósł koniuszki ust.   
  
\- W takie wieczory jak dzisiaj moja mama zabierała mnie i mojego brata na największy balkon w domu i do późnej nocy szukaliśmy gwiazdozbiorów - powiedział omega, podchodząc do Cadillaca, po czym oparł się przedramieniem o jego dach. Gdy Erik odblokował zamek, Raven wskoczyła na tylne siedzenie, opatulając się ciepłem samochodu i swoim szalikiem, a jej bystre oczy przeszyły Lehnsherra, kiedy mężczyzna obchodził maszynę, by stanąć metr od Charlesa.   
  
\- Hank zawsze znajdował wszystkie przede mną, ale często udawał, że ich nie widzi tylko po to, żebym mógł mu pokazać - dodał omega i posłał Erikowi zadumany uśmiech. - A kiedy było już późno mama nie ścigała nas do łóżek, ale robiła po kubku kakao i opowiadała jakieś anegdotki. Mówiła, że to wszystko jej się przydarzyło i wierzyłem jej przez jakieś dwanaście lat, a potem mój tata opowiedział, jak naprawdę się z mamą poznali i całe moje dzieciństwo legło w gruzach.   
  
Omega zaśmiał się uroczo, przywołując uśmiech na twarz drugiego mężczyzny.   
  
\- Mój tata straszył, że mnie zje jak nie posprzątam w swoim pokoju i nie wyniosę śmieci - wyznał z pozoru obojętnym tonem, po czym zarechotał, kiedy Charles spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.    
  
\- Weź - wymamrotał Xavier, w międzyczasie przewracając oczami z szerokim uśmiechem i dźgnął Erika w ramię.   
  
Raven zastukała w szybę, a kiedy obaj na nią spojrzeli, uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Charles westchnął.   
  
\- No tak, czas na nas - bąknął i odsunął się od drzwi, by je otworzyć.   
  
Erik przygryzł dolną wargę, błądząc wzrokiem między zajętą pasami Raven, a moszczącym się na przedniej kanapie Charlesem. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że teraz albo nigdy, i nachylił się do zdumionej jego zachowaniem omegi.    
  
\- Erik? Coś się stało? - zapytał ostrożnie Xavier, wbijając palce w skórzaną tapicerkę. Lehnsherr westchnął i z trudem utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy.   
  
\- Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli zaproponuję wam nocleg? Będziemy mogli obejrzeć jakąś bajkę, zrobię wam naleśniki… Jestem niezłym kucharzem - wyszczerzył się po rekiniemu, nim dodał prędko: - Mam osobną łazienkę i pokój gościnny z dwuosobowym łóżkiem zamykany na klucz. Będziecie bezpieczni. Obiecuję.   
  
Nie mógł zdecydować, czy Charles wyglądał na bardziej zaszokowanego jego propozycją, czy onieśmielonego życzliwością, ale jego zapach był słodki niczym miód, co zapewniło Erika, iż nadal wszystko było w porządku.   
  
\- Nie mogę się zgodzić, to zdecydowanie za wiele…   
  
\- Tatusiu, proooszę! - rączki Raven oplotły Charlesa jak węże, a jej różowe wargi cmoknęły go po policzku prosząco, na co omega zachichotał i przez chwilę tylko wpatrywał się w Erika, nim otworzył usta i niemalże pokonany się zgodził.   
  
\- Kocham cię, tato! - pisnęła dziewczynka, ponownie całując swojego tatę w zarumieniony od intensywnego spojrzenia alfy policzek. Erik posłał jej perskie oko i parę sekund później siedział na miejscu kierowcy, wesoło nucąc pod nosem pierwszą lepszą melodię, o jakiej pomyślał.    
  
***   
  
Charles upierał się, żeby skoczyli do motelu po odzież na zmianę i podstawowe artykuły higieniczne, ale Erik zapewnił go, że ma w domu i to, i to. Omedze najwyraźniej nie tak bardzo zależało na swojej prośbie, bo Lehnsherr nie musiał go przekonywać - wystarczył ten jeden argument, aby go uciszyć.   
  
Tak jak się spodziewał, Pietra nie było jeszcze w domu - zegar wiszący w salonie wskazywał niewiele po godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej, więc Erik machnął mentalnie ręką na nieobecność swojego syna. Chłopak miał jeszcze prawie dwie godziny w zapasie, dlatego nie było sensu dręczyć go SMSami z zapytaniem, kiedy wróci; poza tym lepiej było, by Xavierowie oswoili się z wyglądem i zapachem jego domu przed przybyciem kolejnego alfy, który mógł dodatkowo zaniepokoić Charlesa, choć sądząc po swobodnym zachowaniu Pietra i jego nie tak ostrej, jeszcze nieco dziecięcej woni niekoniecznie musiało się to stać.    
  
Najpierw Erik oprowadził swoich gości po parterze - pokazał im salon, kuchnię i toaletę, a także podręczną spiżarkę, pomniejszoną kopię większej spiżarni znajdującej się w piwnicy, a dopiero potem zaprowadził ich na piętro. Wskazał drzwi do pokoju Pietra, a potem do swojego, następnie do ich wspólnej łazienki; później przyszła kolej na naprawdę obszerny i przyjemny, czysty pokój gościnny z nie tak małą łazienką. Zapach tej części domu był niemal neutralny: ani Pietro, ani Erik nie zaglądali tu zbyt często, więc powietrze było relaksująco nieskazitelne, co Charles przywitał z ulgą na twarzy.   
  
\- Poszukam dla was ubrań do spania, a wy w tym czasie możecie się tu rozgościć - zaproponował alfa, wycofując się do progu. Xavier skinął bez słowa głową i zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na leżącą na łóżku Raven, pozwalając Erikowi zamknąć za sobą drzwi.   
  
Odszukanie czegoś, co pasowałoby na prawie filigranowej figury Charlesa nie było łatwym zadaniem - Erik musiał przekopać się przez całą swoją szafę i pomedytować dla uspokojenia, recytując pod nosem jakąś niemiecką wyliczankę, której nauczyła go jego mama. W końcu los/Bóg/Odyn ( _ niepotrzebne skreślić _ , wymamrotał do siebie) się nad nim zlitował i spod stosu jego koszulek w rozmiarze XL wygrzebał nadzwyczaj mały ciemnoszary podkoszulek z rękawami za łokcie i długie piżamowe spodnie w szkocką kratę - poznał w nich spodnie, w których spał w czasach licealnych. Dotychczas nie miał pojęcia, że jeszcze je ma, ale ucieszył się z tego powodu: przynajmniej nie musiał zmuszać Charlesa do spania w o wiele za wielkich na niego spodenkach.    
  
Raven dostał się świeżo wyprany, wysterylizowany, czerwony podkoszulek Pietra, opinający chłopaka w ramionach i większości torsu oraz jego stare letnie spodenki w hawajskie wzory - Erik zdziwił się, że nastoletni alfa nadal je posiadał, ba!, nadal je nosił, skoro ich wzór wyglądał bardziej jak wzór na dziewczęcą spódniczkę.    
  
Zapukał delikatnie w drzwi do pokoju gościnnego i grzecznie poczekał, aż Charles zgodzi się na jego wejście, nim wparował do środka.   
  
\- To jedyne, co znalazłem - oznajmił, podając omedze poskładane w kostkę ubrania. Xavier przyjął je z wdzięcznym uśmiechem, po czym odłożył je na brzeg łóżka.   
  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho i widać było, że chce coś dodać, ale wtedy z łazienki wypadła uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Raven, wymachując dookoła mokrymi rękami.   
  
\- Możemy obejrzeć “Wall-E”? - zapytała entuzjastycznie, kompletnie ignorując rumieńce na twarzy swojego ojca, który zerknął kątem oka na alfę. Erik kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do niej szczerze.   
  
\- Oczywiście, m’am. To ty jesteś tutaj specjalistą od bajek, ja się będę słuchać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dużo nieświadomego Erika, BO MOGĘ i BO LUBIĘ (tak, jestem fanem Wolvesilvera i mieszkam w śmieciach, amen).  
> Edit: Chciałam skończyć ten rozdział nieco... dalej w fabule, ale jestem wykończona i nie chcę przeciągać go do 5k słów, więc łapcie na razie tyle ;)  
> Edit 2: Na razie fluff, ale obiecuję akcję, obiecuję angst, obiecuję. Wszystko z czasem ;))  
> Przepraszam za spóźnienie i mam dla was informację - w związku z rokiem szkolnym rozdziały będą się pojawiać rzadziej, naprawdę dużo rzadziej: postaram się wstawić coś chociaż raz na miesiąc, a jak mi się nie uda, to możecie mnie podpalić czy coś. Trzymajcie mnie za słowo ;)  
> Powodzenia 4 września, moje drogie X-Menowe ludki!


	5. Ta omega ma alfę, która ją obroni. Za każdą cenę.

“Wall-E” było gdzieś w połowie, a Raven jadła dopiero drugiego naleśnika z dżemem brzoskwiniowym, kiedy wyczulone alfie zmysły Erika wyłapały cichy szczęk zamka głównych drzwi w holu i mężczyzna po chwili kątem oka dostrzegł palące się tam światło. Nachylił się ku przejętego bajką Charlesowi i dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.  
  
\- Pietro wrócił - oznajmił szeptem, obserwując jak błyszczące w półmroku oczy omegi powiększają się z nerwów i strachu wyczuwalnego w jego woni. Ścisnął pokrzepiająco jego przedramię. - Wszystko w porządku. Pójdę po niego, dobrze?  
  
Kiedy Xavier skinął powoli głową, Erik dźwignął się na nogi i obszedł kanapę uważając, by nie niepokoić Raven wsuwającej sobie właśnie wielki kawałek naleśnika do ust. Pietro nadal krzątał się w holu, pozbywając się swojej srebrnej kurtki z ramion i równie srebrnych sportowych butów ze stóp, więc Erik miał dużo czasu, by jeszcze przed przejściem całego korytarza wywąchać zapach swojego syna. Pietro pachniał alfą zamiast omegi lub chociaż bety, w dodatku znajomą alfą i przez chwilę Erik już niemal wiedział, kto nią jest, ale wtedy korytarz się skończył i mężczyzna musiał przerwać swoją dedukcję.  
  
\- Jestem punktualnie! - oświadczył momentalnie srebrnowłosy, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście jak gdyby bał się, że starszy alfa wybuchnie gniewem. Erik przewrócił oczami z lekkim uniesieniem koniuszków warg; dokładnie w tym samym momencie Pietro musiał wyczuć woń Xavierów, bo zesztywniał, poruszając zaciekle nosem niczym królik.  
  
\- Wytłumaczysz mi, o co chodzi czy mam zgadywać? - zapytał mrukliwie i jego lewa brew wystrzeliła w górę, powodując wstrzymywane parsknięcie Erika.  
  
\- Mam… Mamy gości - odparł, lustrując chłopaka wzrokiem; nie zauważył żadnych zadrapań ani siniaków, więc od razu wykluczył bójkę, a dodatkowo czający się w kącikach ust alfy zawadiacki uśmiech i jego beztroska woń nie wskazywały, by tego wieczoru stało mu się coś złego. Potrząsnął dyskretnie głową. - Poznaliśmy się parę dni temu, nocują u nas. I nie rób takiej miny - dodał prędko, gdy dostrzegł znaczący uśmieszek siedemnastolatka. - To tylko znajomy.  
  
Oczywiście, że Pietro nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale pokiwał parokrotnie głową. - Tak, znajoma omega. Dokładnie. Wierzę ci. Stuprocentowo - po czym puścił do niego perskie oko i w zaskakująco wczesnym powrocie dobrego nastroju minął go, podążając w kierunku, z którego nadchodziła słodka woń. I Erik nie miał innego wyjścia niż pójść w jego ślady, poruszając z zaintrygowaniem nosem.  
  
Charles czekał jak na szpilkach, siedząc niemal na krawędzi kanapy, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści i otwartymi szeroko oczami. Zaniepokojona jego zachowaniem Raven odłożyła widelec na talerz i również zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na nadchodzące alfy, chociaż ona wydawała się być bardziej rozluźniona od swojego taty.  
  
Starszy Lehnsherr odchrząknął i z lekkim, łagodnym uśmiechem wskazał stojącego tuż obok siebie srebrnowłosego chłopaka. - Charles, poznaj Pietra. Pietro, to Charles i Raven Xavierowie.  
  
Młody alfa uśmiechnął się promiennie do omegi, po czym pomachał energicznie do Raven. - Miło poznać.  
  
Blondyneczka odmachała równie żywo, a na jej ślicznej twarzyczce wykwitł radosny grymas; jej ojciec wydał się nieco mniej zadowolony z obecności kolejnego osobnika alfiej natury w domu, ale Pietra nie można było nie lubić, więc siłą rzeczy jego zapach przesiąkł nutą sympatii, co Erik odnotował z niemałą satysfakcją.  
  
\- Oglądamy “Wall-E”, myślę, że możesz się przyłączyć, jeśli masz ochotę. Co o tym myślisz, Raven? - zerknął na obserwującą nastolatka dziewczynkę, która pokiwała z werwą głową. Mężczyzna spojrzał badawczo na chłopaka, zanim obszedł kanapę i usiadł na swoim poprzednim miejscu obok Raven. - Na blacie jest więcej naleśników, możesz je tu przynieść.  
  
I tak spędzili całkiem przyjemny wieczór, podczas którego Pietro rzucał sucharami na prawo i lewo, Raven śmiała się praktycznie z każdego z nich, a siedzący metr od siebie Erik i Charles skupiali się na animowanej opowieści bardziej niż swoje dzieci. W końcu to Disney, a z tego nie da się wyrosnąć.  
  
Około dwudziestej trzeciej Raven straciła całą energię i przysnęła z głową na ramieniu Charlesa - omega pogłaskał ją z ciepłym uśmiechem po włosach, a następnie najdelikatniej jak potrafił wziął na ręce i wstał.  
  
\- Zaniosę ją do łóżka i sam położę się spać, już trochę późno - oznajmił głosem bliskim szeptu, kiedy Erik wyprostował się i odchylił w jego stronę, aby lepiej go słyszeć.  
  
Alfa wahał się tylko ułamek sekundy, nim zapytał: - Dam radę namówić cię na lampkę wina? Mam każde, i czerwone, i białe…  
  
Przerwał, wytężając wzrok, by dojrzeć w półmroku reakcję Xaviera: mniejszy mężczyzna uśmiechał się z dozą rozbawienia, nieśmiało, a po chwili zmrużył zawadiacko jedno oko i jego uśmiech zmienił charakter w bardzo kokieteryjny.  
  
\- A może i dasz radę - odpowiedział z udawaną rozterką i wtedy Erik poczuł zmieszanie w zapachu Pietra, co wywołało tryumfalny uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Wracam za parę minut - dodał Charles i obrócił się zgrabnie, w drodze ku schodom udostępniając Lehnsherrowi idealny widok na swoje pośladki. Podziwianie ich zajęło Erikowi dłuższą chwilę, a kiedy omega zniknął na piętrze, mężczyzna spotkał speszony i jednocześnie znaczący wzrok nastolatka.  
  
\- Nieźle ci idzie... Jak na starucha - wymamrotał srebrnowłosy, kątem oka śledząc zakończenie bajki i żując zimnego naleśnika. Erik prychnął lekceważąco.  
  
\- Ty mi lepiej powiedz, jak było z “Loganem”, hm? - zapytał, celowo kładąc nacisk na imię alfy; pierwszą reakcją Pietra było zesztywnienie, dopiero po sekundzie siedemnastolatek znów usiadł tak krzywo jak wcześniej.  
  
\- Dobrze - odparł, ale najwyraźniej nawet dla niego brzmiało to zbyt chłodno, więc kontynuował: - Byliśmy w tej pizzerii i nad rzeką - swoją drogą pełno tam było śmieci, wiesz? - przeszliśmy się kawałek, ogólnie dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. O wiele lepiej niż się spodziewałem, choć było trochę zimno, a ta moja kurtka nie jest tak ciepła i na tę porę roku przydałaby mi się nowa, a jak przyjdzie zima to już w ogóle będę musiał kupić sobie nową, a nie wiem, czy znajdę znowu srebrną i jeśli rzeczywiście jej nie znajdę to będzie problem-  
  
\- Tak, tak, super - przerwał mu Erik, przewracając oczami i podnosząc ręce. - Wystarczyła mi ta pierwsza część zdania - dodał burkliwie i założył ręce na piersiach, wzdychając z umęczeniem. Dostrzegł, jak Pietro wzrusza ramionami i mruczy pod nosem, i żaden z nich nie odezwał się, dopóki na drewnianych schodach nie zabrzmiały kroki Charles i omega pojawił się w progu salonu z ręką podpartą o biodro.  
  
\- Co z tym winem? - spytał zaczepnie, uśmiechając się do Erika uroczo. Alfa nie mógł oprzeć się jego wielkim oczom i zapachowi: wstał, gestem ręki wyganiając nastolatka z pomieszczenia.  
  
\- Nie jesteś zmęczony? - odchrząknął, dając mu jednocześnie dyskretny znak, aby pospieszył się z ucieczką do swojego pokoju. Chłopak załapał aluzję i w mig podniósł się na nogi.  
  
\- Dobranoc - rzucił do obu mężczyzn, ze świstem powietrza znikając za rogiem korytarza. Charles odpowiedział cichym “dobranoc” (którego Pietro prawdopodobnie nie usłyszał), po czym odwrócił się do Lehnsherra i na jego delikatnej twarzy znów pojawił się czarujący uśmiech.  
  
\- Czerwone czy białe?  
  
Charles zaśmiał się krótko. - Czerwone. Dużo słodsze. No chyba, że jesteś wielbicielem tych ruskich za pół dolara, to możesz mi od razu przynieść całą butelkę.  
  
Tym razem Erik roześmiał się nisko, z wyprostowanymi plecami i szeroko rozstawionymi ramionami kierując się w stronę kredensu; sięgnął do najwyższej półki, wypełnionej wszelkiego rodzaju alkoholami i wyjął z niej butelkę Vinho, po drodze zdejmując z podwieszanej pod szafką półeczki dwa kieliszki.  
  
W tym samym czasie Charles zdążył już znaleźć sobie miejsce i kiedy alfa odwrócił się ku niemu z zapełnionymi do połowy lampkami w dłoniach, Xavier dyndał nogami z blatu wysepki.  
  
Lehnsherr nie umiał powstrzymać się od parsknięcia.  
  
\- Co? - zapytał pospiesznie zaskoczony omega, przekrzywiając głowę ku jeszcze większemu rozbawieniu Erika.  
  
Alfa wręczył mu jeden z kieliszków, drugim wskazując na jego stopy. - Brakuje ci jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów do podłogi. Ile ty masz wzrostu? Metr sześćdziesiąt?  
  
\- Metr siedemdziesiąt - bąknął do kieliszka Charles, kosztując alkoholu z uwagą.  
  
\- Niziołek - skomentował drugi mężczyzna, opierając się łokciem o równoległy blat i kryjąc swój uśmiechem za krawędzią szkła. Policzki Xaviera nabrały kolor dojrzałej truskawki i przez chwilę Erik miał wrażenie, że dokładnie tak samo zaczęła pachnieć jego woń.  
  
\- Nie jestem niski! - zaprotestował i zamachał kieliszkiem tak energicznie, iż Lehnsherr zaczął się martwić, czy jeśli ich konwersacja pójdzie w tym samym kierunku, to w lampce omegi zostanie więcej niż jeden mały łyk. Postanowił nie drążyć tematu (choć droczenie się z Charlesem sprawiało mu więcej przyjemności niż droczenie się z Pietrem czy nawet z Loganem, a to już było nie lada wyzwanie), więc przytknął kieliszek do ust i przechylił go, wlewając w siebie tyle wina, na ile pozwalała mu jego słodycz.  
  
Jedyne, czego nie mógł sobie odmówić, było zauważenie, że “niziołek” to wcale nie obelga, a jedynie komplement biorąc pod uwagę, że Bilbo Bagginsa grał ktoś tak atrakcyjny jak Martin Freeman.

  
Charles spojrzał na niego spode łba i szybko zmienił temat - Erika uspokoił jego równy, kołyszący zapach, nie zdradzający jego rzeczywistego zirytowania, dlatego tylko posłał mu uśmiech, odwracając się, żeby dolać sobie i omedze wina.  
  
  
***  
  
Stwierdzenie, iż Erik obudził się ze znakomitym samopoczuciem i całkowitym brakiem bólu głowy byłoby kłamstwem; zaiste jego fizyczny alfa nie pozwolił portugalskiemu alkoholowi na całkowite przejęcie władzy nad jego zmysłami, ale Vinho pozostawiło nieprzyjemny posmak w jego ustach i niewielkie, acz dokuczliwe puste łupanie z tyłu czaszki. Lehnsherr niechętnie wydostał się z plątaniny pościeli, rzucając pod nosem przekleństwa i skierował się ku drzwiom.  
  
Słuchał porannych faktów z radia stojącego w rogu kredensu i smażył jajecznicę, kiedy w kuchni zmaterializował się Charles z kwaśnym grymasem na twarzy i radosną Raven u swojego boku. - Dzień dobry!  
  
\- Dobry, Raven - odparł Erik z uśmiechem, puszczając do niej perskie oczko; zaraz po tym geście przeniósł wzrok na węszącego omegę. - Jak się spało?  
  
Charles posłał mu miękkie spojrzenie i w nozdrza wyższego mężczyzny uderzyła jego świeża woń. - Wspaniale, Eriku. Po tak długim spaniu na twardych hotelowych łóżkach materac taki jak ten jest naprawdę miłą odmianą - odpowiedział, po czym przydreptał bliżej kuchenki i stanął po drugiej stronie wysepki, opierając się o nią dłońmi. - Śniadania też potrafisz robić, huh?  
  
\- Tylko te najprostsze - zaznaczył Erik, skromnie spuszczając wzrok na mieszaninę żółtek i białek. Jego skonfundowanie wywołane określeniem ilości nocy spędzonych w motelach przez Xavierów wyparowało, zastąpione czystym zachwytem nad ogólnym wyglądem omegi. Wszystko dlatego, że Charles miał na sobie rurki, tym razem szare, i dopasowaną jasnoniebieską koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, podkreślającą wyjątkowy kolor jego oczu. Takie zestawienie samo przyciągało wzrok.  
  
\- Ale potrafisz - zalotny ton głosu omegi wyrwał go z zamyślenia nad konsystencją jajecznicy, a gdy Lehnsherr zerknął w górę, te niesamowite błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z uwagą, beztroską i czymś, czego Erik nie potrafił nazwać.  
  
Wtedy w kuchni pojawił się również Pietro, rozsypując tworzącą się powoli między mężczyznami atmosferę swoim szerokim uśmiechem, który został odwzajemniony przez blondynkę, kiedy tylko ta go zobaczyła.  
  
\- Elo, tata, dobry, panie Xavier - rzucił podczas przykucania przed dziewczynką. - Witaj, młoda - dodał, przybijając jej piątkę. Uśmiech Raven rozjaśnił jej symetryczną, uroczą twarz w sposób, który zakłuł Erika w serce - coś schowanego bardzo głęboko, coś, co nie widziało światła słonecznego od lat domagało się jego uwagi.  
  
Pierwszy raz od śmierci Magdy Erik poczuł, że tęskni za prawdziwym ciepłem pełnej rodziny i - co najważniejsze - że jest w stanie o nie zadbać.  
  
  
***  
  
Najpierw alfa upewnił się, że jego wyrośnięta siedemnastoletnia pociecha przekroczyła bezpiecznie bramę szkoły i dopiero potem jego Cadillac obrał kurs na motel, w którym Xavierowie wynajmowali pokój.  
  
\- Nie musisz spieszyć się do pracy? - zapytał Charles z miejsca pasażera na przedniej kanapie, dokładnie lustrując wzrokiem profil Erika. Lehnsherr uśmiechnął się kojąco, skupiając się na drodze, ale adresując uśmiech do lekko spiętego omegi.  
  
\- Poradzą sobie beze mnie. Napisałem już do Logana, żeby na mnie nie czekali, dołączę do nich później - oznajmił i po chwili wyczuł konsternację Charlesa. - Nie mówiłem ci o Loganie? - zerknął na niego badawczo. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową przecząco. - Ach, zapomniałem. Logan Howlett to mój przyjaciel z roboty, też jest alfą, ale dosyć przyjazną jak na standardy naszego fachu. Dosyć często przebywa z Pietrem i jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił mu krzywdy, więc powierzyłbym mu własne życie.  
  
\- To nie jest tak, że alfy nie przyjaźnią się ze sobą? - zapytał jeszcze bardziej zmieszany Xavier. - Znaczy to nie tak, że mam coś przeciwko, właściwie naprawdę dobrze to słyszeć, ale mimo wszystko… To chyba strasznie rzadko się zdarza?  
  
Erik pokiwał głową. - Tak, chyba tak. Nie dogaduję się z żadną alfą spoza rodziny oprócz Logana, ale on jest wyjątkiem. Naprawdę musisz go kiedyś poznać - dopowiedział z płonną nadzieją, iż w jakiś sposób, krok po kroku, uda mu się przekonać Xaviera do dłuższego pobytu w mieścinie. Omega westchnął, uciekając wzrokiem za szybę.  
  
\- Nie wiem, czy zdążę - wymruczał.  
  
\- Moglibyście zarezerwować trochę więcej nocy w motelu albo… albo zostać u mnie. Nie sprawiacie żadnego problemu, broń Boże! - pospieszył z zapewnieniem, gdy tylko Charles otwierał usta i wywołał tym salwę jego cichego śmiechu.  
  
\- Och, nie wiem, czy wspominałem, ale Raven nie zawsze jest taką anielicą - oświadczył, zyskując niezadowolony skowyt z tylnej kanapy.  
  
\- Tato! - zajęta dotychczas starą konsolą Pietra dziewczynka niemalże podskoczyła na swoim miejscu, na co Erik zarechotał, napotykając jej pełen pretensji wzrok w lusterku.  
  
Jego śmiech urwał się gwałtownie, kiedy Cadillac wjechał na motelowy parking i jakimś cudem znalazł wolne miejsce pomiędzy zielonym Fordem a nowoczesnym samochodem policyjnym.  
  
Po niewielkim placyku kręciło się paru funkcjonariuszy policji, głównie z krótkofalówkami w dłoniach, a dwóch z nich rozmawiało z mężczyzną wyglądającym na co najmniej lekko wystraszonego; Erik rozpoznał w nim właściciela moteliku, nienajmłodszego, ale sympatycznego betę, wdowca. Wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na kompletne niezrozumienie nastałej sytuacji, ale szybko zmieniło się to, kiedy dostrzegł wysiadającego z wozu Lehnsherra Charlesa.  
  
\- Panie Xavier! - zawołał, machając rękami szaleńczo i przywołując go do siebie. Omega zerknął ostrożnie na Erika, zanim niepewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku bety. Alfa położył dłoń na ramieniu Raven i po chwili wahania podążył za jej tatą.  
  
W tym czasie Charles zdążył już podejść do właściciela motelu i zapytać go, co się stało.  
  
\- Włamanie - otrzymał w odpowiedzi i dopiero wtedy Erik dostrzegł, że teren wokół drzwi do jednego z wynajmowanych mieszkanek został ogrodzony żółto-czarną taśmą policyjną, a samych drzwi… cóż, brakuje przynajmniej w połowie, a ich marne pozostałości wiszą na prawie wyłamanych ze ściany zawiasach. Domyślił się, że to ten pokój wynajmował Charles.  
  
\- Nikt nie widział sprawców, ale przyjechali tutaj o trzeciej w nocy czarnym Jeepem i włamali się wynajmowanego przez pana mieszkania - wyjaśnił młody policjant, _alfa_ , obracając się, by spojrzeć Charlesowi w oczy. - Zdemolowali wnętrze najprawdopodobniej w poszukiwaniu pana i pańskiej córki. Czy ma pan podejrzenia, kim mogli być napastnicy?  
  
Omega skulił się nieco, ale zarejestrował to tylko Erik; po ułamku sekundy ramiona niższego mężczyzny znów uniosły się, a cała jego postawa wyprostowała.  
  
\- Nie, nie mam zielonego pojęcia - oświadczył stanowczo, wkładając w swoje słowa jak najwięcej siły i opanowania - Lehnsherr zauważył, jak jego dłonie, zwisające swobodnie wzdłuż tułowia, zwijają się w pięści do tego stopnia, że zbielały mu kłykcie.  
  
\- Cóż, w takim razie jesteśmy zmuszeni do wszczęcia poszukiwań. Czy zgadzają się na to panowanie? - spytał funkcjonariusz, wyciągając z kieszeni notatnik i zerkając w oczekiwaniu na betę i omegę.  
  
Pięćdziesięcioletni właściciel powiedział “tak” w tym samym momencie, w którym od strony Xaviera padło “nie”.  
  
Erik nie wiedział, kto wyglądał na bardziej skonfundowanego: niedoświadczony policjant, właściciel motelu czy on sam.  
  
Twarz Charlesa była nieprzenikniona niczym maska i nawet zazwyczaj radzący sobie z odczytywaniem jej Erik nie potrafił powiedzieć, o czym myśli omega.  
  
\- Dziękuję za wszystko, ale zdecydowanie nie trzeba - zapewnił ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, posyłając policjantowi kojący, sztuczny uśmiech. - To pewnie zwykłe złodziejaszki, nie spodziewali się, że pokój będzie pusty…  
  
\- Niczego nie ukradli - wtrącił beta z marsem na czole. - Telewizor, telefon stacjonarny, pańskie rzeczy. Wszystko zostało. Tu nie chodziło o kradzież, tylko o pana i pana córkę. Mieliście wielkie szczęście, że nie było was akurat w środku.  
  
\- Charles, to prawda.  
  
Cała czwórka (włącznie z osłupiałą Raven) zwróciła swoją uwagę na Erika. Alfa przechylił głowę, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Xavierem.  
  
\- Następnym razem może im się udać i… - przełknął ślinę z trudem, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. - Najlepszym wyjściem byłoby oddanie tej sprawy w ręce policji.  
  
\- Erik... - westchnął omega i zagryzł dolną wargę; zabrzmiał na zmęczonego, ale nie sytuacją, a całym _życiem_ . Pokręcił głową, obracając się do policjanta. - Nie zgadzam się, proszę zamknąć sprawę. Zapłacę za szkody - dodał w kierunku właściciela motelu.  
  
Erik pozwolił odejść omedze i becie na stronę w celu wyregulowania należności, przytrzymując Raven, kiedy ta zerwała się, aby pobiec za swoim tatą. - To potrwa tylko chwilę - uspokoił ją po przykucnięciu; blondyneczka kiwnęła głową.  
  
\- Zwariował - wymamrotał funkcjonariusz, kreśląc coś w swoim notatniku; Erik wyprostował się, górując nad nim wzrostem z pokerową twarzą, ale nie odzywając się słowem.  
  
\- To nie ma żadnego sensu - kontynuował młody mężczyzna, kolejny raz wzdychając ciężko. - Prawie na pewno były to alfy, _cztery_ dorosłe alfy. Przecież ta omega nie będzie mieć w starciu z nimi żadnych szans…  
  
\- Do żadnego starcia nie dojdzie - uciął chłodno Lehnsherr, spoglądając na drugą alfę. - A nawet gdyby, _ta omega_ ma alfę, która ją obroni. Za każdą cenę.  
  
Czające się w głosie Erika ostrzeżenie dotarło do policjanta, który skinął głową i odwrócił się na pięcie, w milczeniu wracając do swoich towarzyszy. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Raven pociągnęła Lehnsherra za skraj kurtki.  
  
\- To prawda? - zapytała ze śmiertelną powagą w niebieskich oczach swojego taty.  
  
Erik uniósł brwi. - Co?  
  
\- Nie kłamie pan, że obroniłby mojego tatusia? Naprawdę by pan to zrobił?  
  
Alfa zacisnął wargi z determinacją i przyklęknął przy dziewczynce na jedno kolano. - Nigdy cię nie okłamałem i nigdy tego nie zrobię, księżniczko.  
  
Raven wbiła wzrok w jego oczy, jakby szukając w nich śladu fałszu, czegoś, co zdradzałoby, że Erik próbuje ją oszukać, lecz nie znalazła niczego. Mimo to jej twarz pokryła się cieniem.  
  
\- Poprzednia alfa tatusia nie była dla niego miła. Mam nadzieję, że pan go nie rozczaruje - dokończyła szeptem i chociaż te słowa w ustach zaledwie sześcioletniego dziecka powinny brzmieć zabawnie, wzdłuż kręgosłupa Erika przeszedł dreszcz.  
  
Wtedy alfa zerknął na Charlesa i dostrzegł wyzierający zza położonego na płasko kołnierza jego płaszcza bladozielony siniak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak idealnie zaplanować swoje samobójstwo? Powiedzieć czytelnikom, żeby cię podpalili, jeśli po miesiącu nie wstawisz rozdziału. I nie wstawić tego rozdziału.  
> Jezus, ten rok zawalił mnie nauką i po prostu _halo gdzie mój czas wolny_. Przepraszam cholernie za spóźnienie, mam nadzieję, że notka was nie zawiodła - starałam się! A że wyszło jak wyszło... Mój Wenek się ofochał :(  
>  Anyway - udanego tygodnia! ;D


	6. Nadzieja matką głupich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część tego rozdziału była pisana o trzeciej w nocy, po dwóch kawach i wigilii, z granym na saksofonie "Last Christmas" w tle, więc proszę, bądźcie mili.   
> Wesołych świąt, moje drogie ludki, przesyłam mnóstwo ciepełka!

  
Kiedy Charles wrócił do Raven i klęczącego przed nią Erika, na jego twarzy widniał już zwyczajny, promienny uśmiech. - Odbiorę tylko nasze rzeczy, słonko, i możemy poszukać innego hotelu - powiedział, nachylając się ku swojej córce i głaszcząc ją po złotych falach.  
  
\- To jedyny motel w mieście - oświadczył cicho Erik, patrząc na omegę z marsem na czole. Charles podniósł głowę; entuzjazm w jego oczach prędko zamienił się w zaskoczenie, a potem w martwą rezygnację.  
  
Charles westchnął ciężko. - Czyli na nas czas.   
  
Erik momentalnie spojrzał na Raven - dziewczynka miała smutny wyraz twarzy i gdzieś w kącikach jej oczu czaiły się maleńkie, błyszczące łzy; rączki zwisały jej bezwiednie wzdłuż tułowia, jakby rozczarowanie pozbawiło ją sił. Alfa zacisnął szczękę.   
  
Kiedyś musiała nadejść chwila, gdy miał pozwolić sobie na choćby namiastkę szczęścia, więc dlaczego nie teraz?   
  
\- Moja propozycja nadal jest aktualna - oznajmił i pozwolił delikatnemu, acz zawadiackiemu uśmiechowi wpłynąć na swoje blade wargi. Charles zerknął na niego kątem oka, z dłonią nadal w gęstych włosach Raven.  
  
\- Nie chcem-  
  
\- Nie sprawicie żadnego problemu. Tak właściwie to całkiem przyjemnie jest mieć was w domu, szczególnie tę małą spryciarę - alfa puścił perskie oczko do dziewczynki. - Pietro w końcu znalazł sobie przyjaciółkę.  
  
Na te słowa blondyneczka niemal rozbłysnęła radością i dumą. - To mój pierwszy przyjaciel.  
  
\- A Alfred? - Charles uniósł jedną brew ze śmiechem, kiedy Raven przewróciła oczami.  
  
\- Pierwszy _prawdziwy_ przyjaciel. Nie chwytaj mnie za słówka, tato - fuknęła, powodując nagłe parsknięcie śmiechem Erika.  
  
\- Czyli załatwione, co? - uśmiechnął się, na powrót pełen pewności siebie. - Zostajecie u mnie na nieokreślony okres czasu: aż, powiedzmy, znudzi się wam okolica? - rzucił Xavierowi wyzywające spojrzenie, na co ten skinął głową z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.  
  
\- Załatwione - zgodził się, następnie spojrzał na dziewczynkę, szukając u niej aprobaty. - A ty co o tym myślisz, księżniczko?  
  
\- Załatwione! - zawołała z powagą, przywołując na twarze obu dorosłych uśmiech.  
  
Opuścili parking w dobrych nastrojach i nawet zirytowany głos Logana w słuchawce, gdy Erik zadzwonił i powiadomił go, że spóźni się jeszcze kolejne pół godziny, nie miał wystarczającej mocy, by to zrujnować.  
  
***  
  
Erik odeskortował Xavierów pod swój dom, wręczył Charlesowi klucze i oznajmił, iż Pietro będzie w domu wcześniej, bo już o drugiej; on sam powinien się zjawić jakieś dwie godziny później, a jeśli plan się zmieni, na pewno do nich zadzwoni lub napisze SMSa. Omega dziękował Erikowi nawet kiedy ten wsiadał już do samochodu; prawdopodobnie był tak rozemocjonowany zachowaniem alfy (co u omeg miał miejsce dość często, biorąc pod uwagę ich szalejące hormony), że nawet nie zarejestrował, iż gdy Lehnsherr zamykał drzwiczki Cadillaca, on złapał go delikatnie za nadgarstek i po dosłownie ułamku sekundy rozluźnił swój uchwyt.  
  
 I choć Erik wiedział, że woń Charlesa była wyczuwalna tylko dla niego, wyprostował się dumnie i uśmiechnął rekinio pod nosem.  
  
***  
  
W pracy Logan był naburmuszony jak zwykle i odpowiadał monosylabami, jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale coś w jego wzroku się zmieniło. Nie patrzył już tak ostro na wszystkich i wszystko, nie obrzucał nikogo swoim zwyczajowym spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutów. A kiedy Erik zapytał go, czy kogoś poznał, Howlett tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Po prostu zacząłem na kogoś inaczej patrzeć - odparł krótko i tajemniczo, odwracając się, by zagłuszyć myśli Erika okropnie głośnym odgłosem piły mechanicznej, od którego zazgrzytały mu zęby.  
  
Czy wszyscy musieli mieć nagle tyle sekretów?  
  
***  
  
Na szczęście obyło się bez komplikacji i Erik parkował pod domem już kwadrans po szesnastej, a jakąś minutę później zdejmował buty w ganku, na wpół przytomnie poruszając nosem, aby wyłowić jak najwięcej zapachów. Rozpoznał wśród nich oboje Xavierów i Pietra, ale też oszałamiającą gamę woni, których nie czuł już od dawna; wydawało mu się, że czuje smażoną rybę, świeżą sałatkę i zupę dyniową, i stwierdził, że Charles musi być chyba jakimś telepatą, skoro wie, jakie są jego ulubione dania. Tak czy siak, zapunktował.  
  
Postanowił podkraść się do samej kuchni i prawie by mu się to udało, gdyby nie Raven, która nagle zmaterializowała się między jego nogami.   
  
\- Uwaga! - zawołał odruchowo, podpierając się jedną ręką ściany, a drugą łapiąc dziewczynkę za ramię - zdążył w samą porę, bo blondyneczka była bardzo blisko dokładnego zapoznania się z opłytkowaną podłogą.  
  
 - Przepraszam - powiedziała ze skruchą, kiedy odzyskała równowagę i strzepnęła z kolorowej bluzeczki niewidzialny pyłek.   
  
\- W porządku - odparł Erik, wzdychając. - Następnym razem uważaj, dobrze?  
  
Raven kiwnęła głową, a po chwili jej buzia rozjaśniła się, jakby coś sobie przypomniała. - Tata zrobił obiad!  
  
\- Od samych drzwi poczułem. Smakowicie pachnie - pochwalił, przykucając obok sześciolatki. - Pomagałaś?  
  
Blondynka znów pokiwała głową, tym razem dużo energiczniej i z dumą.  
  
\- Oj, to naprawdę będzie pyszne - stwierdził z pewnością w głosie, przywołując na twarzy dziecka śliczny, szeroki uśmiech. Podniósł się i z małą u boku wszedł do ciepłej, wypełnionej paletą zapachów kuchni.  
  
Spodziewał się raczej rozwalonego na kanapie Pietra i zajętego gotowaniem Charlesa, ale widok, jaki zastał, był całkowicie odmienny; otóż nie dość, że młody alfa nie zajmował kanapy, to siedział na jednym z krzeseł przy wysepce i… kolorował?  
  
Tak, zdecydowanie _kolorował_ jakiś rysunek w stylu My Little Pony i robił to z taką koncentracją, iż nie dało się przejść obok tego z powagą. Na dźwięk jego śmiechu omega odwrócił się na pięcie z łyżką w ręce.  
  
\- O, już jesteś, Eriku - odezwał się z uśmiechem, lśniąc dookoła swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami pełnymi szczęśliwych iskier. Z chaosu zapachów Erik wyłowił jego i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, iż tak, Charles naprawdę był szczęśliwy i rozluźniony, tak samo jak Raven, która pojawiła się nagle u boku Pietra z kolejną paczką kredek.  
  
\- Hej, tato - usłyszał od srebrnowłosego, który w końcu oderwał się od Rainbow Dash.   
  
\- Cześć - odpowiedział mu Erik, po czym zrobił trzy długie kroki i stanął za plecami Charlesa, zaglądając w stojące na kuchence garnki. - No, powiem ci… Mógłbyś zostać MasterChefem.   
  
\- Nie przesadzaj - skomentował ze śmiechem Charles, rumieniąc się niemal niezauważalnie. - Każdy potrafi coś takiego ugotować, jeśli tylko się postara - dodał z przekąsem, na co Erik przewrócił oczami.  
  
\- I tu mnie masz - westchnął pokonany, po czym na jego twarz znowu wypłynął uśmiech. Kiedy sięgnął po leżącą na blacie łyżkę i przybliżył ją do garnka, w którym niewątpliwie kończyła gotować się zupa dyniowa, zyskał efektowne trzepnięcie, przez które zaczęła mrowić go dłoń. - Auć! - syknął, zerkając z żywym zaskoczeniem na omegę.   
  
Ten posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. - Poczekaj, aż będzie gotowe. Chyba jesteś w stanie to zrobić, co?   
  
Erik przewrócił oczami, ale zdradził go rozciągający jego wargi uśmiech; musiał przyznać - Xavier naprawdę miał tupet.   
  
***  
  
Obiad wmaszerował na stół niecały kwadrans później - w tym czasie Erik zdążył przebrać się w coś bardziej _odpowiedniego_ (przecież nie mógł wyglądać jak pierwsza lepsza wywłoka, kiedy gościł w domu omegę z dzieckiem; całkiem miłą, przystojną i inteligentną omegę na dodatek) - włożył czystą białą koszulkę i świeżo wyprane czarne jeansy, a kiedy przejrzał swoje odbicie w lustrze, tylko wzruszył ramionami. Z tymi włosami niewiele dało się zrobić.  
  
W trakcie posiłku rozmawiali - tak, rozmawiali niczym cywilizowani ludzie - na wszystkie tematy, poczynając od błahostek (kiedy Charles zagaił do Pietra o jego szkole i ich konwersacja jakoś się rozkręciła) po poważniejsze, może nawet nieco nużące, jak na przykład stosunek alf względem omeg czy rola obojętnych bet w społeczeństwie przepełnionym hormonami. W tych momentach Erik marszczył brwi i nachylał nad stołem, pozwalając przenikliwemu spojrzeniu Charlesa świdrować swoje własne oczy, kiedy z ust omegi wypadały po kolei słowa tworząc spójny tekst, który można by przelać na papier i wydać w formie książki. Naprawdę, alfa był zaskoczony wiedzą i błyskotliwością Xaviera i choć nie wszystkie jego poglądy uważał za słuszne, podziwiał jego otwartość i szczerość. I odwagę.  
  
Och, nie mógł zapomnieć o sposobie, w jaki jego oczy błyszczały, kiedy po każdym zdaniu Erik kiwał głową na znak, że słucha i że rozumie.   
  
***  
  
Do zmywania został odesłany Pietro; wtedy Raven stwierdziła, iż mu pomoże i oboje zostali w kuchni, rozmawiając tak cicho i z takim przejęciem, że siedzący na kanapie w salonie Charles i Erik niewiele mogli usłyszeć. Ale nie przeszkadzało im to - w końcu mieli chwilę, aby zamienić parę słów ze sobą i widać było, że Charlesowi było to naprawdę potrzebne.  
  
\- Nie wspominałeś o matce… albo ojcu Pietra - zaczął słabo, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś na ściany i okno salonu. - Jeśli mogę o to zapytać…  
  
Erik zmarszczył brwi, przygryzając dolną wargę prawie do krwi. - Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłem - odparł i gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Charles otwiera usta i bierze głęboki wdech, uniósł rękę. - Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz, czyż nie?  
  
Omega skinął niepewnie głową.  
  
\- Nie zmuszam cię do tego - zapewnił.  
  
\- Wiem - zgodził się Erik, wzdychając.  
  
Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, oczywiście po niemiecku, po czym znów westchnął, tym razem głębiej, i zaczął mówić.  
  
\- Jego mama i moja żona nazywała się Magda. Była omegą, jak mogłeś się domyślić, piękną, szczupłą omegę, pełną wdzięku. Poznałem ją jak byłem jeszcze głupim szczeniakiem, przez zupełny przypadek, i od razu wpadłem po uszy - po tych słowach opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie z nieobecnym uśmiechem na ustach. - Niecały rok później pobraliśmy się i nie minęło parę miesięcy, a na świecie pojawił się Pietro. Magda zawsze powtarzała, że bez znaczenia, kim się okaże i kim będzie chciał zostać, zawsze będzie go kochać, a ja powtarzałem to za nią… I tylko dzięki niej nigdy nie przestałem w niego wątpić.  
  
Przerwał, posyłając dziwne, zagadkowe spojrzenie w kierunku kuchni; za wysepką mógł zauważyć plecy krzątającego się przy zlewie srebrnowłosego i siedzącą na blacie Raven. Dziewczynka uśmiechała się, recytując jakiś wierszyk pod nosem, a czasem klaskała do rytmu rączkami, wywołując rozbawiony śmiech nastolatka. Wdech, wydech. Erik mógł kontynuować.  
  
\- Gdybyś był miejscowy, na pewno pamiętałbyś wielki wypadek sprzed szesnastu lat. W okolicy było o tym głośno - oświadczył głucho. - Pijany kierowca potrącił paręnaście osób na targu, większość z nich zginęła na miejscu. Była tam Magda. Robiła zakupy na obiad.  
  
Charles siedział sztywno i z okrągłymi jak talerze oczami, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem i współczuciem w alfę. - O Boże, Erik… - i Lehnsherr poczuł ciepłe, smukłe palce na swojej zimnej dłoni, niepewnie, lecz szybko owijające się wokół niej. Powietrze zabarwiło się współczującą, napełnioną emocjami wonią omegi, który przybliżył się do niego na tyle, by ich kolana się stykały. - Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, co musiałeś przeżywać - dodał Xavier szeptem, kuląc się i pierwszy raz wyglądając jak prawdziwa omega; tak bardzo, że Erik ledwie powstrzymał się przed otoczeniem go ramionami i stworzeniem z nich swoistej tarczy obronnej, która chroniłaby tego cennego mężczyznę przed całym złem.  
  
Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, Erik ze wzrokiem w dłoniach swoich i Charlesa, Charles skupiony na twarzy alfy. Nie było w tym nic niezręcznego i chyba to najbardziej zdumiało Lehnsherra - komfort, z jakim mogli przebywać w swoim towarzystwie bez wypowiadania żadnych słów. Nie mogło jednak trwać to zbyt długo; już po chwili w salonie pojawił się Pietro z Raven u boku, przerywając moment spokoju między dorosłymi. A kiedy Charles zabrał rękę, Erikowi zaczęło brakować jej ciepła.  
  
***  
  
Wieczorem Pietro zamknął się w swoim pokoju, twierdząc, że musi się pouczyć; Charles i Raven uwierzyli mu bez pytań (blondyneczka zebrała natychmiast wszystkie swoje kolorowanki i zaczęła je segregować, po czym wybrała tę najmniej pokolorowaną i zabrała się do roboty), ale Erik od razu zwietrzył podstęp - Pietro praktycznie nigdy się nie uczył. Owszem, leciał na trójach i czwórach, no i okazjonalnie piątkach, ale nigdy nie zamykał się u siebie po to, żeby się pouczyć. Starszy alfa podejrzewał, iż chłopak musi po prostu wypocząć. Od dawna nie miał bliskiego kontaktu z dziećmi, co dopiero tak żywą i pomysłową sześciolatką, więc tylko kiwnął głową i skierował się po świeże ręczniki dla Xavierów.  
  
Kiedy znalazł te, które wydały mu się najodpowiedniejsze - różowy dla dziewczynki i niebieski dla omegi, niemal dokładnie barwy jego tęczówek - skierował się do zajmowanego przez nich pokoju i przez zamyślenie nawet nie pomyślał o pukaniu. Gdyby myślał trzeźwo, od razu uderzyłby głową o ścianę przez swoją głupotę, ale w tamtej chwili z rozpędu nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. I natychmiast zamarł.  
  
Przy łóżku stał Charles, z odkrytym tułowiem i szarą koszulką na zmianę w rękach, tyłem do drzwi. Nie widział alfy i nie zareagował na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, prawdopodobnie również tonąc w myślach, i dzięki temu drugi mężczyzna mógł dobrze przyjrzeć się jego plecom.  
  
Albowiem pokryte były bliznami, zarówno starymi, jak i wyglądającymi na pozostawione zaledwie dwa miesiące lub nawet mniej wcześniej, ciągnącymi się wzdłuż całej długości pleców. Niektóre były krótkie i wąskie, niczym ślady po zadrapaniach od paznokci, ale część z nich była gruba i długa, i Erik z przerażeniem odkrył, iż mogło zostawić je jedynie ostrze. Gdzieniegdzie spomiędzy nich wyzierały blednące zestawy śladów zębów po agresywnych ugryzieniach, które musiały powodować znaczną utratę krwi. Oprócz blizn widoczne były też sińce - większość stanowiły bladozielone siniaki wielkości paznokcia, rozsypane po całej skórze, lecz alfa dojrzał również takie, które musiały być większe od jego pięści, niekiedy koloru jagód. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś byłby w stanie skrzywdzić Charlesa w taki sposób, ale to co widział, było jak najbardziej prawdziwe i to wstrząsnęło nim najbardziej.  
  
\- Erik?  
  
Rozedrgany głos niebieskookiego oderwał go od obserwacji i nakazał skupić spojrzenie na twarzy omegi, która nagle skierowana była w jego stronę. Jego oczy wypełniał strach - już nie czaił się, ale chwalił swoją obecnością, machając do Erika i krzycząc “Hej! Jestem tu!”.  
  
\- Przepraszam - zreflektował się najszybciej jak umiał, nie spuszczając wzroku. Nie potrafił. - Powinienem był zapukać, nie chciałem ci przeszkodzić.  
  
\- Wyjdź - zażądał Charles, przenosząc wzrok na ścianę tuż obok drzwi.  
  
\- Możemy o tym porozmawiać… - zaproponował ostrożnie Erik i zrobił niewielki krok do przodu, jednak zatrzymał się natychmiast, gdy Xavier zadrżał.  
  
\- Wyjdź. Teraz.   
  
Kiwnął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie prędzej, niż do niego wszedł.  
  
Tego wieczoru Charles nie wyszedł już z pokoju i Raven została łączniczką między nim a Erikiem; alfa poprosił ją o dostarczenie mu kolacji, którą przygotował. I poprosił jeszcze, by przekazała mu jego kolejne przeprosiny.  
  
Dziewczynka zatrzymała się w progu kuchni, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, co powiedział, i odwróciła się na pięcie. - Co mu zrobiłeś?  
  
Jej zimny ton i niedbałość o zwrot grzecznościowy jednocześnie zaskoczyły i zatrwożyły mężczyznę. - Chyba go zraniłem, słońce - wyjaśnił, przykucnąwszy, by znaleźć się na poziomie oczu blondyneczki. - Ale nie chciałem. Naprawdę tego nie chciałem.  
  
Oczy dziewczynki zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a po chwili, nim Erik był w stanie cokolwiek dodać, sześciolatki już nie było i alfa mógł jedynie usłyszeć jej szybkie kroki na drewnianych, lekko skrzypiących ze starości schodach.   
  
***  
  
Rano nie było mu dane widzieć ani Charlesa, ani Raven, ale nie odważył się nawet zapukać do drzwi ich pokoju; nie chciał pogarszać ich relacji, którą już niechcący naruszył. Miał tylko nadzieję, że istniała jeszcze szansa na poprawę ich stosunków.

Podczas pierwszej przerwy w pracy Logan przyjrzał się mu dokładnie, poruszając uważnie nosem, studiując jego zapach.   
  
\- Hm. - wymruczał w końcu, wgryzając się w resztki kanapki. Erik uniósł pytająco brwi.   
  
\- Co? - zapytał, kiedy łyk gorącej czarnej kawy z termosu spłynął w dół jego przełyku, parząc mu język i rozgrzewając jego trzewia.

Howlett posłał w jego stronę kolejne badawcze spojrzenie, nie przestając przeżuwać swojej kanapki z dziwnie wyglądającą szynką. - Co jest nie tak z tą omegą?   
  
\- Skąd wiesz…? - usta Erika utworzyły równe koło, a jego oczy wpatrzyły się z zaskoczeniem w drugiego alfę. Logan prychnął z wyższością.   
  
\- Stary, wiem dużo więcej niż się spodziewasz i wolisz, uwierz mi - odparł, posyłając mu perskie oko. - Znam cię za dobrze, żeby nie rozróżniać twojego zapachu. Odpowiesz mi czy mam sam wydedukować? - dodał pytająco po chwili milczenia ze strony Lehnsherra. Erik wyglądał na urażonego.   
  
\- Z Charlesem wszystko w porządku. Jest mądry i wrażliwy, i po prostu… To moja wina - dokończył tak cicho, że Logan ledwie dosłyszał go przez szum rwanych mocnymi podmuchami wiatru drzew. Tym razem nie musiał czekać długo aż Erik zdecyduje się kontynuować. - Raven, jego córka, wspomniała, że jego ostatni alfa był dla niego… niemiły. Mam wrażenie, że znęcał się nad nim i dosyć porządnie nadużywał swojej alfiej władzy - wyjaśnił. - Widziałem jego plecy. Są całe w ranach i szramach. Martwię się, że zamknie się teraz przede mną i zacznie traktować jak swojego poprzedniego alfę. Że weźmie Raven i wyjedzie.

Howlett przechylił głowę, nie spuszczając zadumanego wzroku z Erika. Lehnsherr wiedział, że jeśli był ktoś, kto potrafił go zrozumieć i chociaż spróbować mu pomóc, i kto troszczył się o niego jak o rodzonego brata, tym kimś był właśnie Logan. Nigdy go nie zawiódł, choć często trwanie przy jego boku było naprawdę trudne.    
  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim.   
  
\- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. Był przerażony, kiedy mnie zobaczył, praktycznie wyrzucił mnie z pokoju - Erik potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją. - Nawet Raven zaczyna być przeciwko mnie, a wcześniej tak bardzo mnie polubiła.   
  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim - upierał się Logan. - Zmuś go do rozmowy, tylko ten jeden raz. Inaczej odjedzie, tak czy siak. Nie masz nic do stracenia.

I z tym wepchnął papierek po kanapce do bocznej kieszeni torby, po czym dźwignął się na nogi, wracając do ciągnika, i Erik chcąc nie chcąc musiał zrobić to samo.  
  
***

Po południu zerwał się z pracy nieco wcześniej, aby skoczyć jeszcze po małe zakupy. (Małe zakupy w jego wykonaniu zawsze kończyły się, jak się kończyły, ale Pietro nigdy nie narzekał.) Omijając zwinnie korek dobrnął do domu parę minut przed piętnastą, jakieś pół godziny przed Pietrem. Jeśli dobrze mu pójdzie, możliwe, iż do powrotu siedemnastolatka wszystko będzie załatwione i cacy.

Otworzył drzwi najciszej jak umiał - w nos uderzyła go woń omegi i dziecka, na co się rozchmurzył. Byli na parterze, prawdopodobnie w kuchni, więc nie musiał wyciągać Charlesa podstępem z pokoju. Punkt dla niego. 

Zebrał zakupy w swoje silne i wielkie dłonie i skierował ku kuchni, przeklinając po drodze swoje alfie rozmiary, przez które prawie zahaczył parę razy o ścianę czy mebel. Udało mu się przejść cały korytarz niezauważonym; czuł się jak złodziej we własnym domu, co nie pomogło mu w zebraniu myśli i uspokojeniu lekko przyspieszonego oddechu. Wdech i wydech. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Charles zajęty był mieszaniem czegoś w dymiącym garnku, a Raven biegała dookoła wysepki śpiewając coś równo z odtwarzaczem. Jeśli alfa się nie mylił, było to “Let it go”, którego nie mógł znieść, zresztą z winy Pietra.   
  
\- Wróciłem - oznajmił, kładąc siatki na blacie wysepki. Omega momentalnie odwrócił się i jakby najeżył, spoglądając na niego.    
  
\- Wcześnie. - Ton jego głosu był zimny i ostry, jak gdyby ciepły i serdeczny Charles nagle ustąpił miejsca Charlesowi, którego Erik nie chciał znać.   
  
\- Tak, zmiana kończyła nam się wcześniej - skłamał gładko, tak bardzo przyzwyczajony do naginania prawdy. - Kupiłem parę rzeczy, mogą się przydać do jutrzejszego obiadu.

Wyczuł ostrożny wzrok Raven ze swojej lewej strony i kiedy zerknął w tę stronę, dziewczynka już biegła w stronę swojego tatusia.    
  
\- Jutro wyjeżdżamy - poinformował omega, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. Nie umiał zmusić się do spoglądnięcia w te zielone oczy, które błyszczały teraz żywym zaskoczeniem i jakby… rozczarowaniem?   
  
\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział wbrew sobie Erik. Kolejne kłamstwo.  _ Nie. Nie rozumiał.  _ \- Mam jedną prośbę. Możemy przedtem porozmawiać?   
  
\- Jutro rano będziemy mieli chyba wystarczająco czasu…   
  
\- Nie - przerwał mu gwałtownie Lehnsherr. - Teraz. Proszę - dodał delikatniej, gdy niebieskie oczy Xaviera znów odnalazły podłogę. Omega pokiwał głową, po czym nachylił się nad Raven.   
  
\- Kochanie, usiądziesz na chwilę na kanapie i porysujesz? Nie biegaj po kuchni, możesz się oparzyć - poprosił ją, a blondyneczka grzecznie skinęła, spokojnym krokiem zmierzając ku miękkiej kanapie. Raz po raz zerkała jednak przez ramię na swojego tatę i omiatała wzrokiem alfę; jej przenikliwe oczy, które widziały więcej niż dziecko w jej wieku powinno, wywołały dreszcz biegnący po plecach Lehnsherra. Odchrząknął.   
  
\- Przepraszam - zaczął subtelnie, patrząc na Charlesa ze skruchą w oczach i czekając aż ją ujrzy. Nie ujrzał. - Naprawdę przykro mi za to, co się wczoraj stało, nie powinienem był tam wchodzić. Wybacz mi. 

W niebieskich tęczówkach Xaviera zabłyszczało zdumienie i szybko zostało stłumione przez coś, czego Erik nie był w stanie określić. Omega przygryzł w zamyśleniu swoją nienaturalnie różową dolną wargę i Lehnsherr niemalże westchnął.   
  
\- Uznajmy, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie było cię tam, niczego nie widziałeś. 

Erik otworzył usta i je zamknął, i znów otworzył, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Zmuś go do rozmowy, tak, bo to takie proste. - Wiem, co widziałem, Charles - oświadczył krótko i stanowczo, lecz pozostawiając swój władczy alfi ton daleko za sobą. - Musimy o tym porozmawiać.   
  
\- Niby dlaczego, hm? Bo tak sobie postanowiłeś? Bo jesteś ciekawy? Bo uważasz, że jestem słaby i nie potrafię sobie poradzić? Nie każda omega jest bezsilna, zrozumcie to w końcu, cholerne alfy! - jego nagły wybuch gniewu wstrząsnął Erikiem do tego stopnia, że przez chwilę mógł tylko obserwować go z uniesionymi brwiami.    
  
\-  Bo się o ciebie martwię - powiedział, pozwalając słowom powoli przetoczyć się po swoim języku, by Charles nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, co usłyszał. Czoło omegi zarysował mars.    
  
\- Nie kłam. - Odsunął się od Erika o krok, krzyżując bezpiecznie ręce na piersi.    
  
\- Pachnę kłamstwem? - zapytał z westchnieniem alfa, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. - No dalej, weź wdech. Pachnę?

Charles niepewnie poruszył nosem i po paru sekundach wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał.   
  
\- Naprawdę się o ciebie martwię, to tyle. Żadnych ukrytych znaczeń. Po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że nikt więcej cię nie skrzywdzi - przyznał, wyciągając powoli rękę w kierunku niebieskookiego; Xavier wzdrygnął się, więc Erik prędko ją cofnął. - Teraz mi o tym opowiesz?

Charles skinął głową, nie bez wahania, wskazując na stojące przy wysepce barowe krzesła.   
  
\- Nie podróżuję z Raven, żeby zwiedzić kraj - wyznał, kiedy usiedli, po czym spojrzał Erikowi prosto w oczy. - Uciekam od mojej alfy, jej ojca. Nie chcę, żeby go już nigdy więcej widziała. To potwór - dodał cicho, przygryzając dolną wargę. Na jej zaróżowionej powierzchni pojawiła się kropelka krwi. - To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, przynajmniej z mojej strony. Był szarmancki, miły, zarzekał się, że pracuje w banku. Kiedy dowiedziałem się prawdy, że jest szefem największej sieci mafii w okolicy, było już za późno. Nosiłem Raven i byłem oznaczony jako jego własność. Nawet gdybym uciekł, jakimś cudem, nikt by mnie nie przyjął ze strachu przed moją alfą. Bałem się dzwonić do Hanka, bo nie potrafiłbym mu skłamać, a gdyby dowiedział się, co się ze mną dzieje, z pewnością znalazłby mnie i spróbował odebrać Sebastianowi, a on i jego ludzie… zabiliby go. Dla nich to bułka z masłem - podsumował i przełknął głośno ślinę, przesuwając wzrok na zajętą kolorowanką Raven, tak spokojną i szczęśliwą, jaką nigdy nie była przy swoim ojcu. Erik pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie próbował się odezwać, bo wiedział, że zakończyłoby się to nieudolnym jąkaniem i kompletnym brakiem słów.   
  
\- Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu z pomocą zaprzyjaźnionego bety ze złomowiska uciekłem jednym z przeznaczonych na żyletki samochodów. To mogło kosztować tego starego złomiarza życie - wyszeptał Charles, zaciskając bezradnie powieki. - Miałem nadzieję, że tu mnie nie znajdą, że Sebastiana znuży pogoń za mną i da sobie spokój, ale przeliczyłem się. Shaw jest najgorszą alfą, jaką kiedykolwiek znałem i o jakiej słyszałem. Jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny - z tym spojrzał Erikowi w oczy, z ostrzeżeniem w głosie. - Ma kontakty w każdym stanie. I właśnie te kontakty chciały nas ostatnio dorwać.    
  
\- Potrzebujemy policji, Charles - powiedział delikatnie Lensherr. - To mordercy.

Omega potrząsnął głową. - Policja na nic się nie zda. Sebastian ma ją w garści, większość komendantów i tak jest już skorumpowana. Dzięki naszemu zawiadomieniu jeszcze szybciej dowiedziałby się, gdzie się ukrywamy i byłby tu jutro rano. 

Alfa oblizał wargi w skupieniu, błądząc szaleńczo wzrokiem po blacie. Wdech, wydech, powtarzał w myślach. Raz kozie śmierć.    
  
\- Ochronię was - postanowił, przenosząc spojrzenie na Charlesa, który już otwierał usta, by zaprzeczyć. - Nie zmienię zdania. Zostaniecie tutaj, a kiedy Shaw i jego ludzie się pokażą, ja i Logan damy sobie radę. Uwierz - nie wyjdą z tego cało. 

Koniuszki warg Xaviera uniosły się w słabym uśmiechu. - A jeśli nie dacie sobie rady i zginiecie?

Erik wziął głęboki wdech. To mogło się stać. Mogli nie poradzić sobie z grupą umięśnionych alf, mogli zginąć od kul, których nijak nie byli w stanie powstrzymać. Mogli. Scenariuszy było wiele.

Ale nadzieja matką głupich, jak to mawiał Pietro.   
  
\- Taka opcja nie wchodzi w grę.    
  



	7. Wszystko ma swoją cenę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie, wbrew tytułowi nie jest to rozdział z akcją, chociaż jest tu parę momentów, które poruszą całą historią do przodu. W następnej notce będzie się działo, zaręczam ;)  
> Moje moodboardy:  
> [~ Erik](https://winchester-burger.tumblr.com/post/170761395973/alphaerik-lensherr-moodboard-for-my-cherik)  
> [~ Charles](https://winchester-burger.tumblr.com/post/170769084388/omegacharles-xavier-another-moodboard-for-my)

  
Erik był uparty i nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał dziękować Loganowi za tę całą _motywację_ do rozmowy z Charlesem, ale musiał przyznać, chociaż tylko w duchu, iż ta konwersacja naprawdę miała sens. Tego samego wieczoru Charles nie tylko nie uciekł ze swoją kolacją na górę, ale nawet usiadł tuż obok niego, naprzeciwko Raven, i nie wzdrygał się, kiedy od czasu do czasu ich kolana się stykały. Przez cały wieczór Erika otaczała słodka, spokojna woń Xaviera, łaskocząc go w nozdrza, kojąc nerwy, rozluźniając napięte mięśnie pleców i ramion. Już niemal zapomniał, jak to jest mieć przy sobie szczęśliwą omegę; Charles nie był mu tak bliski, jak alfa by chciał, ale sama jego obecność, jego towarzystwo było wspaniałe. Widok Pietra, rozmawiającego z Raven i gestykulującego niebezpiecznie z łyżką na wysokości ich oczu, radosnego… Tego brakowało mu nawet bardziej.

Po kolacji Charles zapędził blondyneczkę pod prysznic, a sam uparł się, że posegreguje i nastawi pranie; długa kłótnia na ten temat skończyła się wygraną Erika i niezadowolonym mamrotaniem omegi, który zaglądnąwszy do pokoju drugiego mężczyzny, przetrząsnął jego biblioteczkę i szczupłymi palcami wyłowił z niej gruby tom Kinga. Lensherr dopilnował, aby Charlesa nie kusiła piwniczka z pralką i aby usiadł wygodnie na kanapie w cichym salonie, z książką w dłoniach, po czym złapał za telefon i kurtkę, i uciekł na dwór.

Stanął na podjeździe oświetlonym jedynie migoczącym światłem ulicznej lampy, szukając w kontaktach numeru Howletta.  
  
\- Lensherr? Halo? - odpowiedział mu niski głos po paru sekundach sygnału, trochę zachrypnięty od snu i Erik uśmiechnął się pod nosem z rozbawieniem. Kto by się spodziewał, że ten wielki alfa kładł się spać tak wcześnie?  
  
\- Logan, musimy porozmawiać - oznajmił, poważniejąc.  
  
\- To już zdążyłem zauważyć, jakieś inne zachcianki?

Erik przewrócił oczami. - Rozmawiałem z Charlesem i powiedział mi o…  
  
\- I widzisz, kto miał rację z tą rozmową - przerwał mu Logan tym swoim tonem “ _a nie mówiłem_ ”; nawet po drugiej stronie linii Lensherr był w stanie stwierdzić, że młodszy alfa się uśmiecha.  
  
\- Dobra, dobra, nie ciesz się tak - prychnął lekceważąco, chociaż nie mógł powstrzymać wkradającego się na jego usta małego uśmieszku. Prędko spoważniał. - Dowiedziałem się dzisiaj czegoś, co ty też powinieneś wiedzieć. Tylko mi nie przerywaj - zastrzegł, podnosząc palec wskazujący, jak gdyby Logan mógł go zobaczyć. Na linii dało się słyszeć markotne poburkiwanie Howletta, który mówił coś o braku szacunku, ale szybko zamilkł.  
  
\- Były partner Charlesa to jakaś głowa mafii i ma go na celowniku. Jego ludzie są w mieście i jeśli upewnią się, że Charles tu przebywa, ten dupek też się tu zjawi. Jesteś w tym ze mną? Mogę na ciebie liczyć?  
  
Nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź długo; co jak co, ale Logan był alfą honorowym. - Bez dwóch zdań. Udam, że nie poczułem się urażony takim pytaniem z twojej strony. Wcale.  
  
\- Jesteś pieprzoną królową dramatu - zaśmiał się Erik, wypuszczając w powietrze chmurę białego dymu z ust. Jego brzuch wypełniło rozgrzewające uczucie przywiązania i przez chwilę był tym przerażony - przerażony tym, na ilu osobach mu zależało, tym, jak łatwo można było go uszkodzić, krzywdząc którąkolwiek z nich.  
  
Wszystko miało swoją cenę, ale rodzina była warta każdej.    
  
\- Czyli ten sukinkot to jakiś cholerny don? Jak go nazywają?  
  
\- Sebastian. Shaw to jego nazwisko, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Mafioza są porządnie kopnięci, z takimi nigdy nic nie wiadomo - odparł Erik, siląc się na swobodny ton, choć ściskało go w gardle. Logan zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
  
\- Zaskoczę cię, jeśli powiem, że kojarzę gościa? - zapytał. Erik nie wiedzieć czemu potrząsnął głową, unosząc brwi.  
  
\- Z jednej strony tak, ale z drugiej to nic dziwnego. Twój ojciec też był porządnie kopnięty - odmruknął, odchrząknąwszy. Pamiętał Thomasa Howletta aż za dobrze; rodziciel Logana był surowym mężczyzną z europejskimi korzeniami, który zadawał się z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi i pragnął, by jego syn podążył jego śladami. Nigdy mu się to nie udało - Logan, zamiast według woli starego Howletta zająć się handlem na czarnym rynku, najpierw zapisał się do amatorskiego teatru, w którym był jednym z ulubieńców widowni, a potem przeprowadził na drugi koniec Stanów i znalazł pracę na tartaku. Oficjalnie Thomas zmarł na raka płuc, ale pogłoski były silniejsze i to im wierzyli obaj z Erikiem. Ojca Logana prawdopodobnie dosięgło przeznaczenie w postaci pocisku w skroni.     
  
\- Nawet nie mam zamiaru go teraz bronić - stwierdził ponuro drugi alfa. - Jak miałem jakieś szesnaście lat, ojciec podpisał wielki kontrakt na dziesiątki różnych rodzajów broni z jakimś Ruskiem z Kanady, Shawem. Nigdy nie widziałem gościa na oczy, ale pamiętam, że ojciec autentycznie się go bał i dostarczył mu wszystko miesiąc przed terminem. A to było dobre dwadzieścia lat temu - westchnął. - Skoro Shaw jest nadal aktywny, musi być już milionerem.  
  
\- Charles mówił, że ma potężne wpływy w policji.  
  
\- No to mamy przejebane.  
  
Erikowi trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić.  
  
***  
  
Na drugi dzień rano alfa poczuł się mile zaskoczony, kiedy zszedł do kuchni, by zrobić sobie jakieś lekkie śniadanie i kanapki dla siebie oraz Pietra, i natknął się tam na zajętego przygotowywaniem sałatki Charlesa. Omega pachniał bananowym żelem pod prysznic i miętowym szamponem, przez co Erik ledwo powstrzymał się przed wciśnięciem nosa w zagłębienie jego szyi. Z bliska musiał pachnieć jeszcze lepiej.  
  
\- Dzień dobry, Eriku - przywitał go Xavier entuzjastycznie, podnosząc wzrok znad półmiska tylko na chwilę, aby uśmiechnąć się do niego ciepło. Miał na sobie spraną czerwoną koszulkę i luźne dresy, jego włosy nadal były mokre od porannego prysznicu. Omega uniósł dłoń, odsuwając na bok pojedynczy, przyklejony do jego czoła kosmyk. Lensherr miał wrażenie, iż rozpuści się już tam w progu, nie mając szansy nawet otworzyć ust, lecz na szczęście tak się nie stało.  
  
\- Cześć - odpowiedział, obchodząc wysepkę, by stanąć tuż obok Charlesa; dzieliło ich teraz zaledwie piętnaście centymetrów i Erik mógł praktycznie wypisać w myślach wszystkie rzeczy, jakimi pachniał omega. - Co robisz?  
  
\- Pomyślałem, że zrobię wam lunch. I tak masz dużo na głowie. A ja gotuję zdecydowanie lepiej - dodał, gdy Erik zamierzał zaprotestować. Alfa zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
\- To miło z twojej strony, dziękuję - odparł, posyłając Xavierowi miękki uśmiech, na który brunet się rozpromienił. Po chwili pstryknął palcami. - Jeśli ty robisz lunch, to ja robię śniadanie. Co powiesz na taki układ? - zaproponował z błyskiem w oku. Tym razem Charles zachichotał.  
  
\- Odpowiada mi to.  
  
Takim sposobem kiedy Pietro zszedł na dół po dziesięciu minutach, na blacie czekały dwa niebieskie pudełka śniadaniowe wypełnione po brzegi sałatką, a na wysepce stały trzy talerze, z których wyłącznie na jednym leżał jeszcze omlet. Kuchnię wypełniała słodka mieszanina zapachów, zarówno produktów spożywczych, jak i obu mężczyzn, na co nastolatek przewrócił oczami, udając, że jest tym znudzony.  
  
W duszy praktycznie chodził po ścianach ze szczęścia, widząc uśmiech na twarzy swojego taty.  
  
***  
  
W przerwie na drugie śniadanie Logan droczył się z Erikiem na potęgę.  
  
_Jesteś pewien, że Charles nie ma certyfikatu z opieki nad niewydolnymi alfami?_  
  
_Powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakąś omegę… Hej, co powiesz o tej, z którą mieszkasz?_  
  
_Chłopaki, wiecie, kto mu to zrobił? Jest sobie taka omega, Charlie mu na imię…_  
  
A to wszystko przez jedno pudełko sałatki. I tak Erik nie oddałby jej za nic w świecie, głównie dlatego, że jej autorem był właśnie Xavier.  
  
A poza tym była naprawdę pyszna.  
  
***  
  
Po południu otrzymał od Pietra SMSa, który mówił, iż wychodzi na miasto ze znajomymi i wróci wieczorem. W odpowiedzi Erik wysłał mu krótkie “ok”; ufał mu na tyle, żeby nie pytać, o której wróci, bo wiedział. Pietro nigdy nie wracał po dziesiątej.  
  
Po skończeniu zmiany wrócili z Loganem do swoich samochodów. Kiedy Howlett kładł torbę do bagażnika antycznego Chevroleta, Erik wychynął ponad dach swojego Sedana. - Co dzisiaj robisz?  
  
\- Ugh, nie mam pojęcia - odparł ze zmęczeniem młodszy mężczyzna. - Pewnie obejrzę jakiś film czy coś, pójdę wcześniej spać. Konam.  
  
\- Jest piątek - jęknął zrezygnowany Erik.  
  
\- I co z tego?  
  
Lensherr westchnął; wiedział, że to zawsze działało Howlettowi na nerwy i robił to częściowo z tego powodu. - W takim razie wpadasz do mnie.  
  
\- Co? - głos Logana był pełen wyrzutu, ale też afekcji. Nie dało się tego nie zauważyć.  
  
\- Muszę najpierw powiadomić Charlesa i Raven, ustalić z nimi wszystko, przygotować et cetera. Ale wątpię, żeby miał coś przeciwko.  
  
Logan zdawał się wahać przez chwilę. - Co z Pietrem?  
  
\- Napisał mi, że gdzieś wychodzi, ale znając życie niedługo wróci - oświadczył Erik, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie będziesz przeszkadzał, a ja będę szczęśliwy, jak będę mógł w końcu przedstawić cię Charlesowi.  
  
To najwyraźniej przekonało Howletta, bo uśmiechnął się, przewrócił oczami i pokiwał głową.  
  
***  
  
Tak jak przewidywał Erik, Xavierowie nie mieli większych problemów z wizytą obcej alfy. Cóż, nie do końca obcej - Lensherr przekonał Charlesa, iż uważał Logana za swojego brata z innej matki i znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie stanowił zagrożenia. Omega zamilkł na parę sekund, wbił zadumany wzrok w ścianę, po czym skinął.  
  
\- Zgadzam się dlatego, że ci ufam - ostrzegł i było w jego głosie coś, co sprawiło, że po plecach Erika przeszedł dreszcz.  
  
Po kilku szybkich rozmowach z Pietro i Loganem przez komórkę alfa zdecydował, że będą oglądać te całe Gwiezdne Wojny. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie widział żadnego filmu z tej sagi w całości, wyłącznie urywki, gdy srebrnowłosy akurat robił sobie maratony, i nie miał o nich zdania, ale Xavierowie również nie mieli żadnych przeciwwskazań, więc prędko mieli ten aspekt wieczoru ustalony.  
  
Trochę trudniej sprawa miała się z przekąskami - Charles uparł się na ciastka, podczas gdy Erik obstawał przy chrupkach i popcornie. Ostatecznie spór udało się rozstrzygnąć Raven, która z uniesioną jedną brwią zapytała, dlaczego nie mogą mieć i tego, i tego. Erik pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, Charles zaklaskał w dłonie i koniec końców Logan został obarczony odpowiedzialnością za zakupy.  
  
Parę minut po dziewiętnastej na podjazd przed domem Lehnsherrów wjechał przepiękny, stary Biscayne, zyskując mnóstwo uwagi zaintrygowanego samochodem Charlesa, który stanął w progu i z zaciekawieniem chłonął widok idealnie zachowanej maszyny.  
  
\- Śliczny model - pochwalił, zbliżając się, aby przyjrzeć się granatowej masce. - Sześćdziesiątka?  
  
\- Sześćdziesiątka dwójka - oznajmił z dumą Logan, wysiadając z samochodu z reklamówką w jednej ręce i klepiąc Chevroleta po dachu drugą. - Śmiga jak nówka.  
  
\- Nie wątpię - zgodził się omega z uśmiechem, odwracając, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z młodszym od siebie alfą. - Charles Xavier, miło mi poznać.  
  
\- Logan Howlett. Erik dużo mi o tobie opowiadał - odwzajemnił uśmiech, chowając wolną dłoń do kieszeni kurtki. Był bardziej obeznany w kontaktach międzyludzkich niż Erik, który otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu, obserwując alfę i omegę z miękkim wyrazem twarzy. Już wcześniej przeczuwał, że się polubią.  
  
Charles wydawał się być nieco spięty z powodu obecności kolejnego alfy w domu, jednak Erik nie umiał i nie chciał go winić; dużo przeszedł i to wszystko właśnie z winy alfy, a trauma dla nikogo nie była rzeczą łatwą i przyjemną. Tak właściwie to Lehnsherr podziwiał Xaviera za to, że potrafił z takim opanowaniem przedstawić Logana Raven i prowadzić z Howlettem spokojną rozmowę.  
  
Erik obiecał siedemnastolatkowi, że nie zaczną oglądać bez niego, tak więc dopiero kiedy Pietro przekroczył próg salonu z dwoma butelkami coli w rękach, starszy alfa sięgnął do odtwarzacza i wsunął w niego płytę z filmem, który polecił mu Logan. W akompaniamencie ciszy na ekranie pojawił się tytuł.  
  
***  
  
Choć głównym celem tego wieczoru miało być obejrzenie “Łotra 1.”, skończyło się na tym, że przez większość filmu słychać było głównie komentarze Pietra i Logana, którzy co chwilę kłócili na temat losowych aspektów produkcji. Siedząc po dwóch przeciwnych stronach pokoju - Howlett zajmował wygodny fotel, a Pietro kąt kanapy obok swojego ojca - nie zwracali zbytnio uwagi na przewijające się na ekranie telewizora obrazy; patrzyli na siebie z drwiącymi uśmieszkami, a czasem srebrnowłosy rzucał w drugiego alfę popcornem, gdy brakowało mu argumentów.  
  
\- Następnym razem ja wybieram film - oznajmił Erik, kiedy po ekranie zaczęły przetaczać się napisy końcowe, a w salonie rozbrzmiał motyw przewodni Gwiezdnych Wojen. Charles zaśmiał się, kiwając na zgodę głową.  
  
\- Popieram.  
  
\- Dlaczego? Nie odniosłem wrażenia, żeby wam się nie podobało - zaprotestował Pietro, ześlizgując się ze swojego miejsca, aby nalać sobie trzecią szklankę coli.  
  
Rudowłosy alfa prychnął. - Gdybyście tyle nie gadali, może wiedzielibyśmy, czy nam się podobało, czy nie.  
  
\- Mi się podobało - oświadczyła głośno Raven i wcisnęła do buzi kolejne ciastko czekoladowe, obsypując okruszkami siebie i omegę. Logan spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, po czym wystawił rękę w kierunku Erika.  
  
\- Widzisz? Młodej damie się podobało, a damy wiedzą, co dobre - zaznaczył, puszczając do dziewczynki perskie oko. Blondyneczka rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.  
  
\- Odbierasz mi moich sojuszników! Jak możesz! - Erik przyłożył dłoń do serca w teatralnym geście. Pietro potrząsnął na to głową, wybierając z prawie pustej szklanej misy ostatnie chipsy. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, napotkał ciepłe spojrzenie Howletta i na jego policzki wypłynął soczysty rumieniec. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zwróci uwagi na jego zakłopotaną woń, co rzeczywiście się udało.  
  
Niedługo potem Charles zapędził Raven pod prysznic, Erik zabrał się za sprzątanie w salonie, a Logan oświadczył, że będzie się już zbierał. Pietro rzucił starszemu Lensherrowi, że nie musi wychodzić, że on sam odprowadzi Howletta do samochodu, na co Erik chętnie przystał. Zrobiłby wszystko, by tylko ominąć wystawianie się na szczypiący chłód wczesnej nocy.  
  
Pietro zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił się ku drugiej alfie z uśmiechem. - Było całkiem miło.  
  
\- Było - zgodził się Logan, śmiejąc. Przesunął wzrokiem po oknach wychodzących na podjazd i kiedy upewnił się, że nikt w nich nie stoi, przybliżył się do srebrnowłosego i położył ręce na jego biodrach, muskając ustami jego nos. - Jestem skory stwierdzić, że wyglądam następnego takiego wieczoru.  
  
Nastolatek zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i zaśmiał się w głos, a jego szczęśliwy, rozluźniony zapach uderzył Logana w nozdrza, prawie zbijając go z nóg. Wyszczerzył się i pocałował krótko młodego alfę. - Co jutro robisz? - zapytał cicho, chowając nos w jego rozczochrane włosy. Pietro udał, że się zastanawia, mierzwiąc palcami krótkie włoski na karku Logana.  
  
\- Nic szczególnego. Chcesz mnie gdzieś zabrać? - spytał z zaciekawieniem, wodząc paznokciem po szyi mężczyzny, zyskując tym jego ukontentowane kocie mruczenie.  
  
\- Co powiesz na kawę przed południem, potem jakiś dobry serial u mnie i obiad na mieście? - zaproponował z zamkniętymi oczami, biorąc głęboki wdech i rozkoszując się nastrojową wonią swojego alfy.  
  
\- Chętnie.  
  
Po tym Pietro zainicjował długi, intensywny pocałunek, przez który powietrze wokół nich wypełniło się niebezpieczną ilością feromonów. Logan odsunął się z ciężkim sercem, wzdychając.  
  
\- W takim razie do jutra.  
  
\- Do jutra - odparł siedemnastolatek, cmokając mężczyznę po policzku i cofając się do drzwi, obserwując Biscayne’a, dopóki Howlett nie wycofał go z podjazdu i nie zniknął za linią budynków.  
  
Na piętrze Erik prawie wpadł na wychodzącego z pokoju Charlesa i omal nie upuścił stosu suchego prania, które starannie poskładał wcześniej w kostkę.  
  
\- Wybacz - wymamrotał niezręcznie, balansując wielobarwną ubraniową Jengą. Omega posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech.  
  
\- W porządku. Potrzebujesz pomocy? - spytał zatroskany. Otaksował wzrokiem stertę tkaniny i poprawił wystające rękawy, aby nie spadły na podłogę. Lensherr potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Nie, dzięki - zapewnił. - Chociaż… Jest tu parę waszych rzeczy, więc jeśli mógłbyś…  
  
Charles skinął, sięgając, żeby wybrać ze stosiku na rękach alfy ubrania, które należały do niego i Raven. Nastała niezręczna, niekomfortowa cisza.  
  
Omega nie mógł jej znieść; odchrząknął cicho i zapytał: - Jak długo są razem?  
  
\- Kto? - Erik zmarszczył brwi. Przekartował w myślach wszystkie możliwe osoby i żadna para nie pasowała mu do pytania Charlesa. Błękitne oczy Xaviera zdawały się przeszywać go na wskroś.  
  
\- Pietro i Logan.  
  
Erik wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia. Nie do końca rozumiał pytanie Charlesa, a teraz jeszcze dodatkowo nie rozumiał, dlaczego pytał o jego syna i przyjaciela. Przecież nie dość, że było między nimi parę poważnych lat różnicy, to obaj byli alfami. Związek, czy choćby jakakolwiek głębsza sympatia, nie wchodziły w grę.  
  
\- Oni nie są razem - zaprzeczył stanowczo, unosząc jedną brew w zadumie. Charles spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, chichocząc.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że są - zapewnił go, wyjmując ze stosiku ostatnią, zieloną bluzkę Raven. - Nie zauważyłeś, jak na siebie patrzą? Zwróć uwagę na ich zapachy, w szczególności Pietra. Pachną jak zakochane dzieciaki - zaśmiał się delikatnie, a kolana Erika niemal odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa nie tylko z powodu ilości informacji, ale też woni omegi.  
  
Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Był zaskoczony i to bardzo, może trochę zszokowany, nie dowierzał, ale nie był… wściekły ani nawet zły, a powinien. Wychował się na stwierdzeniu, że dwie alfy nigdy nie mogły żyć w związku, że było to niestosowne i nienormalne, i chociaż z biegiem lat dostrzegł, iż społeczeństwo zmieniło sposób patrzenia na takie pary, nigdy się głębiej nad tym nie zastanawiał. Zawsze myślał, że jest przeciwny.  
  
Wysoki poziom jego tolerancji, z którego nagle zdał sobie sprawę, sprawił, że alfa uśmiechnął się szeroko i chyba nieco szaleńczo, bo Charles spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.  
  
\- To… dobrze. Tak myślę - powiedział Erik, wzruszając ramionami. - Chyba dobrze. Tak. A ty co o tym myślisz?  
  
Omega wydawał się trochę przestraszony taką ilością uwagi, jaką zapewnił mu w tej chwili starszy mężczyzna, ale zmusił się do mówienia: - Cieszy mnie to. Wiesz co? Cieszy mnie każda oznaka, że ten świat idzie do przodu. Alfy z alfami, omegi z omegami. Różnice wieku. Szacunek pomiędzy alfami i omegami. To wszystko jest takie… niesamowite - dokończył szeptem, a jego błękitne oczy zalśniły, i Erik poczuł nagłą potrzebę pochylenia się i złożenia na jego poplątanych artystycznie włosach pocałunku. I zrobił to bez wahania, choć z duszą na ramieniu.  
  
Charles zastygł w bezruchu ze wzrokiem na wysokości policzków alfy. Z jego woni Lensherr wywnioskował, że nie bał się, ale widać było, iż bił się z myślami. Nie wiedział, co zrobić i Erik wcale nie miał mu tego za złe - prawdopodobieństwo, że był to pierwszy okazany mu szczery i czuły gest, było ogromne.  
  
Po dłuższej chwili omega zakołysał się w przód i w tył, i zerknął alfie nieśmiało w oczy. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
  
\- Dziękuję.  
  
Erik uniósł pytająco brwi i odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Za co?  
  
\- Że mnie rozumiesz.  
  
I obrócił się na pięcie, wracając do swojego pokoju.


	8. Cieszy mnie każda oznaka, że ten świat idzie do przodu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo domestic i ruja, ale nic graficznego.  
> Ten rozdział opisałabym tak: _Honey, you've got a big storm coming_  
>  Przygotujcie się.
> 
> Zapraszam na Wattpada, gdzie również znajdziesz to opowiadanie. [KLIK!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/138999188-you-brought-out-the-best-of-me-cherik-pl)

Poranek powitał Erika koszmarnym bólem głowy, stawów, wszystkich mięśni i kosteczek, palącym go od środka ogniem i narastającym w jego piersi rozdrażnieniem. Kiedy otworzył oczy, sapnął ciężko i prędko zamknął je z powrotem, licząc do dziesięciu po niemiecku, zanim znów pozwolił sobie na  ich uchylenie.. Wpadające przez nieosłonięte roletami okno promienie słońca wydawały się fizycznie ranić jego oczy i przewiercać na wskroś mózgu. Z jękiem i wielkim wysiłkiem podniósł się do siadu, przy okazji przecierając dłonią twarz. Pomimo ponad ośmiu godzin snu czuł się wyczerpany i wysączony z energii, a szybkie spojrzenie na wiszący nad komodą kalendarz utwierdził go w jego podejrzeniach.  
  
Pieprzona ruja.  
  
Próbował się podnieść i niemal natychmiast zaskamlał jak zbity pies - kolana ugięły się pod jego ciężarem jak zrobione z masła, stawy strzeliły niczym napoleońskie armaty, a po jego ciele przebiegła wiązka rwącego bólu. Co do diabła, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy przystąpił do drugiej próby wstania z posłania. Tym razem się udało, choć nie bez cierpienia; nie chcąc nadwyrężać już i tak przesilonych kości sztywnym krokiem podszedł do szafy, i wyciągnął z niej czarne, dresowe spodenki i poplamioną czymś na kołnierzu czerwoną koszulkę bez rękawów - nie śmiał schylić się po nic bardziej godnego. Tak czy siak wyglądał - i czuł się - sponiewierany przez naturę.   
  
Wciągnął na siebie wybraną odzież, stękając, gdy szorstka tkanina dotknęła jego nadwrażliwej, nagrzanej, spoconej skóry. Musiał jak najszybciej zastosować supresanty, które przechowywał w najwyższej szafce kuchennej, stosowanej przez niego i Pietra jako apteczkę. Zbliżał się do czterdziestki, co oznaczało, że wpadał w wiek, kiedy ruja była najbardziej uciążliwa - ciągłe migreny i bezpodstawne huśtawki nastroju jak u omegi w ciąży, a w dodatku typowe dla młodszych alf pobudzenie seksualne zmieniało się w utrzymujące się przez parę dni wyczerpanie. Nie wiedział już, co było gorsze.   
  
Zanim opuścił pokój, otworzył na oścież okno - zimne powietrze wpadło z uciechą do ciepłego pomieszczenia, przyjemnie schładzając gorączkę alfy i wywiewając na zewnątrz chmurę feromonów, które źle działały na Pietra (podświadomie irytował się, wyczuwając woń innej, aktywnej alfy, swojego potencjalnego przeciwnika) i mogły też negatywnie wpłynąć na Charlesa: w najlepszym przypadku omega poczułby się zakłopotany, w najgorszym - przerażony. I gdyby Xavier zaczął drżeć ze strachu na jego widok, Erik wcale by go nie winił.  
  
Wyglądało na to, że tylko Raven nie odczuwałaby jego rui w tak znaczący sposób. Wyczuła by ją, oczywiście, może nawet rozpoznała, lecz nie uwalniało by to u niej żadnej reakcji fizycznej. Była na to za młoda, a nawet gdyby dorosła, mogłaby zaprezentować się jako beta, co oznaczałoby dla niej otwarte drzwi do każdej specjalizacji oraz opcję komfortowej opieki nad przechodzącymi ruję bądź chuć alfami i omegami. Lensherr odetchnął z ulgą; gdyby jego przeczucia się sprawdziły i Charles niezbyt dobrze znosił jego obecność w tym stanie, blondwłosa dziewczynka mogła stać się ich łącznikiem. Całkiem sprytne i wygodne dla wszystkich rozwiązanie.  
  
Zaciskając szczękę tak, że zaczęła go boleć, pokonał wszystkie schody na parter i powolnym krokiem przeszedł do kuchni, pozwalając wyprzedzić się swojemu ostremu zapachowi, dla ostrzeżenia. Godzina była wczesna - na wyświetlaczu smartfona, który trzymał na szafce nocnej przy łóżku, odczytał zaledwie parę minut po siódmej, więc było małe prawdopodobieństwo, aby natknął się na kogoś w kuchni. I rzeczywiście, nikogo tam nie było.  
  
Z długim westchnieniem ulgi opróżnił trzy szklanki wody kranowej i nalał jej nieco do czajnika elektrycznego, by przygotować sobie melisę, po czym z rozmachem otworzył drzwi wysokiej lodówki, wyławiającej z niej spory kubeczek jogurtu naturalnego. Żołądek przewracał mu się na drugą stronę i targały nim słabe nudności, dlatego nie chciał przesadzać z posiłkiem. Miał przeczucie, iż był o krok od zwymiotowania.   
  
Zalał wrzątkiem torebkę herbaty, wyjął z kredensu łyżeczkę i zasiadł przy wysepce. Śniadanie zajęło mu blisko dziesięć minut, ponieważ gorąca melisa gorącą melisą i nie tak łatwo było wypić ją bez poparzenia sobie języka oraz gardła, ale ostatecznie poczuł się znacznie lepiej pomimo wzrastającej temperatury ciała. Rozluźnił się na krześle i zamknął oczy, kontrolując oddech, wdychając relaksujący zapach domu, starając się przejąć władzę nad ilością wydzielanych feromonów i po dłuższej chwili mógł powiedzieć, że częściowo jego nastrój się poprawił. Z nową dawką energii posprzątał po sobie i sięgnął do apteczki.  
  
Leżały w niej, pośród podstawowych tabletek przeciwbólowych, plastrów na zranienia i witamin, cztery pokaźne, białe opakowania z minimalistycznymi nadrukami. Na dwóch widniał niebieski napis _Stopień pierwszy - 10 dawek_ , a na pozostałych dwóch: _Stopień trzeci - 20 dawek_ ; Erik sięgnął po jedno z drugiej kategorii. Wyjął z niego receptę (znał ją już na pamięć, więc nie potrzebował jej zasadniczo do niczego) i objął wzrokiem zawartość.  
  
Dokładnie połowa. Z dwudziestu dawek przeznaczonych na dwie ruje wykorzystał już dziesięć zestawów, co oznaczało, że na tę, którą właśnie przechodził, zużyje pozostałe dziesięć. Westchnął, kręcąc głową. Gdyby supresanty były tańsze, może nie przeżywałby tak ilości, w jakich należało je stosować, aby były skuteczne. Wygrzebał z kartoniku jedną dawkę opakowaną w zgrabny, biały papier przypominający kopertę i rozerwał zgrzew, wysypując zawartość na ladę kredensu.  
  
Dwie nieliche strzykawki wypełnione przezroczystym płynem, gruby, stosunkowo krótki plaster i trzy różnokolorowe, małe pigułki. Sporo mącących w głowie substancji, ale kiedy pomyślał, jaką ulgę mu przyniosą, prawie rzucił się na nie jak drapieżnik na ofiarę. Zamiast tego najpierw napełnił czwartą szklankę kranówką i popił nią tabletki, następnie podwinął nogawki spodenek, gazikiem do dezynfekcji zwilżył miejsca na zewnętrznych stronach obu ud pokrytych małymi zabliźnieniami po amatorsko wbitych igłach, po czym w końcu wykonał dwa zastrzyki - piekielnie bolesne, szybkie zastrzyki. Na koniec rozpakował plaster i po przetarciu karku wilgotnym ręcznikiem w celu pozbycia się potu nakleił go na niego z ulgą. Wreszcie. Jeszcze tylko poczekać kilka minut i będzie mógł położyć w łóżku, z książką oczekując na najgorszy moment rui.  
  
Nie spodziewał się wtoczenia się do kuchni Pietra, który ziewnął tak mocno, że jego buzia wyglądała przez ułamek sekundy jak czarna dziura, w pogniecionej piżamie. Plaster widocznie zdążył zamaskować woń Erika, bo srebrnowłosy prawie krzyknął, kiedy otworzył oczy i zobaczył swojego ojca.  
  
\- Tato! - syknął, przyciskając dłoń do klatki piersiowej w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce. Jego oddech zmienił się w sapanie, a zaspany wyraz twarzy w bliski zawałowi, na co starszy alfa nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.  
  
\- Naprawdę, Pietro, kiedyś zginiesz przez swoją nieuwagę.   
  
Nastolatek przewrócił oczami, powracając do swojego domowego trybu, i podszedł do lodówki. Erik z delikatnym uniesieniem kącików ust obserwował go kątem oka ze swojego krzesła, zbierając puste strzykawki i papierki, zamykając kartonik, sprzątając. Pietro zerknął na niego przez ramię, gdy starszy mężczyzna wkładał karton do apteczki, ale nie skomentował. Jedynie zmarszczył nos, odwracając całą swoją uwagę ku lodówce.   
  
Erik odwrócił się na pięcie, aby wrócić do swojego pokoju, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś mu nie pasowało. Obrócił się do srebrnowłosego. - Co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie?  
  
\- Mówiłem ci wczoraj, że wychodzę rano z domu - odparł lekko nastolatek, przygotowując sobie płatki z mlekiem, dwoma łyżkami miodu i, ku zaskoczeniu Erika, garścią mieszanki studenckiej. Od kiedy jadał tak zdrowo? Starszy alfa w zamyśleniu przesunął palcami po plastrze, próbując przypomnieć sobie rozmowę z Pietrem z poprzedniego dnia.  
  
W końcu się poddał. - Gdzie wychodzisz?   
  
\- Do Logana.  
  
Erik musiał powstrzymać mimowolne zesztywnienie całym ciałem. _Wiesz co? Cieszy mnie każda oznaka, że ten świat idzie do przodu._ Wziął głęboki wdech i przywołał na twarz uśmiech. - Nie wróć za późno - odpowiedział z minimalną groźbą w głosie; dokładnie tak, jak chciałby tego Charles; tak, jak on by odpowiedział. Pietro skinął głową, przewracając oczami i mamrotając coś, co brzmiało jak wielokrotne _wiem_.  
  
Starszy alfa tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął.  
  
***  
  
Po dwóch godzinach zdał sobie sprawę, że jego plan, aby przeczekać do najgorszego momentu rui na supresantach w łóżku, był niemożliwy do wykonania.  
  
Choć nie zamknął okna nawet na minutę i był pewien, iż temperatura na zewnątrz wynosiła najwyżej kilka stopni na plusie, sypialnia wydawała się płonąć każdym centymetrem kwadratowym. Po powrocie do pokoju z kuchni alfa rozebrał się niemal do rosołu, zostawiając na sobie jedynie bokserki i położył się na łóżku, z którego zrzucił wcześniej kołdrę. Leżał na nim plackiem przez ponad godzinę - dysząc ciężko, opływając potem, bez książki, gdyż koncentrację stracił niewiele wcześniej. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie zasnąć, a jego irytacja poczęła przekształcać się w pobudzenie, ociężałym krokiem podszedł od drzwi i zablokował zamek, po czym wrócił na łóżko. Szybkim ruchem zdjął bokserki, klnąc na bolesne tarcie i zamknął oczy, zjeżdżając dłonią poniżej pasa.   
  
Zapowiadał się długi dzień.  
  
***  
  
Jakiś czas później, około godziny dziesiątej, Charles właśnie kończył smażyć ostatni naleśnik i przekładał go z patelni na talerz. Raven siedziała w na kanapie w salonie, w zasięgu jego wzroku, z talerzem, na którym leżał stosik trzech naleśników polanych bogato syropem klonowym i oglądała “Mulan”, śpiewając na całe swoje dziecięce gardło “Zrobię z was mężczyzn” z pełną buzią. W przedpokoju krzątał się Pietro, naciągając na ramiona swoją srebrną ramoneskę ( _Ubierz coś cieplejszego, zamarzniesz!_ ) i sznurując glany.   
  
\- Na pewno nie zjesz jeszcze jednego naleśnika? - zawołał omega, unosząc z rozbawieniem brew, kiedy usłyszał rozdarte westchnienie chłopaka.  
  
\- Zjadłbym, ale za chwilę przyjedzie Logan, nie mogę…  
  
\- To zaproś go do środka na chwilę - zaproponował szelmowsko Xavier i wziął do ręki talerz z gorącym naleśnikiem, kierując się w stronę przedpokoju. Pietro stał bezradnie przy drzwiach, z zaskoczonym wzrokiem wbitym w omegę. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego. - Jestem pewien, że chętnie zje z nami chociaż jednego. Nie musicie przecież zostawać tutaj na cały dzień, to tylko piętnaście minut - pospieszył z dodaniem, gdy srebrnowłosy otworzył usta. Pietro zagryzł dolną wargę.  
  
\- To nie problem? - zapytał, a jego spojrzenie automatycznie opadło na naleśnik. Charles zachichotał.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.  
  
Podszedł do chłopaka i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, ściskając je pokrzepiająco, unosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz.   
  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś, nie jesteś i nie będziesz problemem, Pietro. Twój ojciec cię kocha, więc ja też to robię. I nigdy nie wstydź się miłości, bez względu na to, jaka jest. Twoje szczęście jest dla nas najważniejsze - dokończył cicho, ważąc słowa. Pietro i Raven zachowywali się jak rodzeństwo, a on i Erik - coraz bardziej jak stare, kłótliwe, dobre małżeństwo. To normalne, że dbał o siedemnastolatka, chociaż ten nie był jego biologicznym synem; tak mówił mu instynkt i tak mówiło mu serce.   
  
Na bladoróżowe wargi srebrnowłosego wpłynął łagodny uśmiech, a jego oczy zalśniły i… zwilgotniały? Charles odsunął się, by go nie zakłopotać. Jaki młody alfa chciał, by inni widzieli go płaczącego?  
  
Xavier posłał chłopakowi perskie oko i odwrócił się, żeby wrócić do salonu, ale wtedy Pietro odchrząknął i oznajmił: - Logan przyjechał. - I wyszedł. Omega patrzył za nim wielkimi oczami, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało. Kiedy po kilku jego oddechach nic się nie zmieniło, obrał kierunek “kanapa” i rozpoczął ku niemu niespieszną wędrówkę.  
  
I wtedy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka głośny śmiech, zimny wiatr i słodko-gorzką mieszaninę zapachów. Charles prawie potknął się o własne stopy i przywitał czołem doniczkę stojącą w rogu korytarza, kiedy następny wdech, jaki zrobił, dotarł do jego gruczołów węchowych. Nie musiał się odwracać, aby rozpoznać gościa - mieszanina woni praktycznie wołała _Logan!_.   
  
\- Chodźcie do salonu, mamy tu wszystko - rzucił przez ramię z uśmiechem, odwijając rękawy swojego burgundowego swetra i wyrównując kołnierzyk białej koszulki polo, którą miał pod nim. Nie musiał czekać długo: jeszcze zanim wygodnie usadowił się na fotelu od tej strony kanapy, którą zajmował pachnąca słodkim jak wata cukrowa szczęściem Raven, do salonu wpadł Pietro prowadzący za sobą Howletta.  
  
\- Cześć.  
  
Logan pochylił ku niemu głowę z szacunkiem, na co Charles rozpromienił się jak słońce. - Cześć!  
  
Usiedli na kanapie, Pietro obok Raven, która natychmiast oparła się o jego ramię, Logan obok Pietra po uprzednim przywitaniu się piątką z dziewczynką - i od razu sięgnęli po talerz z największym stosem naleśników.  
  
\- “Mulan”? - zapytał Logan po pierwszym kęsie. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego oczy lśniły, gdy zerkał w stronę blondyneczki i jego wzrok _przypadkowo_ zahaczał o sylwetkę Pietra - w tej chwili przypominał bardziej wyrośniętego psiaka niż groźnego alfę-drwala. Omega już na pierwszy rzut oka mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że szybciej zrobiłby coś sobie niż pozwolił skrzywdzić Pietra, chociaż rozumiał wątpliwości Erika - co alfa, to alfa.   
  
Raven podskoczyła z uciechą, że ktoś się nią zainteresował. Charles od ich pierwszego spotkania miał przeczucie, iż Logan był jej ulubionym członkiem ich nowej “rodziny”. - Tak! To moja ulubiona bajka Disney!  
  
\- Moja też - zgodził się Pietro, prawą ręką wkładając sobie do ust kawałek naleśnika, a lewą kładąc na kolanie starszego alfy.  
  
\- I moja - dołączył do nich Logan. - Mulan nie jest księżniczką i poszła do wojska, żeby chronić swojego tatę. To się nazywa odwaga!  
  
\- I Kapitan Shang jej zaufał, chociaż była kobietą! I wszystkich ocaliła!  
  
Kiedy przez następne ponad dwadzieścia minut Raven i Logan wymieniali wszystko, co im się podobało w “Mulan”, a Pietro wtrącał co chwilę swoje uwagi, Charles myślał, że eksploduje mu głowa. I kiedy film został przerwany przez reklamę, a Raven zaczęła po raz kolejny tego dnia śpiewać “Zrobię z was mężczyzn” (z chórkiem obu alf), omega odpuścił sobie, zgarnął talerz z trzema zimnymi naleśnikami i ruszył w stronę piętra.  
  
Zapukał w drzwi do pokoju Erika chyba dziesięć razy - dopiero wtedy coś się za nimi poruszyło. Musiała minąć minuta, zanim otworzyły się i w progu stanął nieśmiało Erik, w dresowych szortach i bez koszulki. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść i chyba miał problemy z ułożeniem sensownego zdania, bo otwierał i zamykał usta, i tak w kółko, ale nic się z nich nie wydobywało. Charlesem wstrząsnął śmiech i natychmiast poczuł się z tym źle, kiedy twarz alfy przybrała zraniony wyraz.  
  
\- Przepraszam, Eriku, po prostu… Wyglądasz uroczo - przyznał i poczuł ciepło na policzkach, jednak było to nic w porównaniu z odcieniem czerwieni, jaki pojawił się na już i tak zarumienionej twarzy Lensherra. Erik zaśmiał się lekko, a jego obrażenie wyparowało w kilka sekund. - Przyniosłem ci coś do zjedzenia. Pewnie padasz z głodu - powiedział omega po chwili, wciskając talerz w ręce alfy, choć ten próbował się cofnąć, by odmówić; nie zdążył.  
  
\- Dzięki, ale dam sobie radę - zaprzeczył, wzdychając.   
  
\- Jak nie będziesz nic jadł, to zemdlejesz. Ruja cię wymęczy - mówił to tonem, który stosowało się w rozmowach z dziećmi, ale Erik nie mógł długo się na niego gniewać.   
  
Po pierwsze: od dawna nikt tak bardzo się o niego nie troszczył, a to była omega, to był _Charles_. Erik tak bardzo tęsknił za ciepłem i troską, a teraz to wszystko miał. Po tylu latach.  
  
Po drugie: skąd Charles tak szybko domyślił się, że przechodzi ruję? Dzięki plastrowi na jego szyi pomieszczenie pachniało prawie sterylnie, więc z pewnością nie pomógł mu węch.  
  
\- Skąd…?  
  
\- Mam swoje sposoby - przerwał mu omega, poruszając zabawnie brwiami. Erik potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- W takim razie nie będę dopytywał.   
  
Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań dobry humor Charlesa utrzymywał się u niego przez kolejne godziny i nie zniknął nawet wtedy, kiedy w porze obiadowej Raven rozlała w kuchni szklankę soku pomarańczowego, a on poślizgnął się o powstałą kałużę i boleśnie uderzył kolanami o szafki.  
  
Cóż, jego poobijane kolana były mniej szczęśliwe.  
  
***  
  
Supresanty zadziałały z pełną mocą w okolicach wczesnego wieczora, ale Erik opuścił swój pokój dopiero około godziny dwudziestej i skierował się prosto do łazienki, aby się odświeżyć i zmyć nieprzyjemnie lepki pot. Spędził pod prysznicem blisko pół godziny, mrucząc z zadowoleniem pod gorącą wodą, a kiedy wreszcie z niego wyszedł, czuł się, jakby ruja całkowicie mu minęła. W duchu podziękował naturze za dar związków chemicznych.  
  
Pachnący aloesowym szamponem i jakimś owocowym żelem zszedł do kuchni, gdzie napotkał zaczytaną w książeczce Raven i zajętego krzyżówką Charlesa. Zatrzymał się w progu, korzystając z błogosławieństwa plastra, który maskował jego zapach, a ponieważ Xavierowie siedzieli do niego bardziej plecami niż bokiem, nie mogli go zauważyć. Przyglądał im się przez kilka chwil - pochylonej postawie dziewczynki i jej dyndającym w powietrzu stopom, złocistym włosom spływającym miękko na szczupłe ramiona i drobnym, bladym dłoniom, które pojawiały się czasem w polu jego widzenia. Wyglądała jak mały anioł - Magda zawsze chciała mieć dziewczynkę o blond włosach, _siostrę-stróża dla Pietra_ , jak zwykła mawiać. Alfa przełknął boleśnie ślinę.  
  
Przyglądał się też omedze; jego wyprostowanym plecom, pełnym napięcia i skupienia; krótkim, ciemnym włosom na alabastrowym karku; wąskiej talii i biodrom, a szerokim ramionom, które układały się w piękną, delikatną sylwetkę. Erik z trudem był w stanie przebywać z Charlesem w jednym pomieszczeniu bez dotykania go, bez śledzenia jego konturów uważną ręką i zapamiętywaniu zakrzywień jego wystających gdzieniegdzie kości. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł do nikogo tak mocny pociąg cielesny i emocjonalny - nie licząc Magdy, którą wciąż kochał i która wciąż żyła głęboko w jego sercu, piękna i troskliwa, taka, jaką ją zapamiętał. Nie taką, jaką widział ją w ten feralny dzień w kostnicy - nie zimną i białą, ale zarumienioną i ciepłą, _jego_ omega, za którą mógł oddać życie.  
  
Lecz teraz była już jedynie wspomnieniem, a on wiedział, że nie zniosłaby widoku Erika bez kogoś, kto by go kochał i kogo on kochał. Po prostu to czuł. Magda zawsze chciała jego szczęścia.   
  
Przesunął palcami po wilgotnych oczach i odchrząknął niezręcznie, zwracając na siebie uwagę obojga Xavierów, którzy odwrócili się do niego z zaskoczeniem widocznym w oczach.  
  
\- Erik! Jak się czujesz? - zapytał od razu Charles, podarowując mu ten słodki uśmiech; alfa odwzajemnił go, podchodząc bliżej.   
  
\- Zdecydowanie lepiej. Mogę się dosiąść?  
  
\- Oczywiście.  
  
A więc zajął krzesło obok Raven, zaglądając dziewczynce przez ramię. Książeczka, na której się tak bardzo wcześniej skupiała, okazała się być zbiorem “Baśni braci Grimm”, bogato ilustrowaną, nadgryzioną zębem czasu wersją.  
  
\- Piękne cudo, skąd ją masz? - zapytał z nutką ciekawości w głosie i dotknął kartki z rysunkiem Kopciuszka dopiero wtedy, gdy otrzymał na to pozwolenie w formie skinienia od blondyneczki.  
  
\- Od wujka Hanka! - oznajmiła z dumą, obserwując Erika. - Przysłał mi z Europy, wiesz? Na trzecie urodziny!  
  
\- To książka, którą dostaliśmy od mamy, jak byliśmy bardzo mali. Przypadła Hankowi, ale ponieważ ja zostałem rodzicem wcześniej, przekazał mi ją listownie. To druk z lat trzydziestych. - Charles oparł łokieć o ladę wysepki i dołączył do obserwacji alfy z radosnym uśmiechem tańczącym na jego ustach. Erik zagwizdał cicho z uznaniem, zyskując chichot Raven.  
  
\- No, no, w takim razie tylko czekam, aż coś mi z niej przeczytasz. - Starszy mężczyzna puścił do dziewczynki perskie oko, żałując, że ma na karku plaster, kiedy omega także się roześmiał. Musi pachnieć fantastycznie, pomyślał, ciesząc oko promieniejącą twarzą Xaviera.  
  
Usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi, a potem krótkie, niecierpliwe pukanie. Nic naglącego, ale Erik i tak zmarszczył nos, a Charles uniósł brwi, widząc jego wyraz twarzy.  
  
\- Może to Pietro?  
  
Alfa pokręcił głową. - Wziął swoje klucze. I jest trochę za wcześnie, żeby wracał.   
  
\- Kto to może w takim razie być? - zapytał z niepokojem omega, wiercąc się na krześle. Erik wzruszył ramionami, z westchnieniem prostując plecy i zszedł ze swojego stołka, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi frontowych. W ciemności późnego wieczora niewiele mógł wyodrębnić z widocznych za szybą kształtów, więc po prostu sięgnął po zamek i go odblokował, otwierając jednocześnie drzwi.  
  
Stali przed nim trzej potężnie zbudowani mężczyźni - nie miał pewności co do ich statusu, choć cała trójka wyglądała na alfy. Odziani w ciemne, policyjne barwy i z włosami ogolonymi na jeża, a plecami prostymi jak drut. Stojący na przedzie blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, machając ręką.  
  
\- Dobry wieczór, czy to dom należący do rodziny Lensherrów? - zapytał uprzejmie, lekko kołysząc się na piętach. Erik zmierzył go uważnym wzrokiem; przypięty do paska na jego biodrach dostrzegł pałkę i pistolet w kaburze. Coś w nim zazgrzytało. Kiwnął sztywno głową.  
  
\- Czy to pan Erik Lensherr?  
  
Kolejne skinięcie.   
  
\- Otrzymaliśmy informację, iż zatrzymuje się u pana dorosły mężczyzna o statusie omegi wraz z dzieckiem. Naszym zadaniem jest odnotowanie imion i nazwiska pana gości, na potrzeby tutejszej policji i urzędu. Możemy wejść? - Oczy blondyna zamigotały i alfa prawie zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Zamiast tego przechylił głowę.  
  
\- Nie jestem pewien. Mogę zobaczyć odznaki?  
  
Zobaczył je, tak. Wszystkie trzy, srebrne i lśniące. Coś w nim kliknęło. Otworzył szerzej drzwi. - Proszę - mruknął i zamknął je za nimi. A potem niemal wrzasnął, kiedy uderzyła w niego myśl.   
  
_Policja na nic się nie zda. Sebastian ma ją w garści._ _  
_ __  
Szlag.


	9. To jego zasługa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chcę tylko zaznaczyć, że supresanty w postaci tabletek i zastrzyków łagodzą ruję/chuć, zmniejszają jej efekty i ból, a plastry służą do maskowania zapachu, by nie przeszkadzał on innym/zwracał uwagę. Plastry osłabiają również zmysł węchu, przez co osoba nie jest w stanie rozpoznać m.in. statusu u spotkanych osób.
> 
> Zapraszam na mojego [Wattpada](https://www.wattpad.com/536562429-you-brought-out-the-best-of-me-cherik-pl-prolog), gdzie również znajdziecie to opowiadanie.

Blondyn o nazwisku Carley – prawdopodobnie najstarszy stopniem, patrząc po ilości szacunku i dystansu, jakim obdarzali go jego towarzysze – odchylił się nieco w tył i spojrzał Erikowi prosto w oczy, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka rozglądała się niedyskretnie po wnętrzu przedpokoju.  
  
– Czy pańscy goście są obecni?  
  
– Owszem. – Kłamanie i tak było bezcelowe. Cała trójka prawdopodobnie już na samym początku wyczuła woń omegi, a Erik – pomimo swojej chwilowej niemożności rozpoznania żadnego z otaczających go zapachów z powodu zaaplikowanego na szyję plastra – doskonale wiedział, jak mocna i słodka była. Próbą oszustwa mógłby tylko rozjuszyć swoich rozmówców, a stan, w jakim się znajdował, zdecydowanie nie zapewniał mu typowych dla niego siły i zwinności.  
  
– Uprzejmie prosiłbym o krótką rozmowę z nimi. – Carley uniósł lewą dłoń i Erik zobaczył, iż trzyma w niej służbowy notatnik. Skinął sztywno głową.  
  
– Proszę tutaj poczekać.  
  
Spokojnym krokiem skierował się w stronę kuchni, choć każdy mięsień swędział go, nakazywał rzucić się do biegu, złapać Charlesa wraz z Raven i czym prędzej uciekać. Był jednak świadom, że nie osiągnąłby celum i jedynie naraziłby Xavierów na większe niebezpieczeństwo. Podziękował niebiosom, iż supresanty nie uderzyły mu do głowy i wciąż był w stanie logicznie myśleć.  
  
Spojrzenie Charlesa utkwione było w alfie od pierwszej chwili, gdy ten wszedł do kuchni. – Kto to?  
  
– Policja. Pytają o was.  
  
Ręce omegi powędrowały ku Raven, prawdopodobnie instynktownie i bez jego wiedzy, by złapać ją za blade przedramiona. Charles zagryzł wargę z siłą, a jego twarz przybrała wylękniony wyraz, który mężczyzna starał się usilnie zamaskować. – Eriku, on wie… On wie, gdzie jesteśmy. Eriku, proszę…  
  
– Nie pozwolę im was zabrać, spokojnie – oświadczył szczerze i cicho Lensherr, podchodząc pospiesznie do siedzącego na krześle omegi; z bliska dostrzegł, że ciałem młodszego mężczyzny wstrząsają dreszcze. Przykucnął przy nim i z wahaniem położył dłoń na jego kolanie. – Spójrz na mnie. – Omega potrzebował chwili, lecz w końcu jego rozbiegany wzrok znów spoczął na Eriku. – Nie zabiorą was. Zaufaj mi.  
  
– Ufam – wyszeptał Charles i alfa skupił spojrzenie na blondyneczce, sięgając ku niej ręką i obejmując ją nią wpół.  
  
– Nie chcę tam wracać. – Głos Raven był słaby i przyciszony, jej twarz blada; malinowe wargi zamieniły się w prostą, wąską linię, nad którą po obu stronach widniały niezdrowe rumieńce. Dziewczynka wyglądała, jakby miały nią zaraz wstrząsnąć spazmy wymiotne.  
  
– Nie wrócisz.  
  
Po tych słowach Erik wyprostował się i rozejrzał, zamglonym ze zmęczenia wzrokiem szukając stolika, na którym zawsze leżał telefon stacjonarny. Gdy udało mu się go umiejscowić, pokonał dzielącą go od niego odległość w paru krokach i podniósł słuchawkę, wbijając pierwszy numer, który wpadł mu do głowy.  
  
– Halo? – po drugiej stronie linii odezwał się Logan, z uśmiechem słyszalnym w głosie. W tle słychać było głośny telewizor i czyjś przytłumiony śmiech, który Lehnsherr prędko rozpoznał jako śmiech Pietra.  
  
– Musisz wyświadczyć mi przysługę, stary.  
  
– Erik? Co się stało?  
  
– Charles i Raven. Shaw, on… Policja. Musisz zabrać Xavierów gdzieś, gdzie będą bezpieczni.  
  
– Co ty pierniczysz? – zapytał Logan dziwnym tonem, a Pietro umilkł wraz z telewizorem. Lehnsherr zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, by pozbierać myśli.  
  
– Ludzie Shawa są u mnie w domu. Nie mogą dostać Charlesa, a tym bardziej Raven. Wyprowadzę ich tylnym wyjściem i ogrodem tego zdziwaczałego sąsiada, a ty ich stamtąd zabierz.  
  
– Rasputinowie ich przyjmą.  
  
– Bądź jak najszybciej.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Może minutę, może dwie później Xavierowie stali już na posesji sąsiadującej z ogrodem Lehnsherrów. Owinięci w koce zdjęte z kanapy, by nie zmarznąć, a mimo to drżący – Erik dobrze wiedział, że z nerwów i zrobiłby wszystko, aby ich uspokoić, ale nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów – tulili się do siebie niczym pingwiny.  
  
– Eriku.

  
Alfa oderwał się od pospiesznego taksowania wzrokiem swojego własnego podwórka, żeby przenieść wzrok na Charlesa, który patrzył na niego swoimi pięknymi, błękitnymi i najwyraźniej błyszczącymi od łez oczami. – Uważaj na siebie, proszę.  
  
– Będę – zapewnił go starszy mężczyzna, posyłając mu słaby, lecz wciąż wyraźny, pokrzepiający uśmiech. – Trzeba kogoś więcej niż trzech idiotów, żeby się mnie pozbyć. – Odchrząknął. – Za chwilę przyjedzie po was Logan i zabierze was do naszych wspólnych znajomych. Nie wracajcie na moją stronę płotu. Bądźcie cicho. Jeżeli sąsiad was zaczepi, powiedzcie, że czekacie na przyjaciela.  
  
– Kiedy wrócisz? – z dołu dobiegło go pytanie Raven, patrzącej na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Zagryzł wargę, przykucając.  
  
– Postaram się jak najszybciej, młoda damo – posłał jej perskie oko i przytulił, przyciągając do siebie rękoma, wdychając jej zapach. – Słuchaj tatusia i wujka Logana, dobrze?  
  
Blondyneczka kiwnęła energicznie głową. – A Pietra?  
  
– Też, ale… nie zawsze.  
  
Zaśmiał się ciepło, prostując plecy, by zrównać się z Charlesem. Omega zagryzał dolną wargę, po raz enty tego wieczoru, przez co ta była poszarpana i oznaczona bordowymi strupkami. Erik sięgnął ku niemu ręką, spodziewając się powściągliwego jak zawsze uścisku, lecz został zaskoczony siłą, z jaką mniejszy mężczyzna wpadł mu w objęcia. Jego miękkie ciało przylgnęło do jego, wpasowując się w nie i przekazując mu cząstkę swojego ciepła. – Uważaj na siebie – powtórzył Xavier w szyję Erika.  
  
Alfa skinął i ze ściśniętym gardłem wycofał się nieudolnie, odwracając jak najszybciej, by nie zatrzymał go widok Xavierów; by nie ulec pokusie pozostania w ich obecności; by nie porwać ich obojga w kolejny, mocny uścisk. Jego stopy znalazły odpowiednie miejsce oparcia na podziurawionym płocie, po czym Lehnsherr przerzucił jedną nogę za ogrodzenie, przeskakując przez nie porządnym susem. Gdy był już w połowie drogi przez ogród do tylnych drzwi, spojrzał przez ramię, aby ujrzeć dwie ciemne postaci, przedzierające się z niepewnością przez rosnące na trawniku Wilsona krzaki. Przełknął ślinę, naciskając klamkę.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Charles z niepokojem wychylił się zza rogu domu i objął wzrokiem jego przód oraz betonowy podjazd. Uliczna lampa rzucała na nie pomarańczową poświatę, lecz omega nie dojrzał w niej żadnego ruchu, nie licząc spacerującego chodnikiem burego kota, który nie wydawał się nimi zbytnio zainteresowany. Zerknął na przylgniętą do jego boku Raven – dziewczynka rozglądała się po otoczeniu ze strachem, lecz trzymała się prosto i odważnie. Twarz Charlesa rozjaśnił dumny uśmiech, a nim samym zawładnął jakiś dziwny spokój.  
  
– Myślę, że mam prawo wiedzieć, co robicie w moim ogrodzie?  
  
Omega podskoczył z przerażenia, panicznie szukając źródła głosu, który nie wydawał się ani zdumiony, ani zły. Raven wzdrygnęła się nerwowo i skurczyła pod jego ręką. Gdy Xavier uniósł głowę, dostrzegł nad sobą wychylające się z okna popiersie dorosłego mężczyzny, szatyna, zdecydowanie alfy. Miał on bystre brązowe oczy, policzki pokryte kilkudniowym zarostem, a na ustach szeroki uśmiech. Pomachał im, ukazując umięśnioną rękę. – Hej.  
  
Charles zmarszczył brwi, lecz odmachał. – Um… hej?  
  
– Wade Wilson z tej strony – odparł mężczyzna, wychylając się jeszcze bardziej, by uścisnąć Xavierowi dłoń. – Dostanę jakąś odpowiedź?  
  
– Charles. Em, tak. Ja, uch… Czekam na przyjaciela. – Zerknął kontrolnie na ulicę, jednak po Biscayne’ie Howletta ani widu, ani słychu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie przeszkadzać ci, jeśli będziemy to tutaj robić.  
  
– Hm. Nie. Nie chcę znać powodu, dla którego czekacie tu, a nie u Lehnsherra, ale ciekawią mnie wasze koce. I ta urocza dziewczynka, która kryje się pod jednym z nich. Hej. – Znów zaczął machać, tym razem jednak patrząc na zalęknioną, lecz też nieco zaintrygowaną nieznajomym blondyneczkę. Raven odmachała z wahaniem, na co Wade uśmiechnął się jeszcze radośniej.

  
– Miło was poznać – odezwał się alfa. – Chcecie może herbaty? Zimno tu na zewnątrz.  
  
– Podziękujemy.  
  
– Mogę wam chociaż jakoś pomóc? Lehnsherr nie wyglądał za dobrze.  
  
– Nie wydaje mi się, by było coś, co mógłbyś zrobić, ale dziękuję.  
  
Wilson westchnął z utrapieniem, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. – Rozumiem.  
  
Charles zagryzł dolną wargę, tym razem sycząc jednak z bólu, gdy zęby przerwały jeden ze strupów. – Poczekaj. Jest coś.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Pokonanie odległości od tylnego wejścia do przepokoju zajęło Erikowi zaskakująco dużo czasu. Podczas tego krótkiego spaceru alfa przystanął w kuchni i szybkim ruchem zerwał z karku plaster, który dotąd maskował jego woń oraz tłumił niezawodny węch, po czym w pośpiechu zaaplikował sobie kolejną dawkę supresantów, by ruja nie zmąciła mu w głowie. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, gdy igła trafiła na wyjątkowo wrażliwy punkt jego uda – wbił ją trzęsącą się z nerwów i zmęczenia dłonią, nic więc dziwnego – lecz zagryzł zęby, dopóki nie usłyszał zgrzytania. Nie taki ból musiał znosić w ciągu całego swojego życia.  
  
Carley wydawał się _nieco_ wyprowadzony z równowagi, kiedy Erik pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. Z nieograniczonym niczym węchem Lehnsherr mógł bez problemu wyczuć zapachy całej trójki; duszące, agresywne, przepełnione czymś obcym i _silnym_ , co umiejętnie osłabiali i kryli. Doskonale wiedział, że szkolenie policyjne zawierało ćwiczenia z kamuflażu emocji, oczyszczania woni do neutralnej, ale mimo tego poczuł się nieprzyjemnie zaskoczony.  
  
– Czy rozmowa jest możliwa? – zapytał Carley sztywno, wciąż siląc się na sztuczny uśmiech. Erik odwzajemnił grymas tylko po to, żeby zyskać na czasie; no, i może troszkę dla własnej przyjemności. Był świadom, że mogło to działać na nerwy drugiemu alfie.  
  
– Niestety nie – odpowiedział. – Oboje byli bardzo zmęczeni i położyli się spać. Poprosili, aby przekazać panom, że mogą zatelefonować w inny dzień.  
  
Szczęka Carleya zacisnęła się, ukazując zarys kości – był to pokaz siły, Erik nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. – To bardzo nagląca sprawa. Nie jestem w stanie przełożyć jej na inny dzień, dlatego proszę o rozmowę.  
  
– Niestety jest to niemożliwe.  
  
– Proszę pana. – Carley przełknął ślinę i kątem oka Lehnsherr zauważył, że przesunął swoją prawą rękę tak, by znajdowała się za jego plecami. Dyskretnie przeniósł spojrzenie na jedną stronę twarzy policjanta, co pozwoliło mu obserwować także jego towarzyszy; oni również sięgali do czegoś na swoim pasku. Napiął mięśnie, czując nagły przypływ adrenaliny i wytężając słuch w oczekiwaniu na charakterystyczne kliknięcie pistoletu. Carley kontynuował: – Najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał pan mojej wypowiedzi. Nie jestem w stanie–  
  
– Zapewniam, że zrozumiałem. Nie ma potrzeby powtarzania tego samego zdania.  
  
– Wielu rzeczy pan nie rozumie. – I wtedy zza jednego z alf, bruneta, rozległo się ciche _klik_.  
  
Erik bez wahania cofnął się, jak najszybciej chowając za rogiem i przywierając do ściany – w ostatnim momencie. Zobaczył (a właściwie usłyszał) przelatujące tuż przed jego nosem kule i mógł jedynie obserwować ich tor lotu. Kiedy huragan strzałów na chwilę zelżał, niemal znikając, alfa odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył pędem w stronę schodów. Tym razem miał mniej szczęścia – jedna z zabłąkanych kul przeorała mu łydkę, pozostawiając po sobie przeraźliwy ból i deszcz krwi, jednak Erik nie odważył się zwolnić, by rzucić okiem na powstałą ranę. Gdy jego stopy trafiły na pierwsze stopnie, przyspieszył. Piętro powitało go ciemnością i świstem kul po prawej.  
  
Z dołu schodów dobiegł go wykrzyczany rozkaz, lecz skupiony na znalezieniu bezpiecznego miejsca nie zwrócił na to uwagi. A może powinien, bo wtedy usłyszał kroki i trzaśnięcie tylnymi drzwiami. Jeden z mężczyzn wybiegł na podwórko.  
  
_Szlag_. Rzucił się w lewo, pozwalając swoim nogom zabrać się do pokoju Charlesa i Raven. Znajdująca się w nim łazienka mogła okazać się dobrą drogą odwrotu, a ponad to jej okno i rosnące tuż obok ściany domu wysokie drzwo pozwoliły by mu w miarę bezpiecznie wydostać się z domu, nie ryzykując zbyt wielu złamań. Gdy znalazł się w środku, zatrzasnął drzwi i stanął przy nich, uspokajając oddech, zwijając dłonie w pięści, przybierając postawę do walki. Nie musiał długo czekać: może pięć sekund później rozległy się głuche uderzenia, które miały na celu wyważenie drzwi, a już po kilku takich ciosach zawiasy puściły i Carley wpadł do środka.  
  
Erik natychmiast zerwał się i rzucił na alfę, jedną ręką sięgając ku jego palcom zaciśniętym na broni, a drugą zaciskając wokół szyi przeciwnika. Napiął ją do granic możliwości, po czym pistolet wycelował gdzieś w korytarz; jak najdalej od siebie, jak najbliżej trzeciego mężczyzny. Carley wierzgał i kopał, chwytając rękoma przedramię Erika, by się wyswobodzić i gdyby nie marnował całej swojej siły na bezcelowe ruchy, prawdopodobnie stosunkowo prędko udałoby mu się uciec. Cholera, z pewnością by mu się to udało, z tym jego wzrostem i masą, która w całości opierała się teraz na Eriku, silącym się na utrzymaniu równowagi i jednoczesnym duszeniu blondyna. Zacisnął dłoń na oplatających pistolet palcach alfy. Poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie, usłyszał wystrzał. Nic nie wskazywało jednak na to, by trafił w cel; kula zatrzymała się na ścianie.  
  
Kiedy chwilę później Carley rozluźnił się, tracąc przytomność, z ciemnego korytarza nadszedł huk i Erik zawył z bólu. Poczuł, jak nabój rozrywa mu lewy bok i utyka w nim. Bolało jak wszyscy diabli, krew sączyła się przez ranę i barwiła coraz większy obszar jego koszulki, lecz nie mógł upaść na podłogę. Jeszcze nie. Wyplątał pistolet ze sflaczałego uchwytu Carleya, w tym samym momencie upuszczając alfę na zakrwawione panele. Wycelował w głębię korytarza, a następnie parokrotnie pociągnął za spust, mając nadzieję na swoje szczęście. Nie pomogło mu ono tak, jak tego oczekiwał – żadna z kul nie dosięgła skrytego wśród cieni mężczyzny, ale ten w desperackiej ucieczce musiał natrafić na włącznik światła, bo pomieszczenie rozbłysło w jasności, oślepiając Erika. Lehnsherr zmrużył oczy. Rozmazany, ciemny kształt odznaczał się na wściekle jasnym tle, dając alfie szanse na celny strzał. Nie miał dużo czasu – nacisnął spust dwukrotnie, dopóki nie odezwał się opróżniony magazynek.  
  
Do jego uszu dotarł przepełniony cierpieniem skowyt i dźwięk upadającego ciała. Zanim jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła, agresor leżał na podłodze korytarza w swojej własnej krwi, której cały czas przybywało.  
  
– Wow.  
  
Erik szarpnął całym ciałem, celując lufą bezużytecznie pustego pistoletu w stojącego na szczycie schodów mężczyznę – pachnącego alfą i walką, w porwanym swetrze i z szokiem wymalowanym na przystojnej twarzy, wpatrującego się w rannego. Lehnsherr potrzebował długiej chwili, aby w jego rysach rozpoznać swojego sąsiada, którego nie zdarzało mu się często widywać.  
  
– Co tu robisz? – warknął, zniżając broń. Nie był w stanie dłużej ignorować rwania w boku – widocznie poziom adrenaliny w jego żyłach zaczął spadać, ujawniając siłę bólu. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że większa część jego koszulki przybrała kolor bordowy, a spomiędzy skrawków rozerwanego materiału wyzierały poszarpane mięśnie. Zachwiał się na nogach, alarmując Wilsona. Alfa podbiegł do niego, uważnie omijając zakrwawionego mężczyznę, by zaoferować mu oparcie w postaci swoich solidnych ramion, które Erik chcąc nie chcąc przyjął.  
  
– Jesteś ranny.  
  
– Co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku – syknął Lehnsherr, z ulfą przenosząc swój ciężar na Wilsona. Jego sąsiad jedynie potrząsnął głową.  
  
– Co tu się w ogóle stało? – zapytał i powoli poprowadził Erika po schodach w dół, balansując go w swoich objęciach.  
  
– Gdzie trzeci z nich?  
  
– Leży nieprzytomny w ogrodzie. Zadzwoniłem już po pogotowie.  
  
Zapadła między nimi cisza, którą przerwał Erik, gdy tylko znaleźli się na parterze. – Dziękuję.  
  
– W porządku. Ważne, że to oni leżą, a nie ty. Gdzie trzymasz apteczkę?  
  
Zawędrowali do kuchni, lecz po drodze Erik zduszonym głosem poprosił Wade’a o komórkę. Alfa podał mu ją ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Charles i jego córka są bezpieczni. Zabrał go ten twój wielki kumpel drwal.  
  
– Mimo wszystko – odmruknął Lehnsherr, wklepując w urządzenie numer Logana. Howlett odebrał po trzech sygnałach; Erik musiał zacisnąć szczękę, by z jego ust nie wydostał się krzyk, kiedy Wilson docisnął do jego rannego boku podwójną gazę wraz z bandażem w celu zatamowania krwawienia.  
  
– Logan... Co... Co z nimi?  
  
– Erik! – W głosie Howletta słychać było wyraźną ulgę i radość, do których zapewne alfa nigdy by się nie przyznał, co wywołało uśmiech na bladych wargach Lehnsherra. – Są ze mną. Jesteśmy w drodze do Rasputinów, bliżej niż dalej. Dam ci Charlesa do telefonu.  
  
– Erik?  
  
Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, każdą komórką swojego ciała chłonąc napięty, lecz wciąż piękny głos omegi. Cały i zdrów, bezpieczny.  
  
– Wszystko dobrze, Charles. Wade tu jest, daliśmy sobie radę. – Wtedy poczuł ciągnięcie za rękaw i zerknął w dół, by ujrzeć wskazującego na swoją komórkę, uśmiechniętego Wilsona, którego usta układały się w słowa „ _to jego zasługa_ ”. Zrozumiał w mig. – Dziękuję.  
  
– To ja dziękuję, nawet nie wiesz–  
  
Wszystko, co działo się później, było wielką, czarną plamą.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kiedy światło wróciło i jego pamięć znów działała, Erik najpierw dostrzegł biały sufit, a zaraz po tym zmartwionego Charlesa, który najwyraźniej kurczowo trzymał go za rękę.  
  
– To nie koniec. – Zza omegi wychylił się wysoki i chudy, kojąco pachnący mężczyzna w okularach, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. _Beta?_  
  
– Nie teraz, Hank – mruknął Charles i jego palce przyjemnie potarły erikowy nadgarstek. Alfa poczuł, że znów odpływa. Głębokie niczym ocean oczy omegi osiadły na jego twarzy.  
  
– Odpoczywaj, Eriku.  
  
A potem znikło wszystko oprócz miękkich dłoni na jego skórze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem co do tego rozdziału bardzo niepewna - pierwszy raz piszę konkretną akcję. Mam nadzieję, że wyszło znośnie ;)  
> PS. Wade to moja ukochana postać, dlatego poświęcę mu nieco większą rolę niż tylko jednorazową pomoc.


	10. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu, _w końcu_ to napisałam. Przepraszam, że epilog jest tak krótki i że to w ogóle już EPILOG - tak, miało pojawić się więcej rozdziałów, ale kompletnie straciłam wenę, a nie chciałam zostawiać tego opowiadania niedokończonego już na zawsze. Wiecie jak to jest, kiedy ciągle coś odkładasz, a im więcej czasu mija, tym trudniej ci do tego powrócić? To ja przez ostatnie miesiące. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie gniewacie.  
>  Przepraszam za czekanie i życzę wszystkiego, wszystkiego najlepsze na wrzesień. Dziękuję za wasze wsparcie, bez którego bym sobie nie poradziła. Dziękuje za wszystko, z całego serca. To opowiadanie było dla mnie świetną przygodą, mam nadzieję, że dla was też :D <333

Buzia Raven była niemal tak samo biała jak ściany pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się Erik.   


Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, czuł się lepiej. Gdyby nie tępy, szarpiący ból w dolnej części lewej nogi i okropny smak zdechłego borsuka w ustach, mógłby nawet powiedzieć, iż wszystko w porządku. Zamrugał, starając się pozbyć migoczących niczym lampa dyskotekowa plamek z pola widzenia.   


\- Tato?   


Raven siedziała na kolanach Pietra, który obserwował Erika ze zmartwionym marsem na czole. – Zawsze musisz zgrywać takiego bohatera?   


Lehnsherr zmrużył oczy, aby wyostrzyć obraz; twarz srebrnowłosego przestała rozmywać się na krawędziach i wtedy alfa dostrzegł w jego oczach coś, co pojawiło się w jego własnych, kiedy mały Pietro spadł z huśtawki i zastygł w bezruchu na mokrej trawie. Strach. Troskę. Milion pytań, na których odpowiedzi nikt nie chce znać.   


\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał i przetaksował powolnym spojrzeniem najpierw swojego syna, a potem skuloną blondyneczkę, którą chłopak obejmował ramionami. Pietro prychnął gorzko.   


\-  _ Ty  _ pytasz się  _ nas _ , czy wszystko w porządku. Tato. – Siedemnastolatek potrząsnął głową, prostując się nagle. – Nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie rób. Nie możesz... Nie możesz tak po prostu…   


Erik przełknął z trudem gulę, formującą się w jego gardle. – Gdzie Charles?   


Młody alfa spojrzał na niego zaszklonymi oczami, wargi zaciśnięte w wąską linię.   


\- Namówiłem go, żeby coś zjadł. Nie ruszał się stąd od samego początku. – Widać było, iż chce coś dodać, otworzył niepewnie usta, lecz po krótkiej chwili zamknął je w pośpiechu, spuszczając wzrok na wykafelkowaną podłogę.   


\- Co z…   


\- Logan ma plan, jak dotrzeć do Shawa.   


Lehnsherr zadrżał, gdy słowa Pietra w pełni do niego dotarły.   


\- Czy wy kompletnie oszaleliście? – Gdyby miał dość siły, wykrzyczał by te słowa ze złością i zdradą w głosie, ale to, co wyszło z jego gardła, zabarwione było jedynie niedowierzaniem i desperacją.  _ Nie mogą tego zrobić, nie mają prawa, nie, nie, nie. _ _   
_

\- To najlepsze wyjście. Logan powiedział, że od Shawa nie da się uciec; nie bylibyśmy w stanie uciekać całe życie. Można jedynie spróbować i dogadać się z nim, możliwe, że koleś odpuści.   


\- On nigdy nie odpuści.   


Głowy całej trójki odwróciły się w stronę wejścia; w progu stał Charles, ubrany w te same spodnie, które miał podczas tego feralnego dnia, i poplamiony podkoszulek; z chudych ramion zwisała mu za duża, skórzana kurtka Howletta.   


\- Sebastian jest władczy i niebezpieczny. Zadzwoń do Logana i powiedz mu, żeby za żadną cenę się z nim nie kontaktował. On go zabije. – Omega obrócił się od Pietra, przenosząc wzrok przepięknych, przepięknych oczu na Erika. – Jest tylko jedno wyjście i z pewnością ci się nie spodoba.   


\- Nie wiem, czy chcę o nim usłyszeć – uśmiechnął się słabo alfa, biegnąc spojrzeniem po ciele Xaviera i skanując jego zmęczoną twarz. Zdecydowanie za tym wszystkim tęsknił – za całym, kompletnym, wspaniałym omegą.   


Charles nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, ale jego oczy złagodniały, gdy zbliżył się do łóżka i ujął jedną z dużych i słabych dłoni Erika w swoje dwie, blade i delikatne, i silne. – Wrócę do Sebastiana, ale bez Raven. Ona zostanie z wami.   


Alfa zadygotał, ściskając palce omegi.   


\- Czy ty się słyszysz, Charles? Bredzisz. Oszalałeś.   


\- Tak będzie najlepiej.   


\- Dla kogo? – syknął Erik, mrużąc oczy tym razem nie z potrzeby, a z gniewu. – Dla Shawa?  _ Niech facet się pieprzy.  _ Spotkam się z nim sam na sam, jeśli będzie to potrzebne. A ty nigdzie się nie ruszasz. I nie – mruknął, gdy Charles otworzył usta. – Nie ma dyskusji.   


\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że on nie będzie chciał się targować?   


\- Och, przestań w końcu. Chodź tu.   


Omega nachylił się ku niemu z bladym uśmiechem na ustach, oplatając dłońmi jego głowę; Erik położył swoje umięśnione ręce na łopatkach Xaviera i przyciągnął go do siebie, kryjąc jego twarz w swoim nagim ramieniu.   


\- Później o tym pomyślimy.   


Raven odwróciła się do Pietra, z westchnieniem wtulając policzek w jego ciepłą klatkę piersiową, zamykając ze spokojem oczy.   


_ Będzie dobrze. _

***

Później nadeszło szybciej niż się spodziewali.   


Erik został wypisany ze szpitala jeszcze tego samego dnia – rana leczyła się stosunkowo szybko nawet jak na alfie standardy i dłuższa hospitalizacja nie była konieczna, co alfa przyjął z ogromną ulgą. Nie cierpiał szpitali ani lekarzy, ani leków. A najbardziej nienawidził w tej chwili grubego bandażu, który oplatał ciasno jego łydkę i ocierał się nieprzyjemnie o wrażliwą skórę otaczającą ranę, gdy alfa stawiał kolejne kroki przy pomocy kuli i stabilnych ramion Pietra.   
  
Hank – brat Charlesa, beta, którą Erik przelotnie widział wcześniej w szpitalu – czekał na nich na parkingu, stojąc obok lśniącej, niebieskiej Mazdy prosto z wypożyczalni. Uśmiechnął się na widok starszego Lehnsherra i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń w kulturalnym geście.   
  
– Hank Xavier, miło poznać.   
  
– Erik Lehnsherr. Ze wzajemnością.    
  
Tym razem na nosie bety nie było śladu po okularach; dzięki tej zmianie wyglądał mniej poważnie i sztywno, i tak właściwie dokładnie taki był. Erik rozmawiał z nim przez całą jazdę, ani na chwilę nie tracąc uwagi swojego rozmówcy ani wątku. Hank był elokwentny i uprzejmy – pod tym względem on i Charles byli niemal identyczni. Raz złapał spojrzenie siedzącego na tylnej kanapie – w towarzystwie Raven i Pietra – omegi, który posłał mu nieśmiały, acz zadowolony uśmiech, po czym pochylił głowę w zamyśleniu; nie mógł powstrzymać kącików swoich ust przed wygięciem się lekko w górę.    
  
W domu czekał na nich Logan, tłumacząc Erikowi, iż wziął dzień wolnego – nie żeby ich szef miał im za złe. W mieście słyszało się co nieco o tej  _ małej _ aferze z policją i plotki niosły ze sobą różne fakty, więc zażądanie urlopu przez kogoś związanego z ów farsą nie mogło zostać odrzucone. Lehnsherr uważnie obserwował powitanie Howletta i Pietra, lecz nagły okaz niezwykle dużej ilości afekcji w postaci prostego uścisku i krótkiego pocałunku, a bardziej cmoknięcia, zmusiły go do opuszczenia wzroku. Najwyraźniej robił się za stary na takie rzeczy.    
  
Kątem oka spostrzegł, iż głowa Charlesa była przechylona nieco w jego stronę, ale kiedy próbował odwzajemnić spojrzenie, omega odwrócił się prędko, speszony, mamrocząc jakieś kojące słowa do blondyneczki.

***

Początkowo konwersacja szła gładko; nikt nie podnosił głosu, nikt nikomu nie przerywał, podawane argumenty były jasne i logiczne, przynajmniej w większości. Erik czuł, że mogą do czegoś dojść, znaleźć rozwiązanie.    
  
Lecz wkrótce potem między Loganem a Hankiem wywiązała się głośna kłótnia, która przesądziła o losie ich rozmowy; Lehnsherr wstał i wyprosił się z salonu, kierując w stronę tarasu. Charles użył jego braku kuli jako wymówki, by również z nim wyjść. Tak właściwie jego ciepłe ręce wokół torsu Erika były bardziej przyjemne niż pomocne, ale alfie nawet przez głowę nie przeszło, aby narzekać.   
  
Gdy w końcu dotarli w najodleglejszy kąt, wyższy mężczyzna z westchnieniem ulgi przeniósł ciężar ciała na stalową barierkę. Czuł na sobie wzrok omegi, ślizgający się z jego twarzy do torsu, a potem do stóp i z powrotem. Ich intensywny błękit przetopił ścianę gniewu i irytacji, która odgrodziła go od świata.   
  
– Wiesz, że to rozwiązanie, o którym wcześniej ci wspominałem, jest najlepsze, Eriku?   
  
Alfa zacisnął mocno powieki, wdychając ostre, zimne powietrze. – Wiem.   
  
– Wiesz, że tak czy siak to właśnie je wprowadzimy w życie?   
  
Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego owinął palce obu dłoni wokół lodowatej, metalowej rury aż jego kłykcie przybrały jaśniejszy odcień.    
  
– Eriku?   
  
Mężczyzna obrócił się gwałtownie i ujął twarz omegi w chłodne ręce, przyciągając go do siebie i przyciskając swoje usta do jego, miękkich i różowych, i ciepłych. Z ulgą zarejestrował ich niespieszne ruchy i kojące sunięcie dłoni Charlesa po swojej klatce piersiowej; zatrzymały się na wysokości serca. Erik zacisnął mocno powieki, nie pozwalając wydostać się spomiędzy nich wilgoci.   
  
– Jesteś niereformowalny – wymamrotał Charles, kiedy wreszcie odsunął się od alfy na tyle, by móc oprzeć się czołem o jego czoło. Lensherr uśmiechnął się szeroko i był niemal pewien, że zmęczenie wypełzło gdzieś spomiędzy jego zmarszczek.    
  
– I za to mnie kochasz.   
  
Omega tylko przewrócił oczami i zacisnął palce na koszulce Erika, przyciągając go z powrotem ku sobie. 

***

Dotarcie do byłego partnera Charlesa wcale nie było tak łatwe, jak im się wydawało. Zajęło im ponad tydzień i wymagało wykorzystania przez Logana większości starych kontaktów; kontaktów, do których już nigdy nie chciał się zbliżać. Jedynie Pietro wiedział, jak źle Howlett czuł się raz po raz naciskając zieloną słuchawkę na swoim smartfonie, lecz nawet on nie mógł pomóc. Starszy alfa brał wszystko na siebie.    
  
– Starego psa nie nauczysz nowych sztuczek – odpowiadał, gdy Pietro zarzucał go propozycjami, na co srebrnowłosy tylko fukał z pretensją.  _ Głupi alfa _ .   
  
Ale udało się. Po serii prób i błędów, odrzuconych połączeń i i zablokowanych numerów, po drugiej stronie linii odezwał się zachrypnięty głos Sebastiana Shawa. Charles nie uciekał z telefonem, wręcz przeciwnie – usiadł w salonie w towarzystwie Hanka i dwóch starszych alf, pozwalając im szeptać porady, za które dziękował i których, broń Boże, nie stosował.   
  
Czuł się dziwnie. Źle. Opanowany głos Sebastiana rozbrzmiewał nieprzyjemnie w jego uszach i mroził mu krew w żyłach, zbierał bolesne napięcie w mięśniach. Przywoływał wspomnienia, które Charles zakopał głęboko, głęboko w sobie, mając nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał ich wyciągać. Och, jak wiele rzeczy mogło go jeszcze zaskoczyć.    
  
Za dwa dni o osiemnastej. Nad jeziorem w parku. Charles potwierdził cicho i przesunął palcem po czerwonej ikonce, jakby go parzyła.   
  
– Pójdę z tobą.   
  
Omega spiorunował Lehnsherra wzrokiem i odłożył urządzenie na ławę.    
  
– To nie jest zły pomysł, Charles – wtrącił Hank, wzdychając uprzednio cierpiętniczo i pocierając twarz otwartymi dłońmi. – W razie…  _ komplikacji _ , Erik mógłby się przydać. Ja i Logan nie możemy znajdować się w zasięgu wzroku Sebastiana, ale gdyby Erik użył jakiejś wymówki, kto wie…   
  
– Raven – odezwał się niespodziewanie Howlett. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę, zaskoczenie i niezrozumienie wymalowane na ich twarzach. Logan nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z każdym z nich, nim kontynuował. – Shaw jest szalony, ale do pewnego stopnia. Nie zrobiłby krzywdy własnemu dziecku. Zabierzecie ze sobą Raven, a Erik będzie jej  _ bodyguardem _ . Sądzę, że dla takiego powodu Shaw nie miałby nic przeciwko twojej obecności, Lehnsherr.    
  
Beta skinął głową w zamyśleniu. – Jakkolwiek mi się to nie podoba, niegłupie rozwiązanie. Charles, przemyśl to – dodał, kiedy jego brat skrzywił się wyraźnie. Erik klasnął w ręce, zanim więcej argumentów “przeciw” mogło zostać rzuconych.    
  
– Ustalone.    
  
Nie skomentował spojrzenia, które rzucił mu później omega, kiedy mijali się na piętrze w drodze do swoich sypialni. Nie śmiał pisnąć słowem, bojąc się o siłę swojego głosu, gdy Charles objął go chudymi, smukłymi rękoma i oparł głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Utrapiony zapach Xaviera mówił wystarczająco.    
  
Dzień przed spotkaniem siedzieli we dwóch na kanapie, sami, w słabo oświetlonym salonie i przy grającej cicho w tle komedii. Stykali się tylko ramionami i udami, nie obejmując, nie dotykając. Alfa miał wrażenie, że Xavier potrzebuje odpoczynku i dystansu; wcale mu się nie dziwił. Sam stresował się jak wszyscy diabli.   
  
– Myślałeś kiedyś o ponownym założeniu rodziny? – zapytał w którejś minucie Charles, kiedy jasne było, że obaj wcale nie interesują się filmem, a jedynie swoimi własnymi myślami. Erik zdjął nieobecny wzrok z telewizora i przeniósł go, już nieco trzeźwiej, na omegę.   
  
– Nie rozumiem pytania. Przecież  _ mam _ rodzinę. Mam Pietra, mam Raven, mam… mam ciebie. Chodzi ci o urzędowe papiery?   
  
Charles przewrócił oczami, wzdychając i przesuwając lewą nogę pod siebie, by usiąść przodem do niego. – Chodzi mi o dziecko, Eriku, o ślub. Wiem, że jest dużo za wcześnie na takie rzeczy, ale czy… myślałeś o tym kiedykolwiek? Czy bierzesz to pod uwagę?   
  
Alfa potrzebował chwili, aby się zastanowić. Ślub… zdecydowanie nie był złym pomysłem. Jeśli była na świecie osoba, którą chciał postawić na równi z Magdą, był nią Charles, oczywiście. Erik chciałby z dumą nosić obrączkę, wiedzieć, że taką samą ma przy sobie omega. Wiedzieć, że to  _ jego _ , wyłącznie  _ jego _ omega. Oznajmiać to każdemu, kogo spotka. Widzieć na papierach. Ten pomysł był bardziej niż kuszący.   
  
Ale dziecko to inna sprawa.   
  
– Jestem za stary na kolejne dziecko, Charles – odparł cicho, przechylając głowę w bok i patrząc Xavierowi prosto w oczy. – Pietro ma już siedemnaście lat. Gdybyśmy… Gdybym miał kolejne, byłbym kompletnym staruszkiem, kiedy skończyłoby swoją siedemnastkę. Nie nadążyłbym za nim w taki sposób, jaki teraz nadążam za Pietrem. Cholera, Charles, ledwo mam energię, by ogarnąć wszystko, co dzieje się w jego życiu, to nie jest–   
  
– Za bardzo skupiasz się na teorii – przerwał mu omega bez śladu irytacji, a z cierpliwością, którą niejeden mógłby mu pozazdrościć. – Moi rodzice nie byli najmłodsi, kiedy urodziliśmy się ja i Hank. Mieli dobrze po czterdziestce, a mimo to dużo energii. Świetnie nas wychowali. Pamiętam ich jako radosnych staruszków, a z tego, co powiedział mi Hank, dokładnie tacy byli, kiedy odeszli. – Sięgnął dłonią i położył ją na ramieniu Erika; blisko miejsca, gdzie ów łączyło się z szyją, lecz również bardzo, bardzo lekko. Jego dotyk można było nazwać co najwyżej muśnięciem. – Dzieci odmładzają. Coś o tym wiem, więc się ze mną nie kłóć.   
  
Alfa chciał już coś powiedzieć, odgryźć się, ale wtedy na twarzy Xaviera wykwitł tak szeroki, pełen szczęścia i ciepła uśmiech, że starszy mężczyzna zastygł w oszołomieniu. Rysy Charlesa rozświetlały się, łagodniały – kąciki jego oczu marszczyły, linie zmartwienia na czole znikały, dołeczki w policzkach uwydatniały – gdy gościł na nich ten grymas, sprawiając, iż omega wyglądał jeszcze młodziej niż zazwyczaj. Jak rześki młodzieniaszek, niedoświadczony żółtodziób, a nie dźwigający zbyt ciężki ciężar emocjonalny na swoich plecach dojrzały mężczyzna z dzieckiem. Iluzja –  _ zmiana _ – była tak przyjemna, że umysł Erika potrzebował chwili, aby wszystko przeanalizować i skatalogować.    
  
– Jesteś piękny, wiesz o tym? – oznajmił miękkim szeptem, pozwalając swoim palcom przespacerować od karku Xaviera po jego żuchwę i chłonąc spowodowany tym ruchem dreszcz omegi. Uśmiech ciemnowłosego zmniejszył się i płynnie rozluźnił, jego ręka podjęła wędrówkę do punktu nad sercem Lenhsherra i spoczęła tam, niemal nie powodując żadnego nacisku.    
  
– Nie słyszałem tego od dawna. Nie pamiętam, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek ktoś mi to powiedział.     
  
– Zapewniam cię, że wiele osób tak uważa, ale nie mają odwagi, by powiedzieć ci to w twarz.   
  
– A jednak ty masz.   
  
– A jednak ja mam.   
  
Powietrze między nimi wypełnione było mieszanką rozgrzanych oddechów; po krótkiej chwili pomiędzy ich ustami nie można było znaleźć żadnej bariery. Och, jak bardzo Erik chciał mieć przy sobie tę konkretną omegę już do końca, bez znaczenia, kiedy ten nadejdzie. 

***

Okazało się, że Hank wcale nie był tak spokojny jak się na początku wydawało, a jego błyskotliwość z łatwością zakrywała chmura zmartwień. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, Erik mógłby się zaśmiać.   
  
– Jeśli zacznie robić się podejrzanie, jeśli Sebastian powie coś niepokojącego albo pojawią się jego ludzie, dyskretnie powiadom Erika, a kiedy zrobi się gorąco, złap Raven i jak najszybciej połóżcie się płasko na ziemi – powtórzył po raz setny do Charlesa, podczas gdy Logan sprawdzał magazynek małego, poręcznego pistoletu przed podaniem go Erikowi, który z kolei wsunął go w spodnie z tyłu pleców i zakrył luźną koszulką oraz kurtką. Omega przewrócił oczami, ale kiwnął głową, jednak Hank najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru kończyć. – Nie prowokuj go i nie podnoś głosu. Stawiaj jasno warunki i nie pozwól mu się zastraszyć.   
  
– Dobrze,  _ mamo _ .   
  
– A ty – i z tym beta obrócił się do Erika, mierząc go ostrym spojrzeniem, w którym starszy alfa rozpoznał coś ulotnego, coś na kształt troski. – Nie przerywaj Sebastianowi i po nim nie krzycz. Wiem, że masz taką chęć i, szczerze mówiąc, ja też mam ochotę rozwalić mu tę alfią mordę, ale nie waż się nawet podnosić na niego ręki dopóty, dopóki sytuacja nie będzie tego wymagała.    
  
– Pozwól mu poczuć się, jakby to on trzymał nas w garści i był u władzy. On to lubi. Dzięki temu robi się mniej ostrożny – dodał Charles, nie patrząc Lehnsherrowi w oczy; zamiast tego poprawiał szal zarzucony na szyję Raven, która rozmawiała szeptem z przykucniętym przed nią Pietrem. Srebrnowłosy podniósł wzrok na swojego tatę, jednak prędko opuścił go, nie dając alfie szansy odgadnąć, co kryło się w jego oczach. Erik zagryzł dolną wargę.   
  
– Rozumiem.  _ Postaram się  _ niczego nie spieprzyć.    
  
– Lepiej, żeby ci się udało – mruknął ponuro Hank i cofnął się, dołączając do sztywnego od nerwów Logana.    
  
Shaw zjawił się o czasie – Erika zaskoczyło, że ktokolwiek mógł być tak precyzyjnie punktualny. Nie miał towarzystwa, lecz jasne było, że jego ludzie mogą być wszędzie – spacerować po parku, rozmawiać z kimś przez telefon na ulicy czy choćby popijać kawę w pobliskiej kawiarni. Byli dobrze wyszkoleni. Nie potrzebowali znajdować się w przestrzeni osobistej Shawa, by go chronić i powodować u Lehnsherra nieludzki stres.   
  
Sebastian był onieśmielającym i emanującym energią alfą w średnim wieku, zdecydowanie bliżej pięćdziesiątki niż Erik, lecz z niewielką ilością srebrnych włosów na skroniach. Pachniał bardzo intensywnie i bardzo władczo, pesząco, a wręcz groźnie. Z jego szerokich ramion zwisał długi, kosztowny płaszcz, powiewając przy każdym posuwistym kroku mężczyzny. Ów zatrzymał się nie bliżej niż trzy metry od ławki, przy której stała trójka.    
  
– Charles. Wyglądasz lepiej niż kiedy ostatnim razem się widzieliśmy – oświadczył, skanując omegę, a po jego twarzy przebiegł niebezpieczny cień. Kiedy przeniósł wzrok na blondynkę, ta skuliła się, kurczowo ściskając kolano Erika i chowając nieco za jego sylwetką. – Raven, skarbie, dobrze cię widzieć.   
  
Gdy mówił do omegi, brzmiał sztucznie i ironicznie, ale względem sześciolatki wydawał się wyjątkowo… delikatny. Czuły. Jak gdyby naprawdę ją kochał. Jak gdyby naprawdę nie był w stanie sprawić jej krzywdy, nawet słowami. Uchwyt Raven przestał przypominać imadło.   
  
Jego oczy na powrót stwardniały, kiedy spoczęły na drugim alfie. – Wierzę, iż się nie znamy. Sebastian Shaw.   
  
Duża i poorana zmarszczkami ręka wysunęła się w stronę zielonookiego, a po chwili została ściśnięta przez nieco większą i bardziej spracowaną.   
  
– Erik Lehnsherr.   
  
Żadnego  _ miło mi poznać _ , ale Erik nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mówić nic podobnego. Shaw nie wydawał się wcale tym zafrasowany, jednak zwrócił na brak grzeczności uwagę – jedna z jego brwi powędrowała trochę wyżej, koniuszek ust zadrżał. Lehnsherr poczuł specyficzne zadowolenie. Sebastian obrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z omegą.   
  
– Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się telefonu od ciebie po tym, co się ostatnio stało. – Jego spojrzenie przeskoczyło na moment na rudowłosego alfę, niema groźba czyhająca za bladymi oczami. – Myślałem, że skupisz się na ukrywaniu, skoro jak na razie tak dobrze ci to wychodziło. Zaskoczyłeś mnie swoją propozycją. Chyba zyskałeś dzięki temu większe szanse na pokojowy rozejm.   
  
– Mój podstawowy warunek jest taki: Raven zostaje z Erikiem, a ty wyrzekasz się praw rodzicielskich – poinformował Charles, prostując plecy i znów przybierając maskę pewnej siebie bety. Kątem oka Erik dostrzegł, jak sześciolatka podnosi głowę i obraca ją w stronę swojego taty, i mógł jedynie domyślać się, iż na jej twarzy maluje się smutek, może nawet poczucie zdrady. Ledwie oparł się pokusie przyklęknięcia i przytulenia małej.   
  
– Twarde negocjacje, co? Zaczyna mi się podobać. W takim razie pozostaje pytanie: co z tobą?   
  
– Jeśli chcesz, żebym do ciebie wrócił, zrobię to.    
  
Sebastian zmierzył go uważnie – jego lodowate oczy prześlizgnęły się od głowy Xaviera po jego stopy – a następnie westchnął ciężko. – Chcę porozmawiać z moją córką.   
  
– To rozmawiaj – odparł prędko Charles, a jego lewa dłoń zadrżała, palce szarpnęły w kierunku blondyneczki.    
  
– W cztery oczy. Mam takie prawo, Charles, nie każ mi tego udowadniać – warknął niebezpiecznie nisko alfim głosem, kiedy niebieskooki otworzył usta, by coś dodać. Włosy na karku Erika zjeżyły się niczym sierść na grzbiecie sfrustrowanego kota.    
  
– Pięć minut – wtrącił równie niskim tonem, by omega nie miał szansy na odgryzienie się starszemu alfie.    
  
– Dziesięć.    
  
Przez dłuższą chwilę obydwaj spoglądali sobie w oczy z wyzwaniem wiszącym w powietrzu, ale Erik naprawdę nie miał ochoty na kłótnie ani nic, co sprawiłoby, że Xavierowie zostaliby skrzywdzeni. Skinął głową, pozwalając sobie na pełnienie ważnej roli, choćby chwilowo.   
  
Zniżył się na jedno kolano, aby móc znaleźć się na poziomie oczu Raven i położył dłoń na jej drobnym ramieniu. – Nie oddalimy się i będziemy mieć cię na oku. O nic się nie martw, dobrze?   
  
– Dobrze – niemal szepnęła w odpowiedzi dziewczynka, a w jej oczach Erik nie widział strachu. Ani strachu, ani zmartwienia, jak gdyby myślała w ten sam sposób, co alfa – Sebastian nie był w stanie jej skrzywdzić. Ona była jego słabością. Lehnsherr podniósł się i złapał za łokieć Charlesa, delikatnie odciągając go na bok, w kierunku jeziora. Nie mógł przeoczyć spojrzeń, jakie co chwile rzucał przez ramię młodszy mężczyzna, ale postanowił nie komentować.   
  
Kiedy stanęli nad taflą, omega w końcu skupił całą swoją uwagę na połyskującej tafli, odbijającej złote i różowe promienie zachodzącego słońca. Wsunął dłonie w kieszenie kurtki, po czym oparł się o ramieniem o ramię Erika, szukając stabilnej obecności i dzieląc się z alfą swoim ciepłem.   
  
– Nie wiem, co w nim kiedyś widziałem – wymamrotał, wypuszczając z ust spory obłok pary. Lehnsherr wzruszył wolnym ramieniem.   
  
– Wiesz… Jest całkiem atrakcyjny i nie pachnie najgorzej, nie trudno jest mi wyobrazić sobie, jaki musi mieć wpływ na omegi.   
  
Charles potrząsnął tylko głową, nie zdejmując wzroku z wody. Nie miał siły ani ochoty na tę rozmowę.   
  
Milczeli, zerkając co chwilę na zajmowaną przez Shawa i Raven ławkę – nie siedzieli blisko siebie, lecz nie wydawali się też spięci; co najważniejsze, dziewczynka siedziała z wyprostowanymi plecami i patrzyła alfie w oczy, co wskazywało, że rzeczywiście wszystko było w porządku. Erik nie był w stanie rozróżnić ich zapachu spośród całej masy innych woni, którymi wypełniony był park, ale jego mięśnie automatycznie się rozluźniły.  _ O nic się nie martw _ .   
  
– Swoją drogą... Myślałem, że Shaw będzie bardziej… szalony? – oznajmił, aby jakoś przerwać ciszę. Charles spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
  
– Czego ty się spodziewałeś, Hannibala Lectera?    
  
– Nie, po prostu… Shaw wydaje się całkiem normalnym, typowym alfą, pomijając te nażelowane włosy i cholerny płaszcz z Gucci.    
  
Omega zaśmiał się cicho i uroczo, pachnąc dokładnie tak samo: lekko i słodko, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Erika. Nie miał pojęcia, co tak rozśmieszyło drugiego mężczyznę, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać.   
  
Śmiech zamarł nagle na ustach Xaviera i kiedy Erik zerknął w tym samym kierunku, też to zobaczył – Shaw i Raven wstali z ławeczki, najwyraźniej kończąc rozmowę. Sześciolatka błądziła wzrokiem po chodniku, ale na jej młodziutkiej twarzy widniał uśmiech, który rozwiał wszystkie wątpliwości Lehnsherra.   
  
– Boję się – usłyszał od Charlesa, więc bezwiednie, prawie się nad tym nie zastanawiając, odnalazł jego dłoń, nadal skrytą w kieszeni grubej kurtki i owinął wokół niej palce, ściskając lekko i pokrzepiająco jego miękką skórę. Nie umiał znaleźć słów; nie chciał ryzykować użycia nieodpowiednich, ale wyglądało na to, że  mu to nie groziło – omega ścisnął jego rękę w odpowiedzi i razem ruszyli w stronę miejsca, gdzie Shaw właśnie przykucał przed Raven i patrzył jej w oczy w kompletnej ciszy i bezruchu.   
  
Było to straszne, tak, ale nie szalone zachowanie.    
  
Shaw podniósł się, kiedy tylko spostrzegł, iż się zbliżają. Wyraz jego twarzy był pusty, oczy jakby nagle zapadnięte, a wargi pobladłe.    
  
– Jutro jeden z moich ludzi dostarczy ci papiery. Zrzekam się praw. Już nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.   
  
Erik miał wrażenie, że cały świat zapada mu się pod nogami, a potem na powrót powraca do pionu. Prawie się zachwiał i gdyby nie żelazny uchwyt Charlesa, straciłby kontakt z rzeczywistością. Chciał zarzucić drugiego alfę potokiem pytań, ale stanowczy i zadziwiająco trzeźwy głos omegi sukcesywnie mu w tym przeszkodził, na szczęście.   
  
– Dobrze to słyszeć.   
  
– Zostawiłem Raven mój numer, żeby mogła się ze mną skontaktować, gdy będzie chciała. To mój warunek: nie przeszkadzaj nam w kontakcie telefonicznym – oświadczył wciąż mocnym głosem, ale w tamtej chwili wypowiedziane przez niego słowa nie miały żadnej wagi, przynajmniej dla Erika. Cena, której zapłaty wymagał Shaw, wydawała się mizerna w porównaniu z ogromem możliwości i szansą, jaką otrzymali w zamian.    
  
Nie do końca pamiętał, jak znaleźli się w kawiarni po drugiej stronie miasta, zajmując dwie ciasne kanapy i największy dostępny stolik – na pewno miało to coś wspólnego z Hankiem i jego chęcią sprawienia wszystkim deseru – ale ciepło przyciśniętej do jego boku Raven było wystarczającym zapewnieniem, że to już koniec. Już wszystko dobrze.   
  
Kiedy reszta zajęta była przysłuchiwaniem się sporu Hanka i Logana na temat, który z pewnością nie mógł być ciekawy, Erik pochylił się ku blondyneczce i wyszeptał: – Powiesz mi, o czym rozmawialiście, wtedy w parku?   
  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i zapachem tak radosnymi, iż przytłoczyły go i potrzebował chwili, żeby się otrząsnąć.   
  
– Papa powiedział mi, że mnie kocha i zrobi wszystko, o co poproszę, jeśli będzie to coś, co sama będę chciała.    
  
Nie dopytywał – nie musiał. Miał wrażenie, że kiedy ponownie spotka Magdę, będzie potrzebował wieczności, aby wszystko jej opowiedzieć. Ale teraz nad głową Raven pojawił się niesamowicie delikatny i piękny uśmiech Charlesa, i Erik poczuł, że znowu żyje.


End file.
